Together For Never?
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal
Summary: "You, you did this?" Just as Regina begins to think she can have a happy ending, it's taken away from her in an instant, once again my a member of the 'Charming' Family. AU; 3x21-3x22; Sequel to "Even Villains get Happy Endings";
1. Chapter 1

**So, ever since I wrote "Even Villains get Happy Endings" I've had this idea to do a sequel that is slightly angsty but would have a great happy ending. I wasn't going to post it but, the idea has been torturing me for days so, I'm writing it. Now, I know I should be working on updates for "Together Someday", SWTWC, and "The Man with the Lion Tattoo" and those are just my OUAT stories. We're not even gonna discuss the Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice fans who are diligently waiting on story updates on Maddison and Addek stories. However, my muse is evil and it will continue to torture my brain with this idea if I don't write it out so, here you go, enjoy.**

**Xx**

**P.S. No, I will NOT be doing any 'Frozen' references-haven't' seen the movie and most of the fanfics with Frozen in them are pretty cliché.**

* * *

Storybrooke- Several Hours ago

_She was lost, and he had found her; she had been broken, and he put her back together. She was a villain, and he turned her into a hero and now, now she was rewarding him, by giving him a very special piece of her-her soul. Well, not exactly; they were having sex, correction, they were making love. Because well, you make love to the person you love, right? It was scary at first, seeing as she hadn't been touched since she had killed Graham all of 3 years ago. It didn't mean anything with Graham; it was just, an itch being scratched-a damn fantastic itch. Sometimes, she thought she was addicted to sex; there was something about it that just, thrilled her. Now, she realizes that she wasn't addicted to sex per say-she was addicted to him, to Robin Hood, and the way he currently had her screaming to the bloody heavens. Luckily for them, they were locked away in her hidden office, so she could be as loud as she liked._

_He was torturous, evilly torturous; he had taken his time the first round but now? Now she was in control. It was thrilling, on top of him, watching as his face contorted in the pleasure she gave him. This time, it was fierce, intense, fueled by passion. It was quick as well, their pace nearly at lightening speed. She was sure there would be weird bruises everywhere. The pounding in her head from where she'd banged her head against the floor the first time was proof of that. She smirked as she heard him hiss from the way her nails raked across his chest. She moaned out in pure ecstasy by the way his firm hands gripped her hips, stilling them as he thrust upward into her. She loved the way his name sounded spilling from her lips, and his from hers. She swore the room radiated with magic as they both reached their peaks..._

_"Wow" Robin panted as lay next to Regina_

_"Wow indeed" she said, still a bit out of breath_

_"That was quite..."_

_"Best sex I've ever had" she said with a laugh, causing Robin to laugh as well as she rested her head against his chest_

_"Really? It was the best sex you ever had?"_

_"Sex with the person you love is always better" she said softly as this time, it was Robin's turn for his eyes to widen in surprise._

_"You, you love me?"_

_"Henry said I looked, happy, like I was in love...and I am. I know this all so sudden but-"_

_"I love you too Regina" Robin said, pressing his lips against hers once more. Just as they were about to show one another how much they loved each other, for the third time, they were interrupted by the shrill ringing of Regina's cellphone._

_"Dammit" she muttered, reaching over Robin to get it_

_"What is it?"_

_"I told Henry that I'd go to the baby's coronation at Granny's" she said, looking around for her bra._

_"I have to get going myself; I'm pretty sure Roland is driving Friar Tuck crazy" Robin said, reaching for his pants_

_"I'd love to meet him, your son" Regina said softly as she fastened her bra, standing up to slide on her panties_

_"And I look forward to meeting Henry; I do believe the boy needs to be properly taught how to-"_

_"If he even thinks of joining the Merry Men-"_

_"Hey, Merry Men come in all sizes" Robin argued as Regina laughed_

_"Just what I need, another outlaw on my hands" she said with a shake of her head_

_"What, can't handle more than one at a time?" Robin teased_

_"No, I could handle it, I handled you today, didn't I?" she said with a smirk_

_"Now that you mention it, you did tell me to wait until you got your heart back" Robin said with a grin_

_"And wasn't it worth the wait?"_

_"Most definitely" Robin said, planting a kiss on her lips_

_"Glad you enjoyed it" she whispered in his ear_

_"I plan on doing that more often"_

_"We can do that everyday for the rest of our lives; because you have my heart Robin Hood...just don't break it; because I don't think I could survive another heart break" Regina said softly, her eyes filling with tears of mixed emotions_

_"I wouldn't dream of it your majesty" Robin said, placing a soft kiss on her lips._

How quickly could something so perfect go straight to hell was a question she would be asking herself just hours later.

xx

They walked, hand in hand with little Roland, down the streets of Storybrooke, gathering much attention as they passed. She didn't care though; this was the most free she had felt in a lifetime and dammit, she wasn't going to let gawks and wide eyed stares break her happiness. They reached Granny's where she planned to properly introduce Robin and Roland to Henry as well as everyone else (namely Snow and Tink). He stopped them short as young Roland ran ahead of them. She looked at him curiously as they stood there in the middle of the walkway, gazing at one another. He surprised her by pulling her into a loving, yet passionate kiss, which he let linger with a few smaller pecks before taking her hand, leading her inside the diner.

She stood there, taking it all in for a moment as Robin steered Roland towards a table. She was in Granny's, finally one of the good guys, and it felt...good. As she looked around, these were people she could actually consider as friends at some point. It felt nice to feel, wanted, like she belonged. All Regina had been searching for, was a home; and she had finally found her place amongst the people of Storybrooke. Yes, Regina Mills had seemingly found her happily ever after-or so she thought. Sadly, it only took a moment for that blissful feeling of home and belonging and family to be ripped apart.

Unfortunately, it was in a way she never saw coming. She had walked quietly over to the table where Robin and Roland were seated, just about to head over to Henry when she looked up just in time to see Emma Swan walking towards her, She felt no malice or hatred for the woman; only a mutual respect. After all, they did share a son; a son whom she loved very much.

"Regina, there's something you should know" Emma said rather cautiously. Under different circumstances, she would have a headache by now. Though in this moment, she felt like she could face whatever Ms. Swan was about to throw at her.

"I brought someone back from the past" Emma said, causing Regina's eyebrows to raise. Again, under different circumstances, she would've yelled, caused a scene, even called the woman an idiot. However, she said nothing, only listened.

"This woman and, she still thinks of you as-"

"Evil" Regina said, a familiar pang in her heart; there would always be someone who couldn't see her progress, her change.

"I'm gonna bring her over; I already told her it's okay but it's a little delicate but I feel like she met you she'll see-"

"I understand" Regina said, a very small smile on her lips as Emma walked away, going to get the woman. It was in that moment, that she felt the slightest feeling of dread sweep over her body. Something in her said to run, but her heart had told her not to. This was where she belonged, with these people, with Henry, with Roland, with Robin...her boys. The sound of that brought a smile to her face as Emma and the timid looking woman approached her.

"Regina, I would like you to meet-"

"Marian?" She heard a voice say, but it belonged to neither Robin nor the woman; the voice, it belonged to Robin. And then, she felt the whole world stop; everything that happened after that was like a slow motion movie.

"Marian?" Robin called out again, as the woman turned slightly, her eyes filling with tears and surprise

"Robin?" she said, as Regina's eyes also widened. No, this wasn't happening she thought to herself.

"I thought you were dead" Robin said, his eyes glistening with tears as he walked towards this woman...Marian. Maid Marian, his wife. His wife had been brought back from the dead

"I thought I'd never see you again" Robin said, pulling the woman into a tight embrace

"And I you!" Marian said as she held him in her arms.

And just when she thought her heart couldn't break anymore, it did

"Mama?" Roland said, walking towards the woman

"Roland? Oh my baby! Roland" Marian said, pulling the little boy into a hug as Regina's mouth hung open.

xx

At the sound of the commotion, Henry and Snow turned to slightly to see what was going on.

"Wait, is that-"

"Maid Marian; Robin Hood's wife; they've finally been united" Snow said with a smile as Henry groaned

"Oh no"

"Henry, what is it?"

"My mom...she's been dating Robin Hood; she said she felt like she really liked him, she said she might even like him" Henry said as Snow gasped, thinking back to just before she had Neal and they were preparing to fight Zelena. She had mentioned how Regina looked absolutely smitten, now she knew way; she was, because of Robin.

Regina stood there watching as Robin embraced his wife, tears in his eyes as the three of them hugged, looking like one big fucking happy family. How had this happened? And then, it hit her: Emma.

"You, you did this?" she said, turning to Emma; a look of anger and pain etched into her brown eyes as Emma's reflected remorse, confusion and fear for what Regina would do to her.

"I just, wanted to save her life" Emma said as Hook looked on from the distance, silently cursing himself for agreeing to let Swan bring this woman back to the present with them.

"You're just like your mother, never thinking of consequences" Regina said, her voice raising slightly, tears threatening to escape her eyes

"I didn't know" Emma said, suddenly putting two and two together: Regina and Robin Hood were together, and she had just ruined that.

"Well you'd just better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back" she said, her eyes reflective of pain and anger something that Snow knew all too well.

* * *

Feeling scared of what Regina might do to Emma, Snow stood.

"Regina..." she said softly as the woman whirled around to stare at her; this wasn't good, this was not good at all. As she looked into her step mother's eyes, they reflected the exact same look she had given her so many years ago when she learned that Snow had been the reason that Daniel had been killed. She could feel her hand shaking, the anger coursing through her veins, the magic that was wielding itself, ready to be used.

"Is everything alright here?" David asked, noticing the tension between the three women, the anger radiating on Regina's face, which suddenly became blank.

"Yes, everything's fine" Regina said, the look in her eyes suddenly scaring Snow

"Regina-"

"Everything's fine; I just realized I forgot something at home, I should get going" she said, a fake smile plastered on her face as she turned towards the door. It was only then did she hear his voice let out a silent curse before advancing towards her.

"Regina-"

"I'm, sorry; have we met before?" She said, a false look of confusion on her face to hide her pain

"Regina..." Robin sighed as her resolve wore down

"Go back to your wife, thief; you have a family to tend to, and I'm not apart of that" she said, her voice hollow, empty as Marian looked on, curiously watching the pair.

"Regina-"

"Wouldn't want your wife to grow suspicious of you talking to The Evil Queen, would you?" Regina said, the tone of her voice unnerving her; she hadn't used that tone since they had been in the Enchanted Forest.

"Regina-"

"No; goodbye Robin Hood"

"Regina-"

"I told you not to break my heart, and you did" she whispered, her body shaking as her tears became even harder to hide.

"I'm sor-"

"I gave myself to you" she said, her voice breathless as her mind thought back to their more than pleasurable experience in her hidden room just hours before

"Regina, please, I'm-" Robin began, reaching out to touch him as she quickly jerked away, turning around and exiting Granny's as fast as she could, leaving Robin and everyone else, completely stunned.

xx

"How did this happen, how did Marian-"

"I did it" Emma said to Robin as his eyes flashed with anger

"How did you-"

"Hook and I went through Zelena's time portal; we messed up a few things and-"

"Like hell you did; my wife, is back from the dead, and I'm fairly certain that I just broke a woman's heart" Robin said, glaring at Emma

"I'm sorry, I just, I wanted to save her life; she was going to be executed, by Regina and-"

"What? Wait, Regina was going to-"Snow began

"That's not the whole story" Robin said, cutting her off

"Robin, I'm-"

"I tried to warn you Swan" Hook said shaking his head as Tinkerbell approached the group

xx

"Where's Regina?" she asked, looking around at everyone, her eyes settling on the woman who sat at the booth, playing with Roland, smiling at Robin

"Is that-"

"Yes, that's my wife, Marian" Robin said with a sigh as Marian beckoned him over to her

"Who did that?" Tink said, turning to face the group

"I did, but why is-"

"A long time ago, I met Regina; it wasn't long after she'd married the king. I saved Regina from doing something really stupid. We started talking and I told her that she needed to find love, to find her happy ending. So I stole some fairy dust from Blue, used it to help Regina find her soul mate. We ended up at this tavern, and inside that tavern was a man...a man with a Lion Tattoo...that man was Robin Hood"

"So wait, Regina and Robin Hood?" Charming asked, a look of confusion etched across his face

"Yes; but Regina ran, became the Evil Queen. It wasn't until they met here that she discovered who he truly was and, I'm guessing she let herself fall for him...that is until you ruined it" Tink said turning to face Emma

"I said I didn't know" Emma replied, growing defensive

"Do you know what you could've possibly just done? To lose your true love is one thing, but to lose a soul mate? Well, you'd just better hope to hell that Regina doesn't revert back to her days as The Evil Queen or else, we're all in for a world of trouble" Tink said, shaking her head angrily before walking away.

"Emma, what did you do?" Snow whispered, shaking her head

"She said it was an accident Snow" Charming said

"And it's accidents like that that send Regina into a tailspin, a blind rage. Had I not told her secret-"

"None of this would've happened and we, wouldn't have happened. There would be no Emma, no Neal, no us"

"...But Regina wouldn't have been so evil. We still would've found each other Charming, but we could've raised Emma together, we could've had more children, my father wouldn't have had to die, Johanna wouldn't have had to die..." Snow stated

"I should go talk to her" Emma said

"No! You're probably the last person Regina wants to see right now Emma" Snow said quietly

"I'll go" Henry said softly

"She'll listen to you Henry, you go" Snow said softly, smiling at her grandson as he left the diner in search of his mother.

She didn't know how long she had been walking, she didn't know where she was walking to but, she knew she needed to get away, fast. By the time she realized where she was, her knees were hitting the wet grass as she doubled over in pain. Her heart hurt, literally; it felt excruciating pain. At this point, she wanted to just... that was it! It was the only way to stop her pain! Reaching into her chest, she wrapped her hands around her heart, attempting to yank it from her chest. Surprisingly, it wouldn't move; she tried again and again but, it still wouldn't move. Then, it hit her: her heart could no longer be removed because she had found...true love. Perfect, fucking perfect! Her heart was now stuck in her chest, seeing as she was able to wield light magic and had found true love. This, was her punishment; she was forced to spend eternity with this excruciating pain in her chest. Well, this certainly sucked. Finally, there was nothing left for her to due, except one thing: cry.

_Chapter 2 to follow..._

* * *

**I doubt if this will be a long story; something tells me it won't. I promise not to rush through it, but it's not going to take forever either. I see this being no less than 5, no more than 10 chapters at best. It gets pretty intense, and quite sad before it gets better. The ending is not exactly clear but, I do know that OutlawQueen is endgame. Lemme know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story got favorites, follows, and reviews quick! You guys must really like it! Here's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Xx**

* * *

"Mom?" Henry called out softly as he found his mother on her knees in their front yard, sobbing. It was only then did she look up and realize where she was.

"Henry!" She said quickly, trying to wipe her face as she stood, brushing dirt and grass stains off of her clothes.

"Mom, I-"

"Let's just, go inside Henry, shall we?" she said, mustering up as much of a smile as she could for her son who quietly followed her into the house.

It was quiet, too quiet for Henry's liking; he knew that she was hurting and in pain. He also knew that his mother was a woman who was hard to unmask. He figured that she'd went upstairs to her room to cry. Surprisingly, he found her upstairs in a hot bath.

"Mom?" he called out, causing Regina to turn around and look at him

"Henry, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's...are you okay?" he asked, glancing at the woman in the bathtub, covered in bubbles

"I'll be fine honey, I promise...I could use a pick me up though" she said with a smile

"Black Cherry ice cream?" Henry suggested

"You know me so well" Regina said with a smile

And that was how she spent her evening, eating several bowls of Black Cherry ice cream, curled up in bed, watching movies with her son until they both fell asleep. It was a nice feeling, being in bed with Henry, that is, until she fell asleep. Then, her mind was taken back to more pleasant events of their...could she even call it a relationship? No, it wasn't a relationship, but whatever the hell it was sure was nice while it lasted.

"_What do you see in me?" _

"_A second chance"_

"_How does it feel?"_

"_Stronger than ever"_

"_Then use my heart for the both of us"_

"_I've got your heart"_

These words, along with memories of their more intimate moments, their rendezvous earlier in her hidden office made her smile, until the scene from Granny's diner kept replaying in her head over and over, each time ending with her in tears, or destroying Emma Swan. Those parts of her dream were enough to wake her up, causing her to toss and turn for the larger part of the night. Though she was able to lie there peacefully, knowing that she had Henry by her side. Yes Henry, he was her one good thing. He was the reason she hadn't ripped out Tink, Emma and Marian's hearts. He was the reason she even strived to be...'one of the good guys'. If she had become a hero, it was because of his love for thoughts of her son were enough to soothe her into a somewhat peaceful slumber, that is when she wasn't waging a war against her mind not to think of a certain outlaw.

xx

The morning after was quite beautiful, and she would've admired had she not been hit with a dull ache in her chest. Robin would not be here when she got up, he would not come and visit her. He was with Marian, his wife, whom Emma fucking Swan had brought back from the goddamned dead. The only bright side to her existence was Henry.

"Hey mom, I know it's too soon but, can we go to-"

"Granny's, like we always do when we need a little 'pick me up'? Of course dear; I wouldn't deny you that right" Regina said with a smile

"Are you sure you'll-"

"Just, give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll be down" she said.

A few minutes turned into 20, due to her minor melt down in the shower, though Henry pretended that he wasn't standing outside of the door, listening to her sob uncontrollably. He put on a smile for her as they walked out to the car and headed to Granny's. Of course as soon as she hit the walkway, she was flooded with memories. It was right in the entrance where he pulled her close and kissed her, walked into the diner with her hand in hand, excited about being formally introduced to her son. It was also the same place where in a matter of minutes, her whole world was ripped apart.

"Mom" Henry began

"I'm fine, I'll be fine" Regina said, squaring her shoulders as they walked into Granny's. Of course, all eyes were on her as she walked in, she didn't fail to notice the few glares she got as well. That didn't come as a surprise to her, seeing as Marian was back and, from the text that Snow had sent her that morning, Marian had told the people of Storybrooke of her plans to execute her and how 'The Savior' had helped her escape, back to her family. Thinking of the text message made Regina snort and roll her eyes as she approached the bar.

"What'll it be Henry?" Granny asked

"The usual; what are you gonna get mom-"

"I'm sorry Henry but, I can't serve your mother" Granny said

"But-"

"Any woman who would take another woman away from her husband and child...I just can't-"

"It's fine Henry, you order, I'll pay" Regina said, looking at Granny

"Actually, it's on the house; I don't want your money either Regina" Granny said

"But, my mom's-"

"Henry, let it go" Regina said, placing an arm onto her son's shoulder; he didn't understand how these people worked, and he probably never would. Much to her dismay, the bell rang, signaling to her that more customers had arrived at Granny's. And as if the universe had decided to rub salt on an open wound, Robin walked in, Maid Marian and little Roland by his side. Of course, Roland was oblivious to what had transpired the night before and happily waved to Regina.

"Roland, don't speak to her" Marian said, pulling her son close, giving Regina a look of disgust

"But mama-"

"You heard your mother Roland, don't speak to her" Robin said quietly, and with that, Regina was sure what little ounce of a soul she had left, was gone. Granny came back with Henry's cocoa, giving the boy an affectionate smile, making sure to toss Regina one of disgust before happily heading over to take the newly united Hood family's order.

"Mom-"

"You know what Henry, you should go visit Snow today" Regina said, her eyes in a far away place

"But-"

"I'm sure you want to visit with the baby and...Emma" She said

"I'm just-"

"Henry, right now I want to be alone" Regina said, her eyes finally meeting his

"Don't loose hope mom; true love always finds it's way" Henry said, and his optimistic voice was enough to make her heart melt.

"I haven't given up Henry I just...I need to regroup, that's all" she said softly, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"You're still one of the good guys mom, I know it"

"And that, is what helps keep me going, knowing that you believe in me" Regina said with a smile, leaning forward to press a kiss to her son's head as she stood

"Can I come over later?" Henry asked hopefully

"Since when have you wanted to willing spend time cooped up with me?" she teased

"I got a couple video games we could play; I know how much you enjoy playing, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone"Henry said with a grin, causing a surge of happiness to flood Regina's heart momentarily

"I wouldn't' have it any other way, my little prince" she said as she stood, kissing his head.

"I'll see you around mom?"

"Definitely" she said with a smile as she left Granny's; however just as her hand went to open the door, another small voice stopped her.

Roland.

xx

"Regina, wait!" And in that moment, all eyes were on her; eyes of mistrust and hatred. She stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. She knew he was a child and didn't understand what was going on. But the way he tugged at her skirt, she couldn't help but turn around.

"Yes Roland?"

"I, I didn't, thank you, for my ice cream yesterday and, daddy says I'm always supposed to say thank you" he said, a shy smile on his face; it was a smile that she couldn't help but return as she crouched down on her knees, grinning at the little boy.

"Thank you Roland, I'm glad you enjoyed it"

However, that little happy moment was ruined by Marian, who quickly snatched Roland into her arms.

"Stay away from my son!" she ordered, her eyes were fierce, protective of the little boy. Sighing heavily, Regina stood, not bothering to respond as Marian picked up a very confused Roland, pulling him into her arms. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around, causing fear to wash over Marian's face.

"I'm sorry" Regina said quietly

"What?"

"I said, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, intrude on your family" her voice was polite, though her eyes held a certain hint of sadness to them as she left Granny's, not failing to notice Robin's eyes on her the entire time.

xx

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Emma asked her son as he walked into the loft 2 hours later, his face carrying a scowl

"Henry, is something wrong?" she asked as he stopped in front of her, slamming a note onto the table, shoving it at her:

_Henry, _

_I know I promised that you could come over after, what happened at Granny's,but I think it'd be best if you stayed away for a while. It's nothing that you've done I just, need some time to myself. I'm going away for a little while, I can't say how long I'll be gone, or if I'll ever come back. Just know that I love you with everything inside of me. Please be on your best behavior for Emma._

_Love, Regina_

"So, she's gone?" Emma questioned after reading the note

"Yeah, and it's all because you brought back Robin Hood's wife!" Henry said, his eyes angry, filled with tears

"Henry, I'm sorry-"

"She worked so hard to be good! She used light magic! She saved us from Zelena, she's a good guy now and, she's supposed to have her happy ending but, you ruined it for her!" Henry said angrily as he hurried up the stairs of the loft, slamming the door, not bothering to care if the noise woke baby Neal or not.

"Bloody hell Swan, you've managed to upset Henry and make Regina run away" Hook said as the blonde looked at him.

"I said, I was sorry! How was I supposed to know that Regina was dating Robin Hood?" Emma shouted

"You couldn't have known Emma; I think Henry's just upset because, well, Regina was, happy from what I could tell" Charming said

"You should go over and talk to her, see if she's still here" Snow said

"Wait, she can leave town?" Charming asked

"It's Regina; if anyone knows how this town works, it's her and Gold" Snow said

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm apologizing to Regina" Emma muttered as she stood on the Queen's doorstep. However, as if on cue, Regina opened the door.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?" she said, her voice filled with a slight bit of annoyance

"Look, I came here because Henry-"

"I just, I need some time alone" Regina said

"Regina I-"

"I don't wanna hear it" She said

"Regina, I didn't know-"

"And you never know! That's the problem with this damn family, it never seems to know! It's always going about making stupid decisions, not knowing or caring who it hurts!" Regina shouted, moving towards Emma.

"Look, I'll do whatever I have to to-"

"Unless you know how to open another time portal and send Marian back through it...then no, there's nothing you can do Miss Swan, except get the hell off my property, and make sure my son is properly looked after" Regina snarled

"So you are leaving then?"

"What I decide to do, is none of your damn business. Let's make one thing perfectly clear, if it weren't for Henry...well, last night, I would've taken great pleasure in ripping you to shreds piece by piece, watching your mother suffer in agony as I obliterated you once and for all, because since the minute you set foot in my town, you've done nothing but cause me pain and misery...but, for the sake of Henry, I won't kill you. I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to because, I'm one of you know...I'm a good guy" Regina said in pure disgust

"Now, get the hell of my property before I'm tempted to go back on my word and burn you to a crisp" she said, glaring at Emma before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

xx

"Emma! You're back!" Snow said a short time later as she saw her daughter enter the loft, looking as though she'd seen a ghost.

"Did you see her?"

"Is my mom okay?" Henry asked

"She's...fine; she just, needs some space kid, that's all. She asked me to keep an eye out on you for a while" Emma said as Henry simply glared at her before heading back up the stairs without a word, causing Emma to sigh

"How long's he gonna hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you Emma, he's just angry that Regina worked so hard to find that happiness, to be good and then, to have it taken all away, that's all. Give him some time" Snow said softly

"How'd Regina take to seeing you on her doorstep?" Charming asked

"Well...let's just say, I met The Evil Queen for the second time in my life, and I never wanna meet her again"

"What'd she say?"

"It's not so much about what she said, it's about what she didn't say...I don't think this is going to end badly"

"You don't think Regina's-"

"No; I don't think she'll go back to being evil but...she's definitely not herself, that's for sure. Her eyes were, hollow and, empty. She looked-"

"Heartbroken" Snow said with a sigh

"Is that how she looked when you-"

"Yes, that's exactly how she looked; she tried hard not to let that anger consume her but-"

"It wasn't long before she did"

"No, it wasn't; this time though, it might be easier for her to succumb to it, seeing as this is the second time she's had her happiness ripped away from her on account of this family" Snow said

* * *

After their last encounter, no one saw or heard from Regina, the residents of Storybrooke seemed to be on edge, not knowing if at any time she would resurface, turning back to her old 'Evil Queen' ways, trying to seek vengeance on Emma.

Henry was cordial to Emma, though no longer referring to her as mom, something that she hated. Things between Robin and Marian were good, on the surface, though in reality, he was just as worried about Regina as the Charming's were but, didn't express his concerns out of respect for his wife. It wasn't until after a month had passed that they went to Gold looking for answers as to where Regina might be.

"You all have not to worry, Regina is right here in Storybrooke" Gold told them simply

"How can you be so sure of it?"

"Because dearie, I know Regina better than anyone else. There are only 2 reasons Regina Mills goes into hiding. One, she's planning something and two, she's trying to regain her strength"

"So which one do you think it is?" Charming asked

"Well, given the, delicate situation, I'd say both. Regina's definitely up to something, I can sense the magic in the air, which means, Miss Swan if I were you'd I'd be careful" Rumple said

"So you think she's out to exact revenge?"

"No, nothing of the sort; Regina's grown far beyond her days of seeking revenge. It was why she was able to defeat Zelena; no, what Regina's doing, is to protect herself. Whatever magic she's using, well, it's quite powerful" Gold explained

"Do you think she'll ever come out of hiding?" Snow asked

"When she feels it's time, yes; if there's one thing I know about our beloved Queen, well she doesn't just sit back and take defeat that's for sure" Rumple said.

**1 month later...**

"Well, it looks like I can't stay in hiding much longer, can I?" Regina said with a sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror

She'd been in hiding long enough and, after her little discovery several days ago, she felt like now was more than a perfect time to come out of hiding. She carefully unlocked the magic she had used to keep her hidden room safe. The sun seemed to be blinding as it shined into the vault through the tiny slits in the window. Squaring her shoulders, Regina made her way up the stairs, pushing the door open. A lot had definitely changed in the 2 months since she had been locked away. It was spring time, she could tell by the freshness in the air. It felt good, the cool breeze that whipped across her face. As she carefully made her way further outside, she had one destination and one destination in mind: Rumpelstiltskin's shop.

_Chapter 3 to follow..._

* * *

**I have a BIG surprise planned! Is anyone curious as to why the first place she's headed is to Gold's shop? Lemme know what your thoughts are on this chapter by hitting the 'review' button!**

**Thanks!**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, fanfiction notifications are sent directly to my email and, I wake up and check my phone to find almost 25 reviews and nearly 50 follows-and it's been less than 24 hours since I posted this story? I'm just, blown away at the response. The only other time I had a response like this to a story was for a Grey's Anatomy fanfic (because yes, I write those too). Stuff like this always seems to overwhelm me. Thank you guys SO much for that, really! Oh and a couple of you were on the right track as to what Regina is going to see Mr. Gold for...mind you I said _kinda_. I think you'll all be surprised at what happens when she goes into Gold's shop -insert evil laugh- Thank you all so much for the love! Oh, and I've got a few other OUAT stories that need love too ("The man with the Lion Tattoo", "Something Wicked This Way Comes", "Together Someday"-yeah I know shameless promotion on my part but, your reviews really make me happy). Ahhh, anyway, let's get on with the next chapter shall we?**

**Xx**

* * *

When the bell to Mr. Gold's shop opened, the last person Belle expected to see, was Regina. The librarian couldn't help but be shocked to see the queen ever so casually stroll into the shop. There was something...different about Regina, something very different Belle could tell, but exactly what? She wasn't sure.

"Regina! Wow, it's been, it's been a long time since anyone's heard from you. How've you been?" Belle asked politely

"I've been fine Belle, thank you for asking" Regina said, her voice was polite as usual, but there seemed to be no life behind her eyes, and that was what scared Belle; the only other time Regina had looked like this, was back in The Enchanted Forest, when she was The Evil Queen.

"Henry's been worried sick about you; have you seen him yet?"

"No, I haven't, but I'm going to see him as soon as I leave here"

"Yes, I don't mean to sound rude but, _why **are** you here Regina_?"

"I needed to see Rumple; is he here?" Regina asked, glancing around the shop

"Uh, no I don't, I don't think so"

"Okay then...maybe you can help me; I'm looking for something"

"Okay..."

"I'm looking for a potion...don't worry, it isn't to kill Miss Swan or Marian if that's what you're thinking. It's actually a very rare potion actually; it's very small, in a gray bottle. Rumple usually keeps it locked away and-"

"And why would you need that potion Regina?" Rumple asked, causing the Queen to turn around

"Just the man I was looking for" Regina said with a smile as Rumple approached her

"Well, I see you've decided to come out of hiding...and not a moment too soon I see" Rumple said as he stood dangerously close to her, which made Belle a bit uneasy.

"I wasn't hiding; I was simply collecting my thoughts, figuring out my next move"

"And why exactly would your next move involve _that_ potion?"

"Let's just say...things have changed" Regina said, her voice sound stiff and uncomfortable

"You've only asked me for that potion twice before as long as I've known you. After the last time _well,_ you said you took care of that with a simple curse" Rumple said, a certain look in his eyes

"Yes well, just like any other curse, the one I cast was...broken"

"_And pray tell how did that happen_?" Rumple asked, a look of amusement in his eyes

"You're really going to make me admit this here, in front of Belle?" Regina asked as Rumple stared at her a few moments longer

"_What did you do_?" Rumple questioned, his voice dangerously low

"I haven't done anything..._yet_"

"So if you haven't done anything, _why do you need that potion_?"

"Let's just say, someone found a way around my curse, something I wasn't counting on" Regina said, her eyes dark and hollow

"I'll ask you one last time, what did you do?"

"Who says I-"

"Don't lie to me Regina; you've done something" Rumple said as Regina sighed, rolling her eyes

"Are you going to give me the damn potion or not?" she questioned

"I'm afraid I can't dearie; what you've got going on...well, let's just say if I let you have it, the little bit of a conscious I do have, would eat me alive"

"Oh, _Rumpelstiltskin has a conscious_...**_how sweet_**. You certainly didn't have a conscious the last two times I asked you for that _damn_ potion"

"Because the last two...times were, different; you weren't ready and, somethings just aren't meant to be"

"And why is this time any different than the last two times?"

"But this is, well, this time...it's meant to be" Rumple said in a sing song voice

"No, it's not" Regina said shaking her head

"Belle, do you mind leaving the shop for a little while? Regina and I need to have a, private conversation" Rumple said, not taking his eyes off of the queen

"Uh, sure; is everything-"

"It'll be fine; I just need to have a, in depth conversation with Regina, that's all. Regina's a stickler about her privacy"

"O-okay; I'll just, be at the library" Belle said, gathering her things as she headed for the door

"Oh, and would you mind switching the sign from 'open' to 'closed' this could take a while" Rumple said to his wife who quietly obeyed, giving the two former villains one last look before leaving.

xx

"Why'd you-"

"You mind doing something for me Regina?"

"What?"

"You mind ripping out your heart for me" Rumple said, noticing the blank expression that came across the Queen's face

"...I can't" she said, a distaste in her voice

"You can't, why what do you-"

"Cut the bullshit Gold, we both know why I can't rip my heart out anymore"

"_And why's that dearie_?"

"Because I was stupid and let myself fall for him"

"It's stuck there because-"

"Of true fucking love; how ironic is it, that my heart is now stuck in my chest because I let myself...but what does he do? _He walks away_! That thief chooses her over me!"

"Well, she was his wife first..."

"I don't need your sarcasm, are you going to give me the potion or not?" Regina said, growing frustrated

"Not until you answer one question: _what did you do_?" Rumple asked, coming closer to her

"I didn't do-"

"I've had about enough of your games dearie; I can feel that magic radiating off of you...but obviously you can't so, what did you do Regina" Rumple asked, grabbing her by the arm

"I told you, I-"

"Wrong answer; you took away your emotions..."Rumple said with a sigh as he waved a hand over Regina's body

"So what if I did?"

"You of all people should know what a spell like that can do. Did you at least leave any-"

"I saved only a small part of love just, enough for Henry" she said

"And what about your conscious?"

"Well, that was the first thing to go; it's what gave me the courage to come here and ask for the stupid potion anyway"

"You weren't going to ask for it?"

"No, because there was a stupid part of me that allowed myself to think 'well maybe if he found out...' but then I realized something: _hope, **is for the weak**_" Regina snarled

"You don't have any sense of guilt or remorse, do you?"

"None; it's just like when I slaughtered those people in the Enchanted Forest..._I feel nothing right now_"

"And pray tell why is Emma Swan still alive?"

"I can't kill her; and I won't kill her, because of Henry"

"I'm curious; how was it, that you were able to save-"

"I learned a few things, a few new spells during the missing year" Regina said with a smirk

"So you didn't just spend your time moping around the castle then?" Rumple said as Regina chuckled

"_When have you ever known me to just sit back and, rest on my laurels_? You seriously underestimate me; I'm quite appalled actually"

"I just thought that since you decided to be a hero-"

"_Ah, ah, ah_; I said I was a hero..._that day_; I haven't wielded any more light magic so, I'm no longer a hero. Now, _give me the damn potion_"

"I wonder what Henry would think if he knew you planned on killing his future sibling?" Rumple said as Regina's eyes widened in fear

"_You wouldn't dare_"

"Or better yet, I wonder what the famous Robin Hood would think if he knew-"

"You tell anyone what I plan on doing, and I'll be forced to tell Belle that you lied to her about the dagger"

"How do you-"

"Just like you; I have my ways of knowing" Regina said, pulling away from his grasp, pushing the imp in the chest

"You know, I can't really blame Emma Swan for what happened, but I can blame you" Regina said, raising an arm to throw Rumple across the room, smirking to herself as he looked up in surprise

"That baby you're carrying is quite powerful I must say...it, I won't harm but you, you I will" Rumple said walking towards Regina, who immediately backed away

"Why Regina, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were-"

"I'm not scared"

"You forgot something when you cast that spell to rid yourself of your emotions dearie, you can still feel things, thanks to that child" Rumple said, throwing Regina across the room.

"I just want the potion!" She said as tears filled her eyes, causing Rumple to shake his head

"Is that sadness I sense?" Rumple said teasingly as he thrust his hand outward, a surge of magic shooting at Regina, causing the queen to double over in pain

"Stop! Stop it!"

"I'm afraid I can't dearie" Rumple said, watching as Regina's eyes closed as tears fell down her cheeks

"Stop it, please!" she cried, falling to the floor

"That child you're carrying is quite powerful, and I refuse to let you revert back to your Evil Queen ways" Rumple said, falling to his knees as he placed a hand on Regina's chest, causing her to feel every single emotion she had been trying so desperately to mask since Marian's return.

xx

"Belle! This is a surprise!" Snow said as she saw the young woman walk into Granny's diner

"Rumple's with Regina" Belle said as all eyes landed on her

"Regina's back?" Emma asked, as Henry instantly stood, heading towards the door

"Yes but...she's different; very different" Belle said cautiously

"What do you mean different?" Snow asked

"Well, she had this, hollow look in her eyes; there seemed to be no life in them at all...it was quite scary actually. She asked for a potion, a very rare potion"

"Well that's just great, now she's going to kill us all" Grumpy said

"No, no, no, I don't think she wanted the potion to hurt anyone, I think she wanted it for herself"

"Did she say what kind of potion it was?" Charming asked

"No; just that it was a very very rare potion; that's when Rumple came in and, he and Regina started talking in riddles"

"Riddles?"

"You know, as though whatever the potion was used for was a secret of some sort. Apparently it's pretty powerful if she had to go to Rumple for it. He said she's only asked for it twice, said she didn't need it after the second time because, she cast a curse"

"You don't think she's gonna-"

"I don't know but apparently, whatever curse she cast in order for her not to need the potion again was broken" Belle said just as the diner suddenly began to shake; from a distance, a splash of light magic could be seen coming from Gold's shop.

"What the hell was that?" Charming asked

"I don't know, but it came from Gold's shop" Emma said

"It's my mom, something's wrong" Henry said, quickly making his way out of Granny's Snow, Charming, Emma, Belle and Hook following quickly behind.

* * *

The magic that was now radiating the room was so intense that it caused the room to shake.

"Why...are you doing this to me?!" Regina screamed

"I can't let you kill this child Regina!" Rumple shouted

"Why?!"

"Because if you kill it and become Evil again well, you'll ruin us all And I can't let you do that!" Rumple shouted, plunging his hand into the Queen's chest, causing her to let out an ear piercing scream as a powerful bright light filled the room, followed by a small whirlwind of what appeared to be Regina's emotions, which quickly entered her chest. By the time Rumple let her go, Regina had passed out on the ground as Rumple sat there, completely out of breath, just as the door to the shop flew open.

"What the hell happened?!" Emma shouted as she saw an unconscious Regina on the ground, Rumpelstiltskin near her, his breathing heavy

"Rumple!" Belle said, rushing towards her husband as Henry rushed towards Regina, pulling her into his arms

"Mom! Mom! Wake up, please!" He shouted, slightly shaking her

"Rumple, what did you do?" Snow asked

"I saved Regina from doing something stupid" he said as he stood

"Something stupid, what was she-"

"That, is no one's concern but Regina's and mine. You Miss Swan, need to find away to fix the mess you've made; because if you don't...well the outcome won't be pretty for anyone" Rumple said

"But, how do I-"

"Marian has to go back to the past"

"But, that means she'll-"

"It's either Marian dies or we all die, starting with you Miss Swan"

"What do you mean?"

"Regina cast a spell to rid herself of her emotions and if I hadn't did what I just did, well she would've eventually turned into The Evil Queen again and this time, she'd be more powerful than anyone else we've met; _bigger_ than Pan, _bigger_ than Cora, _bigger_ than Zelena...she'd be unstoppable"

"She did this because-"

"Regina feels with her entire being, with her soul; that's why Zelena needed her heart to enact the curse"

"The most resilient heart" Snow said softly

"Exactly; she isn't controlled by magic, she's controlled by her heart. Cora may have taught Regina that love is weakness but, in Regina's case-"

"It's strength" Emma said

"She just had to find that lesson out for herself"

"So, exactly what did she want with that potion?" Belle asked as Rumple sighed heavily

"That potion...is something Regina must never get her hands on"

"Why not?"

"Because if she does, it'll destroy her, ripping away whatever ounce of humanity she has left"

"What's stopping her now?"

"Her love for Henry, and for a certain thief"

"Robin Hood?"

"There are two types of love, true love and your soul mate. What you and Charming have Snow, is true love, the rarest form of love...but Regina and Robin have, it only comes a long once every few lifetimes"

"So, exactly how does this soul mate thing work?" Emma asked

"The process in our world is much more complicated than it is here. Here, you can't have more than one soul mate; in our world, you only get one. When you all went to stop Zelena from enacting her time portal, Regina wasn't able to wield good magic...until the minute Robin Hood put his hand on her heart"

"Because he's her soul mate"

"Exactly"

"But, Marian's back-"

"Which is a problem; it's very rare for a soul mate and one's true love to exist at the same time, if they're not the same person. Having Marian and Regina exist at the same time is a big problem, for Robin and especially for Regina. Most people confuse true love and soul mates. Our friend Robin, is convinced-"

"That Marian is his soul mate" Snow said

"Not quite; Robin has never truly let go of Marian. He accepted that she was dead but, his heart never quite moved on from her"

"So how do we fix this?" Emma said

"It's not a _we_ Miss Swan, it's how are _you_ and your pirate going to fix this. Regina's strong and when she wants something, she's going to fight like hell to get it. She wants that potion and she'll be damned if she doesn't get it"

xx

"Exactly what does the potion-"

"Mom!" Henry said excitingly as Regina opened her eyes

"Henry?" she said groggily

"Yeah mom, it's me" Henry said pulling her into a hug; glancing around to see where she was, her eyes instantly landed on Rumple; the dull ache in her chest was a painful reminder of what he had done.

"You-"

"It was for you own good dearie" Rumple said quietly

"That wasn't for my good, it was for-"

"_Me mom_, he did it for me; you're a good guy now and, I don't wanna loose you to the darkness again" Henry said, causing Regina to pull him into a tight hug

"I'm sorry Henry; I'm so sorry" she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks as she felt Henry's tears on her neck. He was crying, her son was crying, over her. It was something she hadn't seen him do in years.

"Henry, Henry listen to me; I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, I promise. I lost my way for a minute but, you were the reason I stayed, you're the reason I-"

"Mom, you need to be good, not for me, but for you" Henry said

"I have no reason to be good Henry, except you...everything I love, I loose" Regina said through a sob

"Mom-"

"No Henry, it's true; every time I try and do good, something bad happens. I lost Daniel, I lost my mother, my father, I lost you...I lost, Robin"

"Mom, you didn't lose me; I'm right here"

"But I did lose you, you hated me for so long; you, you turned to Emma and I-"

"And I'm sorry mom; Emma's my mom too, but you're my mother, you're _always_ going to be my mother, _always_" Henry said

"And I love you for that Henry, but no matter what I do, I'm always going to be a villain. I've saved this town so many times over the last year and, what has it gotten me? Nothing; not so much as a simple thank you from anyone. **_Do you know who they think saved them from Zelena?_** _Emma_! **_Do you know how they think saved you from Pan_?** Emma! **_Do you know who they think saved them from Pan's curse and from Greg and Tamara?_** _Emma_! I had to give you up and I had to sacrifice my life, to save these people..._and they see me as nothing more than the Evil Queen_. That's all I am to them Henry, _evil. _But Rumpelstiltskin here has done more evil things than I have in my entire lifetime and even he gets a happy ending _and what do I get_? I have my happy ending ripped away from me for a second time, by your family" Regina said, glaring the two women who had been the source of her misery since she met them.

"Regina" Snow said softly, moving towards her

"Don't touch me Snow!"

"Regina, I'm sorry;_ I am **so** sorry_. You deserve happiness and _so much more_; and I'm sorry that it keeps getting ripped away from you, I really am. But I promise you, _**we will** find a way for you to get the happily ever after you deserve_. We're gonna work together to find a way to fix this, _because you have done **so much good**_; you saved my life, you saved my son's life and I owe you for that" Snow said, taking the older woman's hands into her own, staring into her eyes.

"You can't give up hope mom; love always finds a way" Henry said as Regina looked at him. And for the first time since her whole world fell apart, Regina found something that she'd since long forgotten: _strength_.

_Chapter 4 to follow..._

* * *

**Chapter 4 is gonna be a little tricky, because I have to figure out how in the WORLD to tie Robin and Marian into this story. I've pretty much got Regina's whole arc down but, everything else is pretty fuzzy. Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas concerning the whole Robin/Marian thing-I'm open to almost anything, though I'm skeptical about killing off Marian. People have been mentioning me doing a 'Frozen' tie in, but I'm not sure about that, seeing as I've never seen the movie and I'm still skeptical about how it's going to fit in on the show. Oh, and did you guys like the twists I threw in there with the potion? I just wanna say, I had SO much fun writing the Rumple/Regina stuff! Oh, and the two times Regina asked Rumple for the potion will also be explored as well as the baby's conception as well! Thank you all so, so much for your reviews and follows, they make my day!**

**Muah!**

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Words cannot express how grateful I am for the love you all have shown this story. I'm glad you all are enjoying it. Now, I must add that this chapter is pretty heavy so, if you don't like baby killing...now's the time to leave. The rating for this chapter could be upped to M for the seriousness of the content-you have been warned. There is also smut, OutlawQueen smutt.**

**Xx**

* * *

She had been in this situation before, 3 times to be exact. This was nothing new to her, to be pregnant with a child she didn't want. Actually, she did want this child, just as she had wanted her first but, of course, the men in her life always seemed to make things more...difficult.

_The Enchanted Forest-Many Years Ago_

_Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong and she knew it. She had been sick for days, something she contributed to seeing the love of her life's heart being ripped out and crushed, right in front of her. However, after a week had passed and she was still pale, deathly looking, she knew that this wasn't her just being grief stricken over Daniel's death._

_She was pregnant._

_And in that moment, she felt a sliver of hope, that maybe true love did conquer all. That is, until her mother got wind of it. To Cora, this wasn't happy news; in fact, it was the worst news she could have ever received._

"_Pregnant!? Regina, do you know what this means!?" She shouted at her daughter_

"_It means I can't marry the king" _

"_Like hell you will; you're going to marry the king if it is the last thing I do. How many times did you and Daniel..."_

"_Once, just once" Regina said quietly as she thought back to that blissful night, a smile on her face_

"_Are you, smiling about this?!" Cora raged, stepping closer to her daughter who instantly backed away._

"_Why can't I be happy mother? I'm having a child with the man that I-" Regina began, only to be met with a forceful hand across the face, knocking her to the ground_

"_What have I told you about love Regina? love...is weakness!" Cora shouted, her eyes glazed over with fury_

"_No it isn't mother, it's strength!" Regina shouted back as Cora laughed_

"_You foolish, foolish girl; I was like you once' young, dumb and in love. I quickly learned that in order to become someone, you have to let go of child like fantasies. Besides, love didn't save Daniel from having his heart ripped out now did it? Or do you need a reminder of where his body is buried?" Cora said, pointing her hand where a lowly shallow grave stood just outside of the stables, underneath the apple tree._

"_I'm having this baby mother, whether you like it or not" Regina said indignantly, causing Cora to strike her again, as Regina cried out in pain_

"_You're ruining your life!" Cora yelled_

"_No! I'm ruining the life you wanted for me! I don't want this life mama, I just wanna be happy, with the baby that Daniel and I created" Regina said, tears swimming in her eyes._

"_I'm your mother, and I know best; the child will be done away with" Cora said, her voice cold as ice_

"_Mother! No! You can't-"_

"_I am your mother and you will do as I say!" Cora shouted, using her magic to pin Regina against a wall_

"_And if you think about running, I'll rip your heart out and crush it myself" Cora snarled, waving her hand, causing Regina to fall to the floor._

_xx_

_Of course, Regina tried to run, and was immediately brought back to the estate kicking and screaming by guards. She was carried into her bedroom where Cora sat with her father, who looked away along with a doctor, who had several odd looking instruments with him._

"_No! No! You can't do this! You can't make me do this!" Regina shouted, moving towards the door which was unfortunately blocked by guards._

"_Regina, this is for you own good" Cora said as she moved towards her daughter, who quickly jerked away from her._

"_I won't let you kill this baby mother, I won't let you kill my child!" Regina said, placing her hands protectively around her stomach as her mother sighed_

"_Regina, oh Regina; you could've made this so much more easier" Cora said, shaking her head as two guards grabbed Regina, placing her onto the bed._

"_No! Stop, please! Father! Daddy! Don't let her do this to me!" Regina shouted as the men held her down to the bed_

"_I'm so sorry dear" Henry, Regina's father said quietly, turning to look away, unable to bear the horror in his daughter's eyes as she begged him to help her._

"_Just relax Regina, it'll all be over soon" The doctor said, moving closer to her_

"_No! Stop! Please! I'm begging you, don't do this!" Regina cried as the man moved to sit near the end of the bed, pulling her legs apart as he pushed her night gown up._

"_Stop! Stop! Mother! No!" Regina cried before she let out a bloodcurdling scream of agony before she passed out from the pain._

_When she woke up several hours later, she felt an emptiness in her womb and a pain in her heart along with the severe pain in between her legs. Her baby was dead, and so was her last piece of hope for at least some type of future with Daniel. Her mother of course told the king that she had fallen ill and would need a few days to recover before marrying him. And she did marry him, just as soon as her body had enough time to recover from the horrible wrong that had been done to it._

_xx_

_The second time she had been with child was barely 2 years into her marriage to the king. Of course when she told him he was overjoyed, so was Snow. Snow, the little brat who had ruined her chance at happiness. She was the reason Daniel was no longer alive, Daniel and their sweet, sweet child. The thought of carrying a child that didn't belong to Daniel seemed to send her into a blind rage._

"_Regina?" Snow asked, ripping her step mother from her thoughts_

"_Yes dear?" Regina asked, plastering on her fake smile that was only reserved for the people she loathed most._

"_What do you think the baby will be, a boy or a girl?" She asked, and the sight of her happiness made Regina want to scream_

"_I, I don't know dear; just as long as he or she is healthy, happy and loved, that's all that matters" Regina said, though on the inside, she wished for nothing more than the gods to spare her of having to birth into the world a child that she would hate almost as much as she hated Snow._

"_You're glowing" Rumpelstiltskin said to her a few days later as he appeared in her bedroom_

"_I'm with child" she said simply_

"_And how do you feel about that?" he asked_

"_I hate it; how can one hate a child that isn't even born yet?" She exclaimed_

"_Well you don't have to have it you know" Rumple said matter-of-factly _

"_I, I don't?"_

"_Why, of course not; there are ways to get rid of unwanted children dearie"_

"_How?"_

"_With this" he said as a small vile magically appeared in his hands_

"_What is that?"_

"_It's the answer to your problem; just drink this and the child will be gone"_

"_That's it?"_

"_Well there are side affects; you'll be in a great deal of pain. Fever, sweats, chills, severe pain in your lower region for-"_

"_I'll take it" Regina said_

"_Just like that? You want to willingly get rid of-"_

"_I don't want this child! I don't want children ever, especially with him" Regina said angrily_

"_You're the queen, you know it's your duty to-"_

"_Just, give me the potion, please; I'll suffer whatever I have to, just as long as I'm ridden of this, this thing inside me!" Regina said_

"_Very well, I should mention-" Rumple began, but was stopped as Regina snatched the potion away from him, drinking it hastily. She stood there for a few moments, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did._

"_It didn't work! I'm still-" she began, but was cut off by a pain so intense that it brought her to her knees, causing her to cry out._

"_Regina? Regina!" Snow cried as she ran into her step mother's room to find her doubled over on the floor in pain._

"_Someone get the doctor, and my father!" Snow called out as she moved next to Regina, wiping the beads of sweat that had began to form on her forehead_

"_It's going to be okay Regina, I promise"_

_She stayed in this condition, drifting in and out of consciousness from the severity of the pain for a week. She often found herself crying out, begging for death to come. Sadly, death did not come to Regina, but to the child she was carrying._

"_There, there Snow; when Regina has regained her strength, we'll try again" King Leopold told his daughter as she sat by her step mother's bedside sobbing over the loss of her unborn sibling. While Regina wept on the outside, her heart leaped with joy._

* * *

"_Your majesty?" Johanna said softly one night a few weeks after the loss of the baby_

"_Mmmm, Johanna, what is it?" Regina groaned, annoyed that she had been disturbed from her sleep_

"_The king, he wishes for you in his bedchambers M'lady" the older woman said as Regina's eyes filled with fear. Leopold's bed was a place she hated going. There was nothing special about what happened there; it was only a horrible reminder that when the timing was right, he would be the first to go._

"_Johanna-"_

"_I've put him off for the past few days your highness but, I can't hold him off any longer. He's insisting that you come to his bedchambers, or else..."_

"_Or else what?"_

"_He'd be forced to come to yours" Johanna said sadly_

_Regina nodded in understanding as she carefully got out of bed and headed for Leopold's bedchamber._

_"You wished to see me Leopold?" Regina asked quietly as the king sat on the side of the bed_

_"Come" he motioned as she silently approached him_

_"Undress yourself" he ordered_

_"But, it's only been-"_

_"The doctor said you only needed days and I have given you that, days"_

_"But I'm still-"_

_"If you are well enough to take a stroll around the palace grounds, you are well enough to fulfill your wifely duties to me" Leopold said_

_"I only left my bedroom because I needed fresh-"_

_"Enough! Undress yourself at once" he ordered, the tone of his voice hard and sharp as Regina sighed, removing her clothing before sliding into bed next to him._

_There was nothing special about this, what he was doing to her; it wasn't loving the way it had been with Daniel. He was like dead weight on top of her, grunting and panting, causing an ache between her thighs. She could only gasp in pain when she felt his seed enter her body. She closed her eyes, thinking of Daniel and the baby they had lost._

xx

_The last time it happened, she had been quite far along in her pregnancy, something that she dreaded. This time, it was going to happen, this baby would surely be born. She hadn't heard from Rumpelstiltskin in quite sometime and was sure that he had all but abandoned her and found someone else to train. She of course pretended to be thrilled that it was finally happening for her. She pretended to be interested in picking out colors and linens and baby names. No one was the wiser, she had become good at faking it, almost as good as she had become at faking orgasms whenever she slept with Leopold. He too, was none the wiser of either. Snow seemed to be permanently attached to her side, always talking to the insipid child, as if the thing could hear her. Regina however, was just ready for her misery to end._

"_My, my, my, it seems that the king is quite adamant about keeping you impregnated isn't he? The last time we spoke, you were pregnant, we speak again and poof! You're pregnant once more!" Rumpelstiltskin said as he appeared to Regina one evening as she prepared for supper._

"_What, I don't get a snarky reply?" Rumple asked_

"_Unless you can get rid of this child, then get out" Regina said cruelly_

"_You always underestimate me dearie; didn't I help you with your last little...problem" Rumple stated_

"_Can you help me again?"_

_"It's always a pleasure to help those in need" Rumple said with a high pitched laugh, conjuring up yet another small liquid potion that would too do away with this baby._

_"I should warn you that-" Rumple began _

_She drank the potion in a flash and waited, and waited, and waited. Still nothing happened. Hours turned to days and still, nothing happened. She felt angered, furious even! Why the hell was she still with child!? The potion should've easily made this baby disappear as well. Finally, after nearly 7 days, Regina got her wish. She was having supper with Snow and Leopold when her water broke._

"_It's too soon!" Leopold shouted to the midwife who looked at him_

"_It is within her time range to give birth sire, you have nothing to worry about. This has been a normal pregnancy so far. Everything will be fine. You just sit back and wait; you'll soon be a father again" the midwife, Lydia told him. _

xx

_The birthing process for Regina was hell; she felt like death had come ten times over. Her screams of agony could be heard throughout the entire palace. It was rumored to be heard in other parts of the kingdom as well._

"_Regina, I need you to push" Lydia instructed the young queen, who looked deathly pale, as though she didn't have much life left in her fragile body_

"_I can't" Regina panted, her brow drenched in sweat as her chest ached in pain from breathing _

"_You can do this, a big push Regina" Lydia instructed as the queen bared down and began to push. _

_The birthing process took nearly 2 days; 2 whole days of agonizing torture and Regina's screams. She wished death upon herself one hundred times over._

"_Just one more push Regina" Lydia told the now sobbing queen_

"_Please! I can't, I have no strength left" she cried, her voice hoarse, weak like_

"_Just one more push and the child shall be here" Johanna encouraged, taking Regina's hand in hers as she gave one last agonizing push, collapsing back onto the bed, her eyes closed. However, her heart began to pound when there was no sound of crying. Had it worked? Was this child dead too?_

"_Fetch the doctor, quickly" Was the last thing Regina remembered before allowing herself to be consumed into a pile of nothingness. _

* * *

_When she came to, several days later, Rumpelstiltskin was standing over her a grim look on his face._

"_Is the baby alive?" she asked weakly_

"_I'm afraid not dearie" Rumple said, watching as a look of relief washed over the queen's face_

"_How-"_

"_You've been out of it for a few days; you do realize that you can't keep using these potions on yourself each time you have an unwanted...house guest. The next time could kill you" Rumple said_

"_It's a fate better than this horrible life I have now"_

"_There is another way"_

"_What can I do?"_

"_Well, you could cast an infertility curse on yourself"_

"_Infertility?"_

"_Yes, meaning you would never be able to get pregnant again...unless you were to become, intimate with your true love"_

"_My true love has since been long dead; I won't have that problem, because there's no other child that I would want besides Daniel's children, and that can't happen" Regina said_

"_Very well; once you've regained your strength, we go back to our routine"_

"_And you'll teach me how to cast the infertility curse?"_

"_Most certainly dearie, though something tells me that you'll regret this decision later on in life"_

"_If I can't have Daniel's children then, there's no reason for me to regret the choice. I couldn't stand the thought of giving Leopold children that would be related to that wretched Snow White" Regina said _

"_Very well then; we return to business as usual three days from now" Rumple said, and with that, he was gone._

xx

**Storybrooke-Present:**

This was the 4th time, the 4th child she had carried, the 4th child she was uncertain of. This was the 3rd time she had contemplated silently killing off the baby. However, this time, people would know Rumple would know, and if he knew, he would tell Henry, and he would most certainly tell Robin. Aside from Rumpelstiltskin, no one was the wiser. The changes in her body were quite subtle, unnoticeable; the tiniest swell in her stomach, her moodiness, the way her breasts looked much fuller. To the untrained eye, she still looked normal, but to Regina, who had seen what pregnancy could do first hand, knew that it wouldn't be long before she started showing. She had no idea what she was going to do. The decision weighed on her mind heavily daily. On one hand, she knew that she should tell Robin, because thanks to Rumpelstiltskin putting her emotions back in her body, she realized that she still loved him. On the other hand, she wanted nothing more than to rid herself of this problem, because of the fear that he would reject her, and this baby. She knew that there was no way in hell Rumple would let her anywhere near that damn potion. Plus, his words from the last time she'd used it still rang in her head.

"_If you use it again, it could very well kill you"_

It wasn't that she wanted to die, she just knew that she couldn't deal with something like this, especially not now. If things were different, meaning, there was no Maid Marian, then she would be thrilled, overjoyed at the prospect of having a child of her own. Also, there was that pang in her heart for wanting this baby, but not her children with Leopold. Snow should have 2 siblings by now, Henry and Emma should have aunts and uncles. She figures that if she'd had the children, she could have made the most out of it. However, she was a different person then compared to who she was now. The biggest thing on her mind, is the child that she should've had with Daniel, her sweet, sweet Daniel. She wonders if that child would've loved her, would have filled the void in her heart where Daniel's love should have been. The thing that sticks out the most, is the fact that Robin Hood, freaking Robin Hood had been the undoing of her infertility curse.

_Their lips touched in a slow and sensual way at first, followed by an urgency. Their bodies soon became as one, unable to tell where one began, where the other ended. He made the first move, daring to push her back onto the sofa, something which she didn't object to. In fact, she found it to be welcoming as he shifted so that he was on top of her, his hands were cupping her face as her hands threaded through his hair, a soft moan spilling from her lips. She sighed contently as his hands moved away from her face and to her waist and then lower to her thighs, which oh so easily wrapped around his waist, her dress halfway up her body now. She could feel the way their hearts moved in sync. It was all so perfect, that is, until they had to pull away for air, their foreheads resting against one another, their breathing heavy._

"_Regina..." Robin said softly; he truly was a gentleman, asking her permission to make the next move_

"_Yes" was all she said, nodding her head vigorously _

"_Are you sure?" he asked as she pulled him in for another kiss to give him her answer. His lips were soft, inviting. And to him she tasted sweet, like cinnamon or something of the sort. His tongue darted from his mouth, again asking for permission for access into her mouth which she happily granted. Their tongues did a soft, yet passionate duel, becoming familiar with one another, like two old friend who hadn't seen in other in a long time. His hands threaded through her hair as her hands moved underneath his shirt, the feeling of his soft skin on her palms sending shivers down her spin. She smirked as she heard him grunt from the contact, his hand moving to caress her stocking clad thigh as she moaned softly. It was Regina who pulled away first, sitting upright with her back to him._

xx

_She wanted him to be in control, something she had never done before during sex. Pulling her close to him, he carefully unzipped her dress, drinking in the sight of her soft skin, moving to press a kiss to her shoulder, loving the soft hum that came from her lips as his slowly pulled the strap of her bra down her shoulder, pressing a kiss there as well. He took his time, kissing along her shoulder blades, making his way to her neck, loving the way her body shivered against his as he made his way back up to her jaw, her cheek, finally turning her so that he could capture her lips once more. Slowly, she stood, allowing her dress to pool to the floor as she stood in front of him half naked. _

_She bit her lip in anticipation of what he would do and how this would turn out. She was willingly giving herself to someone. Of course, she'd slept with many men in her lifetime, mostly as the temptress or seductress. Here, with Robin Hood, she was simply Regina, giving yet another piece of herself to this man. She was allowing herself to be vulnerable, open to him. She smiled softly as he held out his hand out to her, pulling her closer to him so that she was standing between his legs. Slowly, he ran his hands along her hips, leaning forward to kiss her abdomen, his mind wandering to a far away place. _

_Carefully, his hands pulled down her stockings, exposing her to him even more. She leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers in a kiss so intense that he could do nothing but lean back into the couch as she climbed on top of him, straddling his lap, her legs falling on either side of him as he drank her in fully. His hands steadily moved up her back, stopping to unhook her bra as she smiled at him through their kiss. Once her breasts were exposed to him, his breath caught in his throat. This was the Queen, the Evil Queen, and she was fully exposed to him. He knew it to be a great honor to bed a woman as regal and elegant as Regina. He softly palmed her breasts, loving the way her head fell back slightly in pleasure as she moved her hips against his lap, keeping their kiss steady. _

_She pulled away to gently kiss his neck as his hands explored her breasts, loving the way they felt in his hands, as if he were meant to do this all of the time. Slowly, tortuously, he kissed along her throat, across her chest, along the tops of each breast before allowing his lips to capture one of her rosy nipples in his mouth, eliciting a moan from Regina as her hands ran through his hair. He took his time with each one, tenderly sucking and biting them as she panted out in pleasure._

"_Robin, please"she begged him, pulling him away to stare into his eyes, wanting, needing more of him. Carefully, he shifted, placing her back onto the soft cushions of the sofa as he removed his shirt, exposing his well toned abs, which Regina eagerly reached out to touch, her hands roaming all over his body as he leaned in for more. His hands were everywhere, literally as he explored her body more, daring to go lower. He knew that by now she was definitely ready for him, the way her back arched off of the sofa, her hands wrapping around his neck as she softly moaned his name. _

"_Robin, Robin please" _

"_Patience your majesty" he muttered against her stomach as his hands moved to her hips, very slowly pulling her panties down her legs. It was highly obvious that Regina wanted him, the arousal dripping from her thighs made this evident to him. He slid his fingers into her with much ease, his erection straining against his jeans as he heard her cry out in pleasure. Slowly, he moved his fingers in and out of her, his tongue doing the rest. He could do nothing more than sigh contently at the way Regina moaned his name, begging him not to stop._

* * *

_He certainly had no plans to, at least not until she had reached her peak, which didn't take very long. Within minutes he felt her walls begin to contract around his fingers as her hands found their way to his hair once more, crying out his name over and over until he felt her muscles relax. He gave her a few moments to recover, slowly kissing his way back up her body._

"_Robin..." she said softly, reaching out to cup his cheek_

"_Are you alright love?"_

"_I'm, I'm more than okay" she said with a laugh as he kissed her once more, allowing it to grow deeper, grunting as her hands found their way to his jeans, easily unbuckling them, eagerly tugging them down his legs._

"_I see the queen is impatient" Robin chuckled_

"_Only when it comes down to things I want" Regina muttered as he helped her pull his pants off, tossing them aside along with his boxers. _

_She couldn't control the moan as she felt his length pressing along her thigh, causing Robin to smirk at her before leaning in to kiss her passionately before carefully sliding into her. He knew in that moment that their bodies connected, that this was something he could see himself doing for the rest of his life. Maybe it was the way she reacted to his touch, or maybe it was the way his name spilled from her lips like a perfect melody. He knew that in that moment, that he was in love with her, every single part of her; the good, as well as the bad. _

_In that moment, he vowed to do all that he could to prove to this woman that he loved her, and that she deserved to be loved. He promised himself that he would all that he could to make her laugh more than she cried, to make her more happy than sad. He vowed that he would make her see the good in herself, when the guilt of the queen tried to overtake her. Each move, each thrust, each stoke was special, filled with love. Everything that transpired between them was filled with something: love. And as she made passionate love to Robin Hood, Regina forgot about Rumpelstiltskin's words that her infertility curse could be broken by a moment of intimacy with your true love. She didn't think of that, because her mind was currently muddled with thoughts of Robin, that is, when she wasn't calling out to the heavens about how amazing it all felt. _

_Her pleads of his name like a chorus didn't go unnoticed, it only spurred him on more, wanting her have the most pleasurable, exhilarating orgasm possible. He only intensified things by forcing her to stare into his eyes as she reached her peak, her breaths uneven, her heartbeat erratic, as though it would explode while in her chest. He only managed to make her come completely undone by placing a hand between them, slowly rubbing at her clit. Her body tensed, then shook with pleasure as her orgasm washed over her, several times, the last time, taking Robin with it like the tide as her hands fiercely gripped his shoulders as she called out his name until she was breathless._

Now, as she thinks back to that moment as Rumpelstiltskin's words ring clear through her head, she has a desperate need to get her hands on that damn potion now more than ever.

_Chapter 5 to follow..._

* * *

**I hope this chapter wasn't too tough for you. Also, you should be prepared to see more of Robin in the next chapter. I can't say exactly what's going to happen (because I'm still trying to figure that out), but I do think you'll like where we're going. Oh and those of you who want Frozen in this story-DM me pitch me a kick ass way to tie Elsa into this story and I'll try and do it.**

**Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, the idea hit me about how to add Robin into the mix...during a nap/daydream. I was reading through the OutlawQueen fanfics (seeing as that's what going to keep me from going insane this summer) and, because I have this weird habit, I read Together for Never-to try and see it from you guys' perspective and BAM! Where to go next just hit me. It's official: there will be NO Frozen in this fanfic, not with the direction I plan on taking it. Anywho, I can't thank you guys enough for all of your favorites/follows/reviews on this story. I see that I should start focusing on one story at a time instead of trying to do multiple updates. So, by popular demand, I'm going to focus on getting this story done first-THEN work on SWTWC, Together Someday, and The Man with the Lion Tattoo. If I could personally thank all of you for the love you've been giving this story. If I knew more than one language, I'd thank each and every one of you. So as a token of my appreciation, I gift you with chapter 5.**

**Warning: OutlawQueen angst/smut**

* * *

In the days following Marian's return, Robin went through the gauntlet of emotions: shock, joy, sadness, pain, fear, love, hate, confusion. The emotions hit him like a wave for days, leaving him unsure of anything. He knew that she was his Marian, the way she looked, the way she smiled, the way her lips tasted upon his. He knew that every fiber in his being screamed that this was her, that she had come back to him. However, he couldn't get his mind off of another lady in his life: Regina. That, was his dilemma, Regina, beautiful, wonderful Regina, was caught in the middle of the crossfire. Marian was smart, perceptive; she could tell that something had transpired between Robin and the Evil Queen, simply by the way he attempted to run after her at the diner that night. She knew, deep down within her heart, that Robin had moved on, Robin Hood had fallen in love with another. She just wasn't expecting it to be with The Evil Queen. How could someone love a woman as evil and vile and wretched as she? She was the reason that Marian was to be dead, though not completely but, she did order her execution. Now this woman, this Regina, had fallen in love with her Robin, had been playing house with her son? No, that was unacceptable!

"Robin, she had beguiled you, she has tricked you!" Marian told her husband for what felt like the hundredth time since her return to this, strange, strange land.

"Marian, I told you-"

"She has you under a spell of some sort Robin! You do not love her, no one can love a woman as vile as-"

"She saved our son!" Robin shouted, causing Marian to jump in surprise

"After you died I, I hoped, prayed, waited that you would return to me...but you didn't. I spent a many years mourning you, vowing that I would never love another, and I didn't. I remained faithful to only you, devoted to my Merry Men and raising our son. I did that for a long time and, I had no plans to fall for Regina, I didn't plan to. When everyone returned to our land, I met her and she was, as she was before the curse, a bloody insufferable woman. But then, she saved Roland from The Wicked Witch's flying monkeys, and I knew then that there was something different about her" Robin said softly

"Robin, just because she saved Roland, which I am, grateful and shocked at, doesn't mean-"

"She never wanted to be evil, I learned that first hand here. She never wanted to be queen, it wasn't her destiny. In fact, she was much like you; she only wanted to be loved and to be happy" Robin said as Marian stared at him, shaking her head

"Robin, I cannot let you do this, I cannot let you fall for her" Marian said firmly

"...You're too late love, I have" Robin said as Marian glared at him.

Of course with their 'relationship' being a secret, it was quite easy for Marian to convince the people of Storybrooke that Regina was the reason she had been killed and that she had seduced Robin into thinking that he loved her. It angered him at how quickly those wretched townsfolk could turn on Regina, especially after she had saved their lives. He felt torn, an obligation to Marian because he loved her and she was his wife, and if he were honest, a part of him was relieved to have her back. It was nice to have a semblance of family, and Roland seemed to truly enjoy having his mother around again. The last time he'd saw Regina, he felt bad for the way the townspeople had treated her, Marian's whole 'stay away from my family' antics didn't help much either. He didn't fail to notice the pained look in her eyes when he told Roland to stay away from her. He also didn't fail to notice the happiness in her eyes as she interacted with his son briefly, before Marian snatched him away.

He also couldn't help the smile that played on his lips as Regina remained a gracious woman by apologizing for her intrusion on his family, even if it send send a painful stab at his heart. After that, no one had seen or heard from her, which caused Robin great worry. He wanted to be among those (Snow, Charming, Emma, Hook, Henry and Rumple) who searched for Regina, but it was quite hard to do, considering Marian was now glued to his side, mainly for that reason alone, and because this new realm scared her greatly. The only peace he seemed to get, was at night; that was the only time he was allowed to think about Regina freely, in his dreams. Was it wrong that he loved his wife and was happy for her return, but was equally drawn in to Regina, if not more? He was quite relieved to learn that Regina hadn't left Storybrooke, but his heart ached at knowing that she had tried to rid of herself of her emotions because of him. He needed to see her, to apologize to her about this. The question was, how the bloody hell would he get away from Marian long enough to do so?

xx

In the days that followed her emotions being put back into her body, Regina felt drained, weak, sad, depressed, dull...all of the things one would suffer following a break up, wait, could she even call what happened between the two of them a break up? It didn't matter what she called it, because she and Robin Hood were over, so, so over. The only person she would allow to see her in this bad of shape was Henry, and even after a while it was too depressing to let him see her in this state. So, she shut herself off to the world, placing a magical lock on the door.

"She's been in there for 3 days grandma, I'm really worried" Henry said, after having called in the cavalry, aka, Snow, Charming, Emma and Hook.

"She's just sad Henry, that's all, give her some time"

"She hasn't eaten in 3 days" he said as Snow sighed

"Please, you've gotta talk to her"

"Alright, I'll try...Regina? Regina it's me, Snow. Regina I know you're in there" the young woman called out, deciding not to touch the door after what had happened when Hook tried; the poor pirate got blasted into a nearby wall, and Snow could swear she heard Regina laugh through the door.

"Regina, please open up, we're worried about you and-"

"I'm fine Snow" came Regina's muffled reply through the door

"...Henry's worried about you you know"

"Henry knows I'm fine"

"Does he really? He hasn't physically laid eyes on you in 3 days and-" Snow began, just as the door was magically opened, surprising everyone.

"Well, that certainly didn't take a lot of coaxing" Emma muttered

"It only took me getting blasted halfway across the bloody room" Hook muttered as Snow carefully entered the darkened room.

xx

In all of their years of being in Storybrooke, Snow had never, ever been in Regina's room. In fact, before the first curse broke, she had never stepped inside. During Zelena's curse, she had been in nearly every room except the master bedroom. It was dark, but from what Snow could tell, elegantly decorated. It was tragically beautiful; the room was silent, save the chirping birds outside of the window. It was dark, aside from the sunlight that played 'peek-a-boo' through the blinds. And in the middle of the bed, lay a ball of a person she was sure was Regina.

"Regina?"

"I'm alive Snow, now go away" she said, her voice, didn't even sound the same. It didn't sound very Regina like, nor Evil Queen like. It just sounded like the voice of a broken, lonely woman.

"Regina-"

"Is this what you wanted to see? Me sad and depressed? Well you've seen me, now get out" Regina said, turning over so that Snow could really take a good look at her. She looked, in a nice way, like she had literally been to hell and back. Snow could do nothing but pity the woman formerly known as The Evil Queen.

"Oh, Regina, we'll find a way to fix this, I promise" Snow said, making her way to the side of the bed where Regina was.

"Unless you can get rid of Marian without me looking like the bad guy, or take away my emotions, there isn't much you can do" Regina said, burying her head underneath the covers, just as a commotion was heard coming from outside her door.

He needed to see her, he had to make sure she was alright; after her encounter with Rumpelstiltskin, which was rumored to have been pretty nasty, Robin felt even more guilty. He hated lying to Marian about where he was going (said he was headed into the woods for a while) but, he needed to see Regina; his heart ached to be with her. He was quite certain that he wouldn't be granted access into her home but, he was quite surprised when Emma Swan let him in.

"I don't know if she'll want to see you Robin, she's been pretty out of it the last few days. Rumple giving her back her emotions took a lot out of her" Emma explained

"Please, I just need to see her, to make sure she's okay" Robin said as Emma sighed

"Mary Margret is upstairs with her, but I have to warn you, the door is sealed with magic. The only way you're getting in-"

"Is if Regina allows it, I understand" Robin said as he made his way up the stairs, only to be stopped by young Henry.

"Henry-"

"No, you stay away from her!" Henry shouted

"Henry, please-"

"Don't make me say it again; my gramps has got a gun and my mom's the savior, I'll-"

"Henry please, I just want to see your mother, to tell her I'm sorry-"

"For breaking her heart?" Henry snapped as Robin sighed

"Yes, for breaking her heart; but Henry you have to understand, Marian is my wife-"

"Who was dead! You should know that all magic comes with a price, and your price was my mom's happiness" Henry said

"I just wanted to make sure she's okay" Robin said

"She's fine, my grandma's with her, now get out" Henry said as Charming and Hook looked at him

"Henry-" Charming began

"No! My mom almost turned into the Evil Queen again because of Robin Hood, I won't let him see her, I forbid it!" Henry said, causing quite the surprised reaction from all 3 adults

"Wow mate, you really are protective of Regina, aren't you?" Hook said

"Somebody has to be" Henry said, just as Snow opened the door

"Robin, she wants to see you" Snow said quietly as Robin bowed his head slightly

"Thank you M'lady; I'll be but just a moment" Robin said solemnly as the door remained open.

* * *

He could feel the difference in the atmosphere of Regina's bedroom, cold and empty. He sighed as he glanced around. He too could tell that the queen had elegant taste, even with the curtains drawn and the room dark, save the small splash of sunlight hitting the room.

"Regina" Robin called out hesitantly to the small lump of covers he presumed to be the Queen.

"I just wanted to come by and say I'm sorry for, what's happened lately and-"

"What happened, it wasn't your fault Robin" he heard her say defeatedly, her back facing him. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with her and hold her close while she cried. He wanted to be her source of comfort, not the source of her pain.

"I thought she was dead" he said quietly

"I know; if it had been Daniel, I...I would've done the same" Regina said softly, though Robin could tell that she was trying desperately to hide her tears

"Can you at least look at me?" He pleaded

"No"

"No?"

"I can't move; I can't move, I can't eat, I can't sleep and if I look at you...all I'll want to do is sob into your arms like some pathetic piece of nothing"

"You're not pathetic Regina, you're far from it"

"Well I feel pathetic right now Robin!"

"I know, and I'm the cause of it and I'm sorry; I'm terribly sorry...will you at least let me look at you" he asked

"To see the pain you've caused me? I don't think so" Regina said

"And you don't think this pains me? To see you like this, to know that you tried ridding yourself of your emotions because of me?"

"It didn't stop you from agreeing with your wife when she told Roland I was evil now did it?" Regina snapped

"Dammit Regina she's my wife! What would you have me to do?!"

"DEFEND ME DAMMIT! I gave myself to you, I gave you my heart and I specifically asked you not to break it and what do you do? You go and ruin it!" She yelled sitting up in bed

"There! You wanted to see me Robin, well here I am! I am broken because of you! I tried to rip my own heart out because of the pain I was feeling...but I can't, because my heart is now stuck inside my chest, because of true love! True fucking love, would you believe that? The one time I need the stupid thing out of my chest I can't get it out, because I was stupid and allowed myself to fall in love with you!"

"You weren't stupid Regina..."

"Oh but I was! I was stupid enough to let myself fall in love with some common thief like you!"

"So we're back to this now? We're back to you pretending that you hate me again?"

"I DO! I DO HATE YOU!"

"You can't already hate me more than I already hate myself for doing this to you!"

"No! You don't get to feel bad or sorry! Your heart's not the one that feels like it's going to burst every second you're awake! You don't get to be sorry Robin!" Regina yelled as she stood, making her way towards him

"You don't get it do you?! I'm torn Regina! I'm torn between my love for you, and my love for Marian and-"

"Then go! Go to her Robin, go back to Marian!"

"I DON'T WANT MARIAN REGINA, I WANT YOU!" Robin shouted as Regina stood in front of him, fuming, her eyes blazed with anger as she hit him, shoving him in the chest.

"Regina, stop it" Robin said calmly as she hit him again, this time with much more force, she didn't stop hitting him, she only hit him harder, her licks becoming weaker and weaker until he held her by the arms, staring into her eyes, his heart breaking even more to see her in such a state.

"I'm sorry Regina, I am, so, God I'm so sorry" Robin said, pulling her to his course she fought to get away from him but, she eventually allowed herself to cry in his arms, sobs racking her body so intensely that Robin himself had to drop to his knees and hold her while she repeatedly hit his chest, cursing his existence while expressing her hatred towards him.

xx

"I think we should leave now" Snow said quietly to the other 4 people who stood at the doorway listening

"Why? It's just getting good" Hook said as Emma smacked him on the arm

"Regina and Robin need to be alone" Emma said

"You don't think she'll kill him? I mean, she sounds bloody angry with him...I do believe she just called him a-"

"Wow; I didn't know words like that could come from Regina's mouth" Charming said as Snow glared at him

"Well he is right; that kind of language is unbecoming of a lady of Regina's prestige" Hook said

"Hook! Mary Margret's right, she and Robin need to sort through their issues...alone" Emma said, shoving the pirate towards the stairs as Henry remained

"Henry? Henry I'm sure Regina can handle herself" Snow said

"I don't know, she's been pretty-"

"Trust me lad, if Regina can put out words like that, I'm sure she can handle old Robin Hood" Hook said as Emma glared at him

"What? It's the truth; you saw her back in the Enchanted Forest Swan. It's a wonder she hasn't burned you to a crisp yet" Hook said as Emma rolled her eyes, shoving him down the staircase

"In a weird way, Hook's right; Regina can handle herself, come on let's go. They need to be alone" Emma said to her son

"Can't we just-"

"Trust me Henry, you don't wanna be here to hear what else is probably going to transpire" Emma said as Mary Margret stared at her

"What? Robin Hood is hot" Emma said with a shrug as Henry agreed

"She's right; plus, with the way my mom was kissing him in the hallway at Granny's before the curse broke...I think we should leave" Henry said as they all exited Regina's house.

xx

It only took a few more minutes before Regina's crying had been reduced to nothing but silent tears as Robin propped himself against a wall, running his hands through her as she rested her head on his lap.

"I can't express how sorry I am for hurting you Regina; I broke yet another promise to you and-"

"Shhh; I don't wanna think about that. Let's just, pretend, that none of that happened, that Marian isn't here or any of that. I just wanna live in this moment, just you and me" she said softly

"Alright; but we are going to have to talk about it at some point, because-"

"You're not leaving her...she's your wife" Regina said as Robin looked down at her

"Regina..."

"No Robin; I may have been a lot of things in the Enchanted Forest, but here, I'm not a home wrecker"she said firmly

"You aren't wrecking any home Regina, Marian-"

"Is here; she is alive and in Storybrooke and here, she's your wife that came back from the dead" She said quietly as she sat up to look at him

"I know that I said I would walk through hell to get her back but-"

"Someone obviously heard your prayers" Regina said, reaching up to cup his face

"You're ending this, you're really ending this?" Robin said astonished

"I am" She nodded

"I won't let you" Robin said firmly as Regina smiled at him

"You don't have a choice, because after this, you're not allowed to come and see me anymore" she said, tears pooling in her eyes

"But what about-"

"It was fulfilled; I got to see what it was like to have somebody love me, to feel loved, to feel wanted...even if it was taken from me too soon, I got to have that, with you"

"Regina, please"

"Shh; I just, I don't wanna ruin this moment" she said, resting her head against his chest as he sighed.

He should be happy that she was 'returning him to Marian', but for some reason, he's not. His heart once belonged to Marian but now, it belonged to Regina; she was his second chance, his new beginning. To Robin, this, things ending between he and Regina didn't feel right. In truth, he wanted this to be their new beginning, their fresh start.

"If this has to end...at least, allow me to say goodbye properly" he said, his voice heavy with emotion as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

Her heart physically ached at the pain it felt in knowing that this would be the last time she kissed Robin, had him hold her in his arms, to feel this type of love. But she had come to the conclusion that villains don't get happy endings. Slowly, she kissed him back with as much passion as she could find within her soul. His hands gracefully moved to her pajama clad hips, settling her into his lap as he ran his hands through her hair, allowing himself to get lost in her scent. Carefully, he stood, Regina in his arms as he guided her to the bed, gently placing her onto it as he climbed on top of her, his hands cupping her face, their kiss never interrupted. His hands slowly moved to unbutton her silk pajama blouse when his fingers touched something they hadn't felt the last time he'd been this intimate with her. Her stomach, which was still flat, had a certain...hardness to it. In fact, if he ran his fingers the correct way, he could swear he feel the slightest curve. Pulling away from her kiss, Robin looked her in the eyes and asked the most serious question he could ever ask, possibly changing things between them forever

"Regina, are you...are you pregnant?"

_Chapter 6 to follow..._

* * *

**Yes! I know, I know, pure torture the way I ended this chapter...I'm sorry my babies! I wanted to write the rest of it but, I think it needs to be continued in the next chapter. Can I just say how much fun I'm having writing Captain Hook oh and Rumple too! I can almost hear Colin O'Donogue's voice in my head as I write Hook and don't get me started on Robert Carlyle's 'dearie'. Ugh, the OUAT feels! Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to leave me a review!**

**Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me just start off by saying yay for double updates! So when I started writing this, I had NO intention for the HUGE shocker that happens at the end. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. It's quite big but, I'm going with it. I just hope you all will continue to follow me over the crazy ledge.**

**Warning: angry|smutty OutlawQueen And a BIG SHOCKER!**

**Xx**

* * *

This was not happening; Robin was never supposed to know. Damn him for knowing her body so well after only having sex one time. How could he tell? It wasn't that noticeable, nobody else had noticed it. Hell, Emma and Mary Margret had both had children before but, even they hadn't caught on. _So how the **hell** did Robin notice before anyone else?_

"Regina, are you..." He began, though the way she slightly turned away from him told her yes

"It's mine; we're, we're having-"

"No, Robin; we're not" she said

"No? _What do you mean no_?"

"I'm not having this baby" Regina said firmly as she sat up, pushing Robin away, desperately trying to button her blouse

"How can you not...Regina, is it my-"

"Yes you idiot! It's yours, who else could I have slept with in the last 2 months! Hell, who else could I have slept with in the past 3 years besides you! No one in this town would dare to touch me, to make me feel the way you did that day in my office" she snapped as she stood, moving towards the window

"Then, why would you say-"

"There's a potion..." She began

"...So you're going to kill it?!"

"This wouldn't be the first time I've done so" she said, her back still facing him as he stood there, shocked

"So you've-"

"I was pregnant twice before, with Leopold and...once, with Daniel" she whispered, her eyes in a far away place

"So you just slaughtered them all! All innocent children then?"

"Oh those two with Leopold were far from innocent" Regina said shaking her head

"And of what of Daniel's child then?" He asked, regretting the statement as she whirled around, her eyes glaring at him like daggers for what felt like an eternity before she spoke

"Get out"

"No"

"I said get out!"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what you plan on doing to my child" Robin said standing his ground

"There isn't much I can do about it, because if I take the potion...there's a chance I may die" Regina said quietly

"You'll die?"

"Yes; the first time I wasn't very far along but, the second time...I was full term" she said, once again turning her back to him

"Regina, why-"

"Because the only other child I could ever want in my life was forcibly taken away from me and there was no way in hell I was going to have children who would be related to Snow!" She yelled

"...What happened to your child with Daniel?" he asked tentatively

"My mother...she, made me get rid of it" Regina said, wrapping her arms around herself, rocking slightly

"She made you...Regina, you can't possibly mean-"

"Yes Robin, I do; it was the worst experience in the world. I passed out from the pain of having...I never wanted children after that. After my children with Leopold, I cast an infertility curse on myself" she said as Robin looked at her with confusion

"Then, how are you-"

"Rumpelstiltskin told me that it could be broken...by being intimate with your true love. I didn't think that could happen because, Daniel was dead. Guess I wasn't counting on my soul mate to show up years later" she said with a laugh as Robin walked closer to her

"Regina-"

"Don't"

"You can't-"

"I am"

"I won't let you" he said as she turned to face him, shaking her head in laughter

"And how do you plan to stop me? I'd love to know how you're going to explain this to Marian, and I'm pretty sure the people in this town will want my head on a fucking platter once they find out...starting with Snow White"

"Why would Snow...she has no idea what you did, does she?"

"No; she was excited about the babies, both times. She was completely devastated each time. She wanted us to be a family but, I hated her so much I denied her the right to be apart of my family"

"Surely Snow will-"

"There are a lot of things Snow White will be forgiving of, but killing children...she'd never forgive me for that, and neither would Henry. And if I lose him again..." she began

"So what Snow White and your son think are more important that my say in the matter?"

"Don't you see, I'm doing this for you Robin!"

"No; you're doing this for yourself, because you're selfish and you're a coward" Robin said as Regina slapped him

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" She yelled as he glared at her, their chests rising and falling rapidly before he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

xx

He was angry, and so was she, it was desperate, quick, full of passion as well as pain. He ripped open her shirt, not bothering to care as buttons flew everywhere as he blindly pushed her against a wall, her head and back banging against it slightly. Her teeth raked along his bottom lip, pulling at it until she tasted his blood on her tongue, smirking at the grunt it produced from him. Her hands flew to his hair, grabbing it angrily as he sucked on her neck, causing a yelp of pleasure mixed with pain to fly from the queen's mouth.

"God I hate you, you thief" she groaned as he glared at her

"Good, because I hate you too, you insufferable-"

"Just shut up and have sex with me" she muttered, pulling him in for another angry kiss. Her hands threaded through his hair as he pressed his body against hers, his hands roughly cupping her breasts which thankfully weren't covered by a bra. One of his hands slipped into the front of her pants, rubbing at her center, eliciting a moan of his name as his lips sucked at a spot on her neck, his hands never stopping their movements. He could only groan as he felt her hips moving against his hand. She used her knee to rub against the straining erection in his pants, causing him to groan.

"God! You really are evil!" He groaned, allowing his fingers to slip inside her as she let out a string of curse words in between breathy moans.

Her hands couldn't move fast enough to unbuckle his pants, sliding a hand into his boxers, stroking him to hardness, causing a moan from the both of them. Not wanting to wait any longer, Robin removed his fingers, roughly sliding her pants down as she did the same with his. She eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as she felt him slide into her, not bothering to be gentle. Right now, she didn't want gentle, she wanted hard, rough and painful, to match how she was feeling, and Robin was keeping up with her needs quite wonderfully.

She was far too angry to think about how much pain she would later be in from the way Robin gripped her thighs, drilling into her relentlessly. All she could think about was the pleasure radiating through her body from this man that she loved, but currently hated at the moment. The way he moved inside of her, knowing exactly what to do only seemed to help her reach her peak faster, that and the fact that his hand had slid between them to rub her clit as she screamed his name to the heavens, her orgasm washing over her, pulling him with it like the tide.

xx

"Do you really think we should've left them alone together?" Charming asked as they sat in Granny's diner

"I'm pretty sure they're not talking" Emma muttered as Marian stormed towards their table

"Where is he?" She demanded as everyone looked at her

"Where is Robin? He said he needed to go into the woods for a while but he' s not there. Where is he?"

"We haven't seen him" Emma said

"You're suddenly apart of this now? You saved me from her and-"

"Look, that was...I'm sorry but, I shouldn't have; that was a mistake. Me bringing you back here seriously altered time and-"

"No! Robin is my husband! She's just some Evil-"

"Hey! You can't talk about my mom like that! She's not evil!" Henry said to Marian

"Your mother? You mean the Evil Queen-"

"Regina, her name's Regina here" Snow said as Marian looked at her completely astonished

"You, you're, you're friends with her? Even after she tried to have you killed?"

"Regina and I...our history is complicated" Snow said as Belle rushed into the diner

"Belle, what's-"

"...I know why Regina needed that potion" She said as all eyes fell on her

"Well why?"

"I did some reading and...it's a potion that's used to, well..."

"Belle what is it? Spit it out!" Emma said

"It's used to get rid of, children" she said as everyone fell silent for a few moments

"She's pregnant" Snow said, her eyes full of shock

"Oh my God!" Marian said, her eyes full of tears as she rushed from the diner

"Marian, wait!" Emma called out as she got up to run after the woman, only to be met with screeching tires and a loud thump

* * *

"I still hate you you know" Regina said softly, her fingers grazing along his chest

"I still hate you too" Robin said quietly as they lay tangled in her bed sheets, jostled from their haven of bliss by Regina's ringing cell phone.

"Don't answer it" Robin begged as she sat up

"Hello?"

"_Regina, you and Robin need to get to the hospital_" Emma said, though there was something different about the tone of her voice, it was tense, serious sounding

"Emma, what's going on?" Regina asked, her heart pounding in her chest

"_Regina, there's been an accident..._" The Savior said

"What kind of an accident? Is it Henry, is he-"

"_No Regina, it's Marian; she's been hit by a car_" Emma said as the world stopped

"Regina? Regina what's wrong?" Robin asked, leaning forward to kiss her shoulder, growing confused as she pushed him away before hanging up the phone

"Regina, what's-"

"You need to get dressed and you need to go down to the hospital right now" she said turning to face him

"Hospital, why-"

"There's been an accident, Robin"

"Is it Roland?" He asked fearfully as she shook her head, practically feeling his heart sink

"Marian?" he asked breathlessly

"Yes" she whispered, not even bothered by the fact that he quickly pulled away from her to put on his clothes. Yes, in the end, he would always choose her.

xx

He never came back that night, and she didn't hear from him for days afterward. Henry didn't bother to come back either, letting her know that something serious had happened. She didn't dare venture outside her home, for fear that someone would be there, ready to destroy her. No one called her, updated her on anything. Once again, Regina was alone, something she should be used to, but wasn't. She was awakened by the ringing and banging of her doorbell one morning, causing her to groan as she got out of bed. So they had come to kill her, brilliant, she thought as she opened the door, only to be met with a slap in the face from Snow, something she hadn't expected.

"What the hell Snow!?" she yelled, holding her cheek

"You killed them" the pixie haired woman whispered, tears in her eyes; and in that moment, Regina knew exactly what she meant.

"You know" she said quietly as Snow when to strike her again, her hand being held by David's

"No" the prince told his wife who looked at Regina in disgust

"If you've come to arrest me or kill me, I'll take either of those" the queen said with a sigh, holding her hands out towards them.

"There's isn't any prison or death that could measure up to what you deserve" Snow said angrily.

It was only then did she notice Henry standing there, looking at her and she was ashamed. The way he looked at her pained her; she wasn't sure if he was angry or hurt but, the blank look in his eyes nearly killed her. Swallowing roughly, Regina sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"If you haven't come here to kill me or to arrest me...then why are you here?" she asked

"Why?" Snow whispered

"You want to know why?" She said slowly

"Those babies-"

"I didn't want children Snow! I never wanted children! There are only 2 children in the world that I wanted and that's Henry and..."

"Henry and who Regina?" Emma asked as Regina swallowed

"...And my child with Daniel" she said shakily as Snow looked up at her

"You were-"

"Briefly; before my mother took care of that" she said looking down at the ground as the realization over what she was saying washed over everyone

"I didn't think-"

"Abortions back in the Enchanted Forest don't exactly work the same as they do here Miss Swan"

"So you were going to use that potion to-"

"Yes, I was but, I can't" she sighed

"Why not?"

"Because if I do then, there's a chance I could die" she said quietly as everyone stared at her, causing her to sigh once more

"If there's nothing more then, I'd like to go back inside, away from the prying eyes of the citizens of Storybrooke who seek to see my head on a platter" she said

xx

"Regina, wait; there's something you should know" Emma said as she turned around; she didn't have to say anything, her eyes told her all she needed to know

"He's staying with her, isn't he?"

"She's his wife Regina-"

"No, I'm glad; it's what I told him to do in the first place" she said quietly

"What about-"

"I'll...take care of it"she nodded

"But-"

"There's more than one way to get rid of an unwanted child Snow" Regina said shaking her head slowly looking at Henry and sighing

"I'm sorry Henry, I really am; I tried so hard to be a good person, for you but...I'm a villain. It's who I am, it's who I always will be and, villains like me, don't get happy endings" she said, though he said nothing, killing her even more

"I think, I think it'd be best if, if you and I didn't have any more contact Henry" she said as his eyes widened

"Mom-"

"Henry, I'm never going to be the person you want me to be. No matter what I do it just...it never works out that way. I don't, I'm not a mother Henry, I don't deserve to be one; look at me, I've killed two of my own children and I'm about to kill my 3rd..."

"But you don't have to"

"Henry, there's no way I can-"

"You could; you could have this baby, raise it to be good" Henry said

"You really think I could-"

"Think of the baby as your second chance" he said softly

"Because I messed up with you right?"

"You didn't mess up with me mom; no matter what people say, you've changed, I know you have. This baby, this baby would be your chance to prove that to everyone" he said, finally moving towards her, wrapping her arms around her waist, causing her to cry.

"I'm so sorry Henry, for everything" she said softly before pulling away.

"There's only one way to fix this" she said sniffling

"How?"

"I have to leave, I need to leave Storybrooke" she said as Henry and Emma looked at her strangely

"Regina-"

"No, I have to leave completely; I can't keep my promise by staying here. I need a new start, this baby, needs a new start. If I'm going to really redeem myself, I have to do it away from here" she said

"Where will you go? Back to the Enchanted Forest?"

"No, I'm gonna go explore what's beyond the town line" Regina said

"You mean, live out in the real world?" Emma asked

"Yes"

"Regina-"

"Emma, if I stay here, I'll only be reminded of what I've lost and what I've done"

"Will you be able to-"

"I've left the town before and my memories stayed in tact so, that shouldn't be a problem. The first curse has been broken, the town is safe..."

"But if you leave-"

"I'll still remember you Henry, I promise" she said placing a hand on his cheek

"When will you go?" Snow asked,

"As soon as I can; I'll find a place, do what I have to do" she said with a nod.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

"I don't want you to go" Henry said to his mother as she stood at the town line

"I know, but this is what has to be done" Regina told her son as he pulled her in for a hug, tears running down his face

"Don't worry, we'll talk on the phone and, what is it? Video chat?" she said with a laugh

"Yeah, video chat" Henry said with a nod

"We'll video chat everyday, I'll send you pictures...it's gonna be fine Henry" she said, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her

"You're gonna come back, right?"

"Someday, I'll come back but right now...I need to put some distance between myself, and this town for a while

"While you're gone, we'll find a way to fix this, with Marian" Henry said as Regina held up a hand

"Henry, I've learned that some things, just aren't' meant to be, and Robin and I...as much as it hurts me, we weren't meant to be" she said, her emotions getting the better of her.

"I'm gonna miss you mom" Henry whispered

"And I'll miss you too, my little prince" she said, taking the opportunity to ruffle his hair one last time before turning to Emma.

"You're in charge here Emma" she said to the blonde who simply nodded

"Regina, for what it's worth, I'm really-"

"Will you stop apologizing to me?" She said with a laugh as Emma gave her a smile

"Are you scared?" Emma asked softly

"Yes; I'm terrified but, this is what I do, I sacrifice myself for the greater good, and right now, that greater good is Henry" she said, giving her son a smile

"I could send him to you, you know. He could come and visit and-"

"Emma, it's time for you to be his mom; I did it for 10 years, it's your turn now"

"But-"

"A year in New York with false memories of the past isn't good enough; you need to be a mother to our son" Regina said, causing Emma's eyes to water

"Miss Swan, I do believe you're getting soft" Regina teased as the blonde laughed

"Please tell Mary Margret that-"

"I will; anybody else you want me to deliver a message too?" Emma asked softly

"...Will you tell him that I love him, and I did this for me" she said tearfully as the savior nodded as she stood with Henry watching as Regina drove over the town line.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Henry asked

"Something tells me she'll be back; this town is going to need her again" Emma said watching as Regina's Mercedes disappeared out of view...

_Chapter 7 to follow..._

* * *

**Okay...don't kill me. This will all work out in the end-I swear it will! No Regina will not lose her memories (because she's the queen, duh!). She WILL return to Storybrooke and she and Robin WILL be endgame. Again, I was just sitting here, writing it out when my muse decided to take a detour down 'bold and daring avenue' and throw you all a BIG curve ball! I do hope you all enjoy and don't hate me too much!**

**Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I hope I still have followers by the time this is posted. If I do, thank you so much for sticking with me-over 80 follows and close to 50 reviews? Wow! Y'all are awesome. So, I'm jumping time here, but I will be doing flashbacks to what happened in both Storybrooke and where Regina is. I can't say that you'll see much of Robin in this chapter but you will see him. I also can't say that this chapter will be long; most of the chapters are between 7 to 8 pages but this one may be short, I dunno. I hope you all enjoy, and try not to hate me too much!**

**Xx**

* * *

**Westbrook Maine-5 years later**

"Sweetheart, it's time to wake up"she says softly, only to be met with a grunt in response, which causes her to sigh

"Honey, you have to get up" she coaxes the child, once again met with a groan, only annoying her more

"Harper..."

"No!"

"Harper..."

"Don't want to"

"Harper Caroline Mills" she says warningly

"No school today" she pouts from underneath the covers as her mother chuckles

"Sweetheart, you're not going to school today" Regina says, smiling as the child pops her head from underneath the covers

"I'm not?" Harper asks, pushing her long dark hair out of her face

"No; we're going on a trip today"

"A trip? Oh, mommy where are we going?"

"We're going to see Henry" Regina tells her with a smile, loving the way her daughter bounces on her bed in excitement

"I finally get to meet him?" she squeals, leaping into her mother's arms

"Sort of; we're leaving today in order to get there for his graduation tomorrow" Regina explains as the child's smile remains in tact

"Momma, where does Henry live?"

"Henry lives in Storybrooke, with Emma, his other mom. Harper I've told you this before"

"I forget sometimes" She says with a shrug of her shoulders as Regina shakes her head, pulling the little girl into a tickle session, loving the way her daughter's high pitched squeals filled the room as she pulled her in for a hug, tackling her tiny face with dozens of kisses as her face turned red from laughter.

"I love you momma" Harper sighed contently, wrapping her arms around her mother who smiled lovingly at her daughter

"I love you to Caroline, with all my heart" she whispered, pulling the little girl closer to her, inhaling the soft scent of Cinnamon, Jasmine and the all to familiar scent of forest.

xx

**Storybrooke-5 years Later**

"You really think she'll show up?" 18 year old Henry asked his mother as he stood in the mirror in his cap and gown as Emma smiled

"Henry, I talked to her last night, she said she'd be here" she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I can't believe how grown up you are kid" she said softly

"Yeah, I just wish she was here to-"

"She will be, tomorrow; and then, she'll be back for good"

"I can't believe you guys finally found a way to open a time portal" Henry said

"Me either; how do you think she'll react when we tell her the _real_ reason why she's coming?"

"She'll probably flip out...do you think she still flips out?" Henry questioned, causing Emma to laugh

"Henry, it's Regina; didn't she flip out when you told her you were dating Grace?"

"Yeah, she did; but I think she likes Grace though"

"You don't sound so sure of that"

"I am I just..._what if she's angry that we did this_? What if she's happy with her new life with..."

"_Caroline_?"

"Yeah; it still feels weird saying her name. It's still weird knowing that I have a little sister that I've never met"

"You'll meet her tomorrow kid; from what Regina said she seems pretty excited about meeting you" Emma said as Henry's eyes wandered to a letter his little sister had written him (with Regina's help of course) a few months ago along with a drawing of the three of them as well as another letter written personally for Henry.

_Dear Henry,_

_I wish you lived here with mommy and me and not with your other mom Emma. Mommy says that we're coming to visit you soon and I can't wait. I'm so excited to tell you all about Kindergarten and my friends! I love you Henry, I can't wait to see you soon!_

_Love, Carley._

_My dearest Henry,_

_You'll never know how many nights I've cried because of how much I missed you. Leaving Storybrooke was the hardest decision I've ever had to make, aside from whether or not to keep your sister. It's funny, even though I didn't give birth to you, Caroline reminds me so much of you when you were her age. You'll never know how much I long for those days of your tiny little hands wrapped around me, calling me mommy. I still can't believe that you're graduating from high school in a couple of months! You'll have to tell me how that feels when Carley and I come and visit. We have so much to catch up on when I get back...now I know how you felt when you moved to New York! Westbrook isn't as big as New York but, it does have its perks. I think I chose it because it reminds me home and, because it's so close to you. I can't wait to see you again, 5 years is far too long without seeing my little prince. I need to hold you in my arms and see how unbelievably handsome you've gotten, and you need to meet your little sister as well._

_See you soon, _

_Love, Mom_

* * *

"You okay Henry?" Emma asked

"Yeah, just...I can't wait to see her again" Henry said softly

"You know what? I can't wait either...I know I know it sounds odd coming from me but, this place just hasn't been the same since Regina left"

"Does anybody know she's coming?"

"David, Mary Margret, Hook...I told Rumple and Tink but, that's about it"

"You didn't tell..._him_?"

"No, something tells me that Regina wouldn't come if I did"

"How'd grandma and grandpa take it when you told them my mom was coming back?"

"Good; I think mom's more excited than she lets on; she really misses Regina"

"I think grandma thinks that mom is still mad"

"I think she feels guilty for how they left things" Emma said

"How'd Tinkerbell take it?"

"She's like a kid waiting for Christmas" Emma laughed, thinking of the fairy's expression when she told her the news...

xx

"_Hey Tink, you got a minute?" Emma asked the fairy who looked up in surprise _

"_Yeah, sure...have you heard from Regina?" she immediately asked_

"_...That's actually what I was coming to talk to you about" Emma said as fear washed over the tiny woman's face_

"_Is Regina alright? Is Caroline alright?" She asked as Emma chuckled_

"_Regina and Carley are both fine; in fact, they're coming to Storybrooke for Henry's graduation" Emma said, leaning back slightly because of the squeal that escaped Tink's mouth_

"_She's coming back?! Really?!"_

"_Yes really, but it's kind of a secret" Emma said_

"_...Exactly who knows that Regina's coming back?"_

"_You, my parents, Rumpelstiltskin, Hook and Henry"_

"_You didn't think to tell Robin that the woman he loves-"_

"_Loved Tink; you know he chose-"_

"_That's only because she got hit by a car and you never figured out a way to-"_

"_I found a way!" Emma hissed as Tink stared at her_

"_You did?"_

"_Yes, with Rumpelstiltskin's help, I found a way to fix everything"_

"_Well it's about damn time you did! She had to run off for 5 years because you-"_

"_Alright, alright! I've been getting my ass kicked by Gold, Hook and Henry for the past 5 years because of it"_

"_I have a right to be angry, you-"_

"_Hey, Regina ruined it by running away the first time!" Emma said defensively _

"_...Sometimes, it's all about the timing" Tink said _

"_Well maybe this had to happen in order for them to finally be together" _

"_You could be right; but I swear to you if you do one more thing to ruin this Swan I'll-"_

"_Okay, okay; geez, you fairies can be so-"_

"_Regina was, is my friend" Tink said firmly_

"_You miss her, don't you?"_

"_Very much so; you just do all you can to make sure she stays and Marian goes, because the life that Robin and Roland are living..."_

"_I know, I know, it wasn't supposed to be this way" Emma said with a sigh_

"_Damn right it wasn't; do you know what's going to happen when Robin realized that he's missed the first 4 years of his daughter's life?"_

"_...Let's just, focus on the positives here: Regina's coming back" Emma said_

"_And just in time for a new threat" Rumple said, causing both women to turn around in surprise_

"_There's a new threat?"_

"_Yes...the dark shadow" Rumple said_

"_The Dark Shadow?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well, looks like it is a good thing that Regina's returning in a few days" Emma said_

xx

**Westbrook**

"Alright sweetheart, do we have everything?"

"Mmmm...juice, cookies, my blankie, my coloring book..." Harper rattled off as Regina chuckled

"Luggage, car keys, things to keep you entertained...wait, that's odd, I don't remember..." Regina began, gasping at what she held in her hands

"Mommy what's...ooh! A new Storybook!" Harper said, taking the giant book from her mother's hands

"This one's heavy; where did you get it momma?" Harper asked innocently; not knowing just how important the book was to her mother, or to her.

"...It was Henry's a long time ago" Regina said quietly, staring at the old storybook

"When we get in the car, I'm gonna read it on the way to Storybrooke to see Henry. Hey, storybrooke, storybook, that rhymes mommy!" Harper said with a giggle as she headed towards the car, leaving Regina with a fear that settled deep in the pit of her stomach about what she was about to get herself into as she prepared to go to Storybrooke.

_Chapter 8 to follow..._

* * *

**I think here is a good place to end this chapter; I'll try and fill you guys in on what's happened over the last 5 years...just as soon as I give my muse a break. I think it needs to be rejuvenated. Lol. So Henry's about 18 and Harper is 4, almost 5. She mainly goes by Caroline or Carley though. A play by for Older Henry and Caroline have yet to be established. Just know that Caroline is a totally adorable kid with Robin's eyes and dark hair like Regina's. She's pretty innocent, she doesn't exactly know anything about Storybrooke, except that that's where her mother is from and that her older brother Henry lives there with his other mom Emma (because he's adopted). Uh, I thought about giving Regina some sort of love interest but, that would complicate things. She has been out on dates and what not but, nothing ever gets serious. More about Regina's new life will come into play as well as everyone else's reactions to her return. Again, all of this will happen-as soon as my muse gets inspired again. Lol. So it may be a while (a few hours or a day or so) before I post another chapter. So I hope this holds you over until the next update.**

**Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have to apologize for the long wait; I've been working on something quite epic with JustMe-Liz the past few days. It's literally been consuming my brain. Plus, I've been swamped with work this week! I can't say that I'm happy with this chapter-I told you guys that my muse needed a break but, this was what I came up with. I feel like I owe it to you all to post an update. Oh and I am happy to announce that I've found a play by for Harper: Mariam Tovey but with darker hair. That kid is so freakin adorable-at least in my book she is. We're still in the future (flashbacks included), alternating between Robin's future and Regina and Harper preparing to go to Storybrooke. Oh, new character alert, the playby is Mike Vogel.**

**I hope you all Enjoy!**

**Xx**

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Sitting at the table, 9 year old Roland sighed heavily; his parents were arguing once again. He was going to be late for school for the third time that week, since his mother didn't trust him riding the school bus (or any moving vehicle for that matter), which meant that his father had to take him to school. Of course, his father wasn't exactly the most punctual man in the world; mostly because his mother liked to start arguments with him first thing in the morning. This time, it was a subject that Roland would rather not hear about.

"You haven't touched me in months Robin!" Marian shouted as her husband sighed

"You're really going to do this now, when Roland is just down the hall in the kitchen and can hear you?"

"Why are you pushing me away? It's been 5 years since she left and-"

"And I chose you didn't I?" Robin said with a frustrated sigh

"Sometimes, I wonder why you did"

"Because you're my wife Marian...and I would've walked through hell to get you back" Robin said softly

"So be my husband; be the man that I met all those years ago in Knottingham, be that Robin again"

"I'm afraid I can't love"

"Why not?"

"Because that man, that Robin that you know, that you remember from so long ago...he died the minute I put you in harms way and cost you your life"

"But I'm here now and-"

"And we're different! I'm different, you're different, hell even Roland is different!"

"I'm the same woman you-"

"But I'm not the same man Marian, and I never will be; we can't get back what we once had. We can only move forward, but you've been stuck in the past, a past from so very long ago" Robin said with a sigh, glancing up at the clock

"I have to get Roland to school and I have to get to work" he said quietly, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek before leaving the bedroom.

"Roland, go kiss your mother goodbye; looks like you're going to be late again" Robin said to his son before making his way to the car.

xx

"Papa?" Roland said softly

"Yes son?"

"Are you happy?"

"Roland, what kind of question-"

"You haven't been happy in a long time, not since mama came back"

"Roland...are you happy?" Robin asked as his son's eyes remained glued to the window

"It's not the same"

"What's not the same son?"

"Us, you, me, mama...when she died, we were sad and then we got happy again and then you met Regina and-"

"Roland..."

"Right, I forgot, no talking about Regina" the boy said with a sigh

"...Do you miss her?"

"She was nice, and you were happy then"

"You think I was happy with Regina Roland?"

"You smiled a lot, and you kissed her, more than you kiss mama now"

"Well Regina's gone Roland and I'm pretty sure she's not coming-"

"Henry graduates tomorrow, she might come for that" Roland said hopefully as his father sighed

"Roland, I'm quite certain if Regina hasn't returned to Storybrooke in the last 5 years then-"

"This is different, she'll come; I know she will" Roland said as Robin sighed

"I hope she does too" Robin said quietly.

xx

**5 years Earlier...**

_It was a shock; she was gone, had simply vanished into thin air. Well not exactly but, she wasn't in Storybrooke that was for sure. He could just tell; he couldn't feel her presence anymore, couldn't feel that connection. He'd never tell anybody but, the minute she left, he swore that she took a piece of his heart with her. He had been so focused on Marian that he had no clue what was going on with her, nor did he phone her. He felt guilty, while he was screwing Regina's brains out, his wife had been hit by a car. The thought of that night alone made him sick to his stomach for days. What kind of man had he become? Thankfully, Marian's injuries were minor and she was sent home from the hospital a few days later. However, she barely wanted Robin to touch her, confronting him about Regina being pregnant. Of course he told her that she had decided to end the pregnancy, that thought alone made him sick as well. _

_The hollow, empty look in the queen's eyes when she told him that she couldn't have his child nearly killed him. He's sure under different circumstances that she would've been thrilled and kept the baby but, she couldn't do it, didn't want to be the other woman. She did what he was too scared to ask her to do, even though it wasn't what he really wanted. What he really wanted was, as much as loves her, for Emma not to have brought Marian back from the dead. He had spent practically a lifetime getting over losing her and now that he had finally accepted it and moved on with his life, she had come back to him. Of course any man in his position would_ _feel torn. How does one choose between one's true love and their prophesied soul mate? Weren't those two essentially the same thing? Apparently not if Marian was his true love and Regina was his soul mate. _

_It was a hard choice really but, he'd known Marian, had been with her longer, his heart was familiar with her. There were facets to her that only he got and vice versa. Plus, there was the big issue at hand: she was his wife and, had given birth to his child. Where as Regina, he had only known for a short amount of time, and their time in the Enchanted Forest during the missing year didn't count, because they had practically hated one another. It wasn't until just before they got their memories back that the two started to develop into something, more. He did love her, he truly cared for her deeply, but his heart, his mind, his body knew Marian, and so he did the stupid, but right thing; he stayed with her. He himself found out about Regina's leaving through a town meeting. Most people thought it was a hoax, but when they saw that she had left young Henry behind, they knew that it was true._

_The thing that infuriated him most, was that some of the people began to celebrate, as if Regina being gone was some good thing. It was quite obvious that the charming family would rule the town now with Regina being gone. Surprisingly, Emma took over as being mayor with Belle's help of course (though she did look less attracting dressed in her signature leather coat and jeans but even odder when she tried dressing up like Regina had). David ran the sheriff station with Snow being a general overseer of everything. Once the meeting was over, Robin discreetly made his way over to Emma, who turned around and looked at him sadly._

"_Robin, hey...you okay?" she asked softly_

"_...So, madam mayor" he said with a smile as Emma grimaced _

"_Yeah, the madam mayor title just doesn't fit me; it was more Regina's thing" she said, wincing as she saw the look of pain on Robin's face at the mention of the other woman's name_

"_Did she, say anything before she left?" he asked hopefully as Emma sighed_

"_She said to tell you that she loved you, and that she didn't leave because of you, she did it for herself" Emma said softly as Robin took a deep breath before plunging into his next question_

"_Did she say what she did about-"_

"_She gave me the key to her place and, she left this for you" Emma said, hanging him an envelope addressed to him in Regina's perfect writing._

"_She said that you should be alone when you read it so-"_

"_Thank You, Emma" Robin said quietly before walking away_

_He waited until the dead of night before sneaking off into the forest to read the note. His heart physically ached as he realized that he was in the exact same spot where Regina had offered him her heart-both physically and metaphorically . Sitting on the exact same log she did when she had read Rumpelstiltskin's letter, Robin carefully pulled out the letter and read it._

_**Robin,**_

_**If you're reading this then, I'm already gone. I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye in person; because if I had, well, I never would've gotten the courage to leave in the first place. I can't say if I'll ever come back; maybe one day I will but right now, no. It's scary, venturing out into a world without magic, well, at least not the kind of magic I'm used to. I didn't exactly have a way to travel between realms so, The Enchanted Forest, Neverland, Oz, or Wonderland weren't really options. Plus, I wanted to go some place where no one knew The Evil Queen. I just, I need to be Regina for a while so, venturing outside of Storybrooke seemed like the only option. **_

_**I found a place and a job. Emma and Henry know where I am but, Robin please don't ask her where I am or how I'm doing. If I'm going to really redeem myself then, I have to do it with nothing holding me back. As far as the baby goes...well, I don't think I'll keep it; maybe I'll, give it up for adoption or...something. Keeping it would be nothing but a reminder of my past, and I can't be a better person if I'm stuck with a reminder that I got pregnant by a married man who is supposed to be my soul mate but his wife was brought back from the dead by my son's biological mother...**_

_He couldn't bear to read any more of the letter after that, knowing that she wasn't going to keep their baby was painful enough._

* * *

_**Maine-5 years ago**_

_She didn't know where the hell she was going; she had no sense of direction, and she was pretty sure that she would wreck her car before reaching her destination due to the fact that her vision was clouded with tears. If her heart didn't hurt when she lost Robin, it definitely ached 10 times worse now that she had willingly walked away from Henry. She was doing this for him, as well as for herself. This journey was more about proving to herself that she wasn't a bad person. Henry was right, she needed to become a better person for herself, not just him. She had formulated a plan as to her background before she left. She was still Regina Mills and she was still from Storybrooke. Her past was just a little bit more tricky. She obviously wasn't from this realm so, she'd say she was from another country. Her parents were dead, she was an only child; her mother had another child before marrying her father but, she gave the baby away, not knowing what became of her._

_She moved to the States when she was 18 after the love of her life was killed. She got stuck in a horrible marriage until her husband died and then moved to Storybrooke. She would say it was a small little town in the middle of nowhere-that was the most truthful thing about this entire story. She had a son, but had to gave him up for adoption and she had lost a child a long time ago with her fiance. That was her story and she was sticking to it. She'd had enough sense to conjur up all of the official documents she'd need, birth certificate, driver's license, social security card; she even got herself a high school and a college diploma. She had a substantial amount of money in her bank account (plus, she was still royalty) so it would be no problem for her to find a nice apartment and with her 'credentials', she could get a job in less than 10 seconds flat. All she had to do, was figure out where the hell she was going._

xx

**Westbrook-5 years later**

The sound of Regina's six in heels could be heard clicking on the linoleum floor as she made her way through the lobby of her posh apartment building.

"Ms. Mills, little Miss Mills, heading on a trip are we?" Raphael, an older looking gentleman who worked as a bellhop said with a smile as Regina and Harper waltzed by him

"Good Morning Raphael" Regina said with a smile, running a hand through her freshly cut hair

"Hi Raphael! We're going to see my big brother Henry!" Harper said excitedly

"Oh, going back home to see your boy?" the old man asked Regina

"Yes; he's graduating tomorrow" she said with a smile as Harper jumped up and down, wanting to be picked up

"He's going to college soon!" Harper said excitedly

"Harper here is a little bit excited about this trip"

"A little bit?" Raphael said with a smirk as Regina laughed

"Okay so, a little bit would be a serious understatement; Harper is very excited, aren't you sweetheart?"

"Uh huh; I can't wait to go to Storybrooke to see Henry!" she said as Raphael laughed

"Well I'm sure you two will have fun; enjoy your trip ladies, I'll see you soon" he said

"Thank you Raphael, see you soon" Regina said with a smile as she headed towards the entrance of the hotel, Harper in her arms, waving goodbye

"Bye Ralph, see you when we come back!"

xx

"Ah, preparing for the trip to Storybrooke are we?" A familiar voice said

"Jason!" Harper said happily as her mother smiled

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Regina said with a shake of her head

"Well, when I heard that my partner was leaving town, I thought I'd stop by and wish you off. Heading to see your boy huh?"

"Yeah; he's graduating tomorrow" Regina said with a smile

"How long's it been since you've seen him?"

"5 years"

"You think you'll see Harp's-"

"I hope not"

"Regina..." Jason said with a sigh

"I told you before things-

"Ended badly?"

"You should know, I've told you this story only a million times since we met"

"Regina, you love him; he should know about his daughter" Jason said as Regina rolled her eyes

"Jason, I love you; you were one of the first people I met when I moved here but...my life's far more complicated than it seems"

"Regina, I know pretty much everything there is to know about you. You moved here from Spain when you were 18 after you lost your fiance and your baby. You got married to an older guy who treated you like crap until he died. You had a bad relationship with your mother, you had a love-hate relationship with your father, you moved to this tiny town called Storybrooke, you adopted a son but his biological mother came into the picture and that turned out to be really nasty, your mother came to America, tried to ruin your life, she died, you went back to Spain because of a family emergency, lost contact with your son for almost 2 years while he lived with his birth mother back in New York, they came back, you fell in love with Robin, found out he was married, you got a bad wrap in Storybrooke as a home wrecker, found out you were pregnant, moved here. It can't get anymore complicated than that"

"Oh trust me, I can"

"Regina, you deserve a chance to be happy" Jason said

"And I am; I have Harper-"

"But you don't have Henry and you don't have Harper's father"

"He chose his wife over me; what was I supposed to do?"

"Stay and fight"

"I could've but, I needed better, she deserved better. I did this for her and for me" Regina said softly as Jason shook his head

"Anyone ever told you that you're self loathing to an almost pathological degree?" Jason said with a smirk

"Now you're quoting Grey's Anatomy at me?" she laughed

"Hey, it makes sense! What could you have-"

"Back in Spain, my family did some, horrible things and, some people never let you forget that"

"But you're different now; you've changed"

"And the only way to do that, was for me to get away from Storybrooke"

"You think you'll ever go back, to live there?"

"I don't know; I kind of like being in a place where my last name isn't associated with horrible things. Here I'm just, I'm Regina here; no one knows me, no one knows my past...I was given a second chance here"

"But there's your son to think about in this, Henry"

"Henry's 18 now so, if he wants to move here with me, then he can; but something tells me Henry will end up in New York again" Regina said with a smile

"You think Emma will let that happen?"

"Emma and I have a, strange agreement when it comes down to custody of Henry"

"I guess if it works for you guys then, that's all that matters right?" Jason said as the valet pulled up with Regina's car

"Well, I guess this is it huh?"

"To Storybrooke you go?"

"To Storybrooke I go" Regina said with a smile as Harper happily skipped towards the car

"Hey, Regina?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember, home, is where your heart is; and we both know your heart's back in Storybrooke with your son and a certain man named Robin" Jason said, watching as the woman got to her car and pulled off. Shaking his head, Jason could only hope that Regina would eventually realize the meaning behind his words.

_Chapter 9 to follow..._

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter-if not, tell me. Next up: You'll see the new threat that's come to Storybrooke plus, the long awaited Henry/Regina reunion along with other reactions to The Queen's return!**

**Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Because you guys have followed the hell out of this story (the most follows I've EVER had on a story), I give you, a new chapter update.**

**Trina1994 asked: Will we see more of Regina's letter to Robin?**

**As I told her, there really wasn't much else in her letter, but the letter could possibly come into play in the coming chapters.**

**Thank you guys so much for 118 follows-damn ya'll are awesome!**

**Updates on this story as well as my others may be slow. I'm working with JustMe-Liz, AnadoraBlack, E. 97, Just D and StorybrookeGirl (my new peeps) on something really special. If you haven't ready any of these ladies stories then, what the hell are you waiting for? Go read them dammit! **

**Any who, here's the next chapter-yay for updates!**

**You're welcome by the way!**

**Xx**

* * *

oOo

Shock registered on her face; Regina was coming back, tomorrow.

"Mary Margret, are you okay?" David asked his wife as she stood near the window of their loft, staring out the window, coffee mug in hand.

"I'm just...it's been 5 years Charming; I didn't think she'd ever come back" Snow said softly

"Henry's graduating tomorrow; there's no way in the world Regina would miss that"

"But she's missed the last 5 years, the last 5 years of everything. I had plans for her, for us. I wanted, I wanted her to be apart of Neal's life. I wanted him to know his Auntie Regina"

"His Auntie Regina?" Charming questioned

"Well he certainly can't call her grandma now can he?"

"I never pegged him calling her anything besides, well, Regina" Charming said

"She's our family Charming, she was my step mother, she's Henry's mother...she's apart of this family" Snow said softly as her son Neal ran up towards her.

"Mommy!" the young child said happily as he mother turned around to look at him. This was what she had wanted, to be able to raise her child, something she never got the chance to do with Emma. She was able to do this because of Regina.

"Hey sweetheart" the princess said running a hand through her son's sandy blonde hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. In this moment, Mary Margret could do nothing but smile and close her eyes, her heart torn. She got her happy ending, but it was at Regina's cost.

oOo

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Harper asked her mother, kicking her legs back and forth against the seat, quietly sipping on a juice carton.

"We've got a couple of hours before we get there sweetie...are you excited to meet Henry?" Regina asked her daughter who nodded eagerly

"Mmmhm! I'm so excited mommy!"

"That's good sweetheart; Harper, you know how much I love you, right?"

"Uh huh; you tell me everyday"

"Well, I just want you to know, because I might seem...different when I'm with Henry"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen Henry since before you were born, and I've missed him so much. So I'm probably going to spend a lot of time with him and, I don't want you to think that I love Henry any more than I love you. Do you understand honey?"

"Kinda" Harper said softly, looking up at her mother through her mirror

"As long as you know-"

"How much you love me? I do" the young child said softly with an understanding far beyond that of the average 4 year old. There was something in her eyes that Reminded Regina of Roland at that age; god how she missed him, and a certain outlaw.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Does Henry's dad live in Storybrooke?" Harper asked, causing Regina's eyes to widen a bit

"Uh, Henry dad...died a few years ago but yes, he did live in Storybrooke; his name was Neal"

"Oh...does my daddy live in Storybrooke?" Harper asked curiously

They had never had a conversation about her father, ever. She never asked, so Regina never mentioned him. She knew that the conversation would happen someday, she just never imagined it would be now, especially not right now when she was headed to the town where said father lived.

"Mommy" Harper said, jarring Regina out of her thoughts

"Hmm?"

"I said does my daddy live in Storybrooke?"

"He does" Regina nodded

"What's his name?"

"...Robin"

oOo

A new threat; great, just what they needed Rumpelstiltskin thought to himself. Storybrooke had all but been virtually quiet within the last 5 years since Regina left. Now, it seemed, that trouble would rise just as The Queen made her return. He still didn't quite understand exactly how in the hell Regina had managed to cross the town line while still being able to maintain her memories. Maybe she had added a little something to the original curse that gave her this ability. He had only known of her doing this, leaving Storybrooke once, to go to Boston to adopt Henry. She had gone and come back, never to leave again. So how was it, that she was able to leave for 5 years and then suddenly return? It was one of the many secrets of Regina's he would never know. Maybe in someways, the student had passed the master. He shook of thoughts of Regina and her impending return at the sight of Belle, a beautiful baby girl on her hip.

"Avery, tell your father that he shouldn't work so hard" Belle said to the child who instantly reached for him. This was still new, being a father again; it made him think of Bae and how he had let him down in the past. With this child, his daughter, the imp felt as though he had been given a second chance at parenting, at life. He called it his 'do over'; after learning the truth of what really happened to Zelena, Belle forgave him. Now, the two of them shared this tiny life together, their daughter Avery. The child instantly began to fuss in her father's arms; sensing her discomfort, Rumpelstiltskin gently bounced the child lightly on his hip until her whining subsided.

"You're so good with her" Belle observed

"Well, I had lots of practice with Bae so..."

"Do you miss him?" Belle asked her husband

"I do; I miss him everyday. But then I look into Avery's eyes and young Neal's and I realize that my boy isn't gone; he's still here with me" He said as the bell to his shop dinged, signaling the entrance of a possible customer.

"Ah Henry, what can I do for you?" Rumple said to his grandson

"My mom wanted me to let you know that it was almost time, for that thing" Henry said vaguely

"Ah yes, my meeting with Miss Swan; tell her I'll be there shortly"

"Gotcha"

"What meeting with Emma?" Belle asked as Rumple handed the baby back to her

"I promised Miss Swan I'd help her out with something; I'll be back soon"

"Rumple, you're lying to me..." Belle said knowingly as she watched her husband sigh

"Belle, you know if I could tell you, then I would"

"I hate that there's this part of you that I don't know, that I can't reach" Belle said softly

"You have all of me Belle, I promise. This is just...it's a delicate matter and it's to be handled with care. When the time is right, I'll tell you" Rumple said, leaning forward to press a kiss to both his wife and daughter's cheeks before exiting the shop.

* * *

oOoOo

"Right then, let's get down to business: the queen is returning tomorrow " Hook said as the small group, Rumple, Tink, Snow, Charming, Emma and Henry sat in the board room of the mayor's office.

"Wait, is this room-"

"Enchanted? Already did it; we can't risk people finding out that she's coming" Emma said

"Regina would be proud of you" Snow said with a smile as her daughter nodded

"The bigger issue is, how the hell are we gonna convince her to stay in Storybrooke" Tink said

"She's right; now that Henry's graduating, she's got no real reason to-"

"Robin, Robin's her reason" Emma said

"Our dear outlaw made his choice quite painfully clear when he chose maid Marian over Regina" Rumpelstiltskin explained

"He wouldn't have had to make any choice if a certain somebody hadn't taken it upon themselves to-"

"Henry..." Emma said warningly

"We've got 2 issues to tackle; one how to defeat this wretched shadow and two, what are we going to do about out Maid Marian problem" Hook said

"Well we can't obviously send her back in time, seeing as we don't have-"

"A portal? We do"

"How'd you-"

"Miss Swan and I have been working on a way to send Marian back for the last 5 years. It's imperative that she return to her own time"

"So that means we send her back to die at Regina's hands then" Snow said

"I don't think you get the importance of why she has to go back dearie. The Dark Shadow is probably the biggest threat we'll ever face. He'd been contained for quite some time but, when Emma brought back Marian and altered time, he was released"

"But, it's been-"

"5 years? I know; the shadow takes its time ripping away the power from each realm. Storybrooke contains some of the most powerful magic in all of the realms. Myself, Emma, your son Neal, Henry, Regina, her child with Robin Hood in particular"

"Wait, Caroline-"

"Contains a element of magic so rare that, it only comes along once every few lifetimes: the product of light and dark magic. With Regina having the ability to wield both light and dark magic, she passed the ability on to her child-"

"Who is also the product of true love, or rather the product of true soul mates" Tink pointed out as Rumple rolled his eyes

"...As I was saying, ff the shadow were to absorb all of that power, he would be virtually indestructible."

"Wait, the shadow is a he?" Charming asked

"It was once a man, an old sorcerer that sought to become the most powerful person in all of the realms. He created a spell that allowed him to absorb the powers of those around him. He became so powerful, that his soul turned dark, once he sacrificed his shadow in exchange for power"

"So how was he contained?"

" Regina and Myself trapped him in altered state of time"

"Like in another realm?"

"Something like that; he was trapped within time, unable to absorb any more power"

"And by altering time, I allowed-"

"You allowed him to escape; it took him 5 years to reach Storybrooke because he had to absorb power from all of the other lands-The Enchanted Forest, Neverland, Oz, Atlantis-all sucked dry of their powers. If he ever reaches Storybrooke-"

"We're all doomed" Henry said

"Exactly; so the only way to stop him, is to fix the time loop. Which means Marian must go back and to her own time"

"But, how-"

"Let's not discuss that part; how long before Regina's set to arrive in Storybrooke?"

"Well it's a 18 hour drive from Westbrook to here; she said she was leaving early. She said she'd do half of the drive, rest up and finish the other half tomorrow" Emma said

"So we've got roughly 18 hours to prepare" Rumple said

"Prepare for what?"

"For the shadow's arrival" Rumple said as he stood to leave

oOo

"Gold! You didn't tell them everything" Emma said through gritted teeth as the man sighed

"You could've easily said something Miss Swan, seeing as you're in on this too"

"Did you find away around it?"

"I told you before there was no way around it; it's the only way"

"The only way? Gold, I'm pretty sure no one is going to like the idea of what we're about to do"

"And what would you have proposed we tell them? Something tells me that no one in that room or Regina for that matter would've agreed to what needs to be done"

"...You've got a point; but I just, I hate-"

"Perhaps you should've thought of all of this before you decided to alter time"

"Hey! If memory serves me correctly, you killed Zelena and opened her portal"

"But I wasn't the one who brought a woman back from the dead and destroyed the Evil Queen's third second chance at happiness now was I?"

"It was an accident!"

"But you know what they say dearie.."

"Yeah, I know; all magic comes with a price" Emma said with a sigh

"I don't like this any more than you do Miss Swan, but it has to be done; the lives of everyone in this town count on it." He said

"So we've got about 18 hours; we still need-"

"Fairy dust, My dagger, your father's courage, Henry's heart and-"

"...Neal, Caroline, Robin, Roland and Regina" Emma whispered with a sigh

"I hate this just as much as you do Miss Swan but, it's either that or we all die" Rumpelstiltskin said sadly

_Chapter 10 to follow..._

**So just to clarify: all magic does come with a price, though no one has paid the price for Emma bringing Marian back from the dead...yet. However, they're about to with the Dark Shadow coming to town. Basically, they have to use Zelena's time travel spell along with another spell (which you'll find out about in the next chapter) that has to do with a certain couple *cough* OutlawQueen *cough*. I hope you all enjoy this update! I've got a few days off of work so, I may or may not update one of the following stories along with another chapter update for this story:**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

**The Man with the Lion Tattoo**

**Together Someday**

**You guys get to pick which story I update! ****Whichever story has the most votes gets an update.**

**Sound off about the chapter and which story you want updated in your review!**

**Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 update, as promised! I'm sorry it took so long. I still need to know what other story you guys would like me to update: Together Someday, Something Wicked This Way Comes, or The Man with the Lion Tattoo. I'm gonna try and do 2 chapter updates on this story, along with a chapter update on another story as well. Sound off in your reviews!**

* * *

oOo

**Storybrooke-5 years ago**

"_Gold, this is stupid; Storybrooke is fine" Emma groaned as she sat in the imp's shop her nose buried in a book about magic_

"_Storybrooke is **not** safe Miss Swan; plus, you still need to fix your little, Maid Marian problem" Rumple said, not bothering to look up at her_

"_But Robin-"_

"_**All magic comes with a price dearie**"_

"_But-"_

"_Let me explain this to you **again** Miss Swan. When Robin Hood chose Marian over Regina, knowing that Regina was his soul mate, there was a price. You altering time and bringing back Marian also has a price"_

"_A price that has yet-"_

"_**Oh but it's coming dearie**, you just wait on it"_

"_...But I still don't understand why Robin-"_

"_You never, **ever** break a prophecy Miss Swan. It's a rule of magic"_

"_So Robin has to pay the price for him choosing Marian over Regina?"_

"_Tinkerbell will"_

"_Tink, wait why-"_

"_Tinkerbell was the fairy that gave the prophecy"_

"_So Tink-"_

"_Robin broke Tinkerbell's prophecy, so she has to pay the price"_

"_But wait, Regina-"_

"_Regina technically never broke the prophecy; because she never went into the tavern, the prophecy went unfulfilled. There is a difference between a broken prophecy and an unfulfilled one" Rumple explained_

"_So when can we-"_

"_Aha! Here it is: consequences of broken prophecies" Rumple read_

"_Wait, there's a book on-"_

"_There's a book on everything pertaining to magic Miss Swan" he said handing the book to Emma _

"_Wow, so Tinkerbell could lose her wings or her life because he broke the prophecy?"_

"_She could" Rumple nodded_

"_How do we fix it?"_

"_There's a spell..."_

"_So, let's do it"_

"_It's not that simple; you need all parties affected by the broken prophecy"_

"_And Regina's no longer in Storybrooke" Emma said with a sigh_

"_Exactly"_

"_What else would we need?"_

"_You'd need everyone affected, meaning Robin Hood, Marian, Roland and Regina, you'd need fairy dust, the heart of the truest believer..."_

"_**Henry's heart**? But Regina enchanted it, so it can't be ripped out anymore"Emma frowned as Gold sighed_

"_Henry would remain unharmed and his heart would be returned to him once the spell was over"_

"_What would the spell do exactly?"_

"_Henry's heart would bind Robin and Regina together for good"_

"_Through belief..."_

"_Exactly"_

"_But what's the fairy dust for?"_

"_The fairy dust is needed because it's what lead Regina to Robin"_

"_So the fairy dust represents-"_

"_Fate and Destiny"_

"_But what about Marian?"_

"_In order for Robin and Regina to never be parted again, Marian would have to be sent back to her own time"_

"_And how do we do that?"_

"_By re-opening __Zelena's time portal"_

"_So that means we need-"_

"_My dagger, your father's courage, Regina's heart and-"_

"_Neal" Emma whispered_

"_Exactly"_

* * *

oOo

Maine-Present

"Mama, I'm tired" Caroline whined from the back seat as Regina pulled into a parking spot

"I know, me too; which is why we're gonna rest for the night and then we'll make the rest of the drive tomorrow" Regina said as she got out of the car, moving towards the back to help Caroline get out.

"You look like you could use a bath and a bed" Regina chuckled softly as the little girl rested her head on her mother's shoulder

"Mmmhm; I'm sleepy" Caroline muttered as they entered the hotel to check in.

"How many rooms ma'am?" the receptionist asked

"Just one" Regina said with a smile as her cellphone rang

"Emma" she said with a smile

"_Hey, where are you guys?_"

"We stopped around 4, rested our legs, got some dinner; we're checking into the hotel room right now. Caroline is exhausted" Regina said with a smile, glancing down at her baby girl who was sound asleep

"_Yeah, the graduation was rescheduled because of bad weather_"

"Rescheduled?"

"_Yeah, it's still tomorrow just, at a later time, that's all_"

"Oh, well alright then; so what time should I head out in the morning?"

"_You could leave around 7, graduation's been pushed back to 4, 5 at the latest_" Emma said

"Well that works out just perfectly; gives Harper and I time to sleep"

"_Yeah...so I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then?_"

"We'll see you tomorrow afternoon" Regina said with a smile

oOo

"Do you think she bought it?" Emma asked Gold

"Something tells me Regina was only thinking of getting to Henry" Rumple said

"I don't like lying Gold; once everyone finds out the truth, they won't like it"

"_As I said before Miss Swan_; it's either we get Regina back here and fix your mistake, or else the dark shadow comes and destroys us all" Rumple said with a sigh as Emma rested her head against one of the cool glass counters.

"Do you think Regina's forgiven me?" Emma asked

"The fact that you're still alive and Regina's no longer in Storybrooke should answer that question for you"

"I just hate that I've been taking the blame for this all of these years"

"Miss Swan, no one exactly blames you; had Regina turned into the Evil Queen again, _then I would've blamed you_."

"Henry blames me"

"Henry doesn't blame you; I think he's more upset that Regina's happiness was ruined"

"What do you think?"

"I've known Regina for quite sometime now; she didn't have to be The Evil Queen, she chose to. She could've chosen to be angry and return to her Evil Queen like ways but, she didn't."

"I just hate that she had to leave Storybrooke"

"If there's one thing I know about Regina, it's that she never stays down for too long. She needed time to regroup, but now that she's back..."

"She's stronger than ever" Emma said

"Exactly"

* * *

oOo

The water was nice and warm as she rested her head against the back of the whirlpool tub. It was nice to be able to relax and think of nothing. It had only taken her mere moments to get Harper settled into the large bed the two shared. She smiled at the thought of her daughter who was peacefully curled up in a ball underneath the covers. As she thought of her daughter and her sweet smile, her mind also went back to someone else she had tried her hardest not to think of in the last 5 years...Robin.

**Westbrook-4 years ago**

"_Are you sure there's no one we can call Ms. Mills?" the nurse, Cindy asked kindly as she walked towards Regina, a pink bundle in her arms_

"_No...it's just, it's just she and I; thank you Cindy" Regina said quietly as she excepted the baby in her arms. She stared down at the tiny infant in her arms and immediately, tears sprang to her eyes._

_She was a mother, again._

_This time however, was different; this was a child that came from her womb, a child that she had conceived, but actually gave the chance to live. This was her second baby girl; the first daughter was a stillborn. Her heart temporarily ached as she thought of holding that child, still and lifeless in her arms. She quickly shook those thoughts away as the baby opened her eyes. She always hoped that their daughter would have Robin's eyes; God had granted her wish. She was the most adorable child she had ever seen. _

"_Ms. Mills?" Cindy called out, causing Regina to look up at her; she didn't even know that the woman was still in the room_

"_Oh, yes, Cindy; I'm sorry, can I help you?" Regina asked with a smile_

"_We need to fill out the birth certificate" the woman said softly_

"_Oh, um, okay..."_

"_Have you picked out a name yet?"_

"_I have; I've had one picked out since the minute I found out she was a girl; I've only had 2 names in mind, one for a boy, and one for a girl"_

"_Oh?"_

"_Mmhm; if I had a boy, his name would've been Ryder" Regina said with a smile_

"_And now that you have a girl?"_

"_Her name is Harper; Harper Caroline Mills" she said softly as the baby opened her eyes_

"_I think Harper is a beautiful name...now, this part is tricky but, did you want to put the father's-"_

"_Yes; his name is Robin...Robin Locksley" Regina said, only keeping her eyes on her daughter._

_Chapter 11 to follow..._

* * *

**Up next: for Trina1994-another letter to Robin! And, that moment everyone's been waiting for: Regina and Harper return to Storybrooke!**

**Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**As promised, another update! Oh, and this chapter was totally inspired by lulu2613 and Trina1994-I'm combining their stuff to give you guys an awesome chapter which I think you'll all enjoy. Also, I should point something out a few people have mentioned; Regina and Robin's daughter's name is Harper Caroline Mills-some people call her by her first name, some call by her by her middle name. I should've made that more clear and I'm sorry about that. Oh, and someone (I'm not sure who) mentioned Neal returning-sadly, Neal (Baelfire) isn't coming back, I was referring to young Neal, Snow and Charming's son. Speaking of the Charming's, congratulations to Josh Dallas and Ginny Goodwin who, ironically welcomed a baby boy on yesterday! Isn't it funny how on the show that they had a boy and then in real life they had a boy too? *smirks***

**Xx**

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Someone had come to Storybrooke.

It was quite obvious by the shiny black Lexus that made its way down Main Street, garnering the attention of several townsfolk. It was Grumpy, who noticed the car come across the town line first. And as usual, he spread the word: someone new had arrived. From the minute word began to spread, someone had been spying on the car at all times.

"Shh, keep your voice down" Grumpy hissed to Happy as they watched the car drive by from a nearby bush.

"It's stopping!" Grumpy said, his eyes widening at where the car stopped

"The is parked in front of The Queen's house" he said with a frown, using his binoculars to get a better look. Slowly, the driver got out of the car. It was clear that the driver was a woman, the high heeled shoe gave it away. However, as the person stood, everyone's eyes widened. Getting out of the car, was none other that Regina Mills herself. She still looked the same but, very much different. She was dressed more, comfortably, but still impeccable. Her hair was slightly longer and she wore a smile on her face as she moved to the back of the car. However, when she emerged with a sleeping child in her arms, the world seemed to stand still.

Regina had a child.

oOo

She was hesitant about entering her home. She hadn't been there in 5 years. She felt so...out of place as she drove through town, obviously gathering attention. She smirked; she had missed the attention, one of the perks of being The Queen. Shifting Harper in her arms, Regina opened the door to her home and walked in. Everything was still the same as she left it, still regal and perfect in every way. This was her home, her sanctuary; this was her happy place. Though her memories of happiness soon stopped as she was over taken with sadness, memories filled with pain and grief.

"Regina?" a soft voice called out to her, causing her to turn around; standing in the foyer of her home, was none other than Snow White herself.

"Snow" she said softly as the younger woman quickly moved towards her, enveloping her into a hug, taking the former Queen by surprise.

"Uh, you're hugging me" Regina muttered

"Did you think I wouldn't? Regina it's been 5 years, why wouldn't I hug you?"

"Because when I left, you hated me; or do you not remember showing up on my doorstep and slapping me?" Regina said as she pulled away

"Regina, I am so-"

"It's, fine Snow; it is what it is" Regina said softly, just as a young boy ran into the hallway, his sandy hair and sparkling blue green eyes giving his identity away.

"Neal?" Regina asked softly as Snow nodded, reaching down to pick the boy up

"Neal honey, this is your Aunty Regina, Henry's mom" Snow White explained to her son

"But I thought Emma was his mom?"

"Emma is; but remember when Emma said she went a way and she gave Henry to someone else? Well, this is the woman who raised him; can you say hello to Regina?"

"Hi R'Gina" young Neal said softly as Snow finally took a glance at the sleeping child in her step mother's arms

"So that's her huh?" Snow said with a smile

"Yes; this is Harper" Regina said with a smile, running a hand through her daughter's hair

"She's beautiful, just like her mother"

"And Neal is as equally adorable" Regina said with a smile as Charming walked in

"Regina, it's good to see you again"

"David, it's been a long time" The Queen said with a head nod

"Daddy, R'Gina is Henry's other mommy" Neal explained as his parents chuckled

"Yes, I know; the Queen and I have known each other for a very long time" the prince said

"She's a queen?" Neal asked in amazement as his father nodded

"I used to be a queen, a long time ago Neal" Regina explained

"She's just being modest sweetie; she's still a queen" Snow said to her son, just as Harper began to wake up, rubbing her sleep filled eyes, glancing around the room

"Mmmm, where am I?" she muttered, looking to her mother who simply chuckled

"We're in Storybrooke sweetheart"

"Oh; where's Henry?" she asked

"Henry and Emma are already at the school; we're just about to head there. You could join us if you'd like"

"No no; Harper and I are gonna freshen up. We'll meet you there?"

"I'm sure Henry will be thrilled to see you two" Snow said with a smile as she and her two boys left the house.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get ready to go see your brother" Regina said, leading the little girl up the stairs.

* * *

"Henry, will you relax" Emma said to her son as she fixed his tie for what felt like the thousandth time that day

"She's not here, she said she'd be here" Henry said, glancing out in the audience

"Regina will be here kid; oh look, there's mom and dad" Emma said waving her parents and younger brother over.

"Hey, have you guys seen-"

"She and Harper were freshening up and she said they'd be on their-"

"There she is" Henry said as his eyes connected with his mother's"

All eyes seemed to be on Regina Mills as she walked into the small gymnasium of Storybrooke High. Her heart was nearly beating outside of her chest as she tightly gripped her daughter's hand as they made their way through the gym.

"Mommy, why are they all staring like that?" Harper asked curiously

"Because mommy hasn't been to Storybrooke in a long time baby, that's all" Regina said as she came to a stop, her eyes meeting Henry's.

"Look! It's Henry!" Harper said with a squeal, breaking away from her mother as she ran towards her older brother.

"Henry!" the young girl cried happily as she reached him, her tiny arms wrapping around his legs as he smiled down at her.

"You must be Harper, mom's told me a lot about you" he said with a smile, ruffling her hair as he hugged her back

"Mommy told me all about you Henry" she said softly, nothing but love and adoration in her eyes for her older brother who looked up at the sight of his mother, who was now wearing a watery smile.

"Mom" Henry said softly, a huge grin on his face as Regina held up a hand

"Wait, I just, I just wanna live in this moment for a second; the day you two finally got to meet. My little Prince and my little Princess" she softly before making her way towards Henry, who met her half way, enveloping her into the longest hug, tears streaming down each of their faces

"I missed you mom" Henry said softly.

"I've missed you too Henry, so much" Regina whispered as Emma and her parents watched the joyous reunion.

oOo

Of course it wouldn't have been a celebration had they not went to Granny's for dinner after the very short graduation ceremony. Of course, all eyes were on Regina and the young girl as they walked into the diner. For Regina, returning to Granny's only brought back memories of pain and rejection, of hurt and of fear. Glancing around the room, she was quite relieved to find out that he wasn't there. Though in the pit of her stomach it wouldn't be long before he found out that she was in town, which would leave her with a lot of explaining to do.

_Westbrook-4 years ago._

"_Are you sure you don't wanna tell him?" Jason asked as the two sat in her living room one afternoon. Jason was one of the first people she met when she arrived in Westbrook and the two worked for the saw law firm. _

"_Jason" Regina said with a sigh as she held 4 month old Harper in her arms, watching as the baby happily drank from her bottle_

"_You know you could've just breastfed her, I wouldn't have minded" he said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes_

"_Of course you wouldn't, because its the closest you'd ever get to seeing me naked" she laughed_

"_C'mon! What's your deal with-"_

"_The last person I was involved with was Caroline's father and, it ended badly. Before that, I was only in love one other time" she said softly_

"_With your fiance back in Spain?"_

"_Yeah, Daniel; I honestly thought I'd spend my life with him" Regina sighed_

"_What happened?"_

"_He was killed in an accident and, the man I married, his daughter was the cause of that"_

"_Ouch" _

"_I was angry at her for a very long time but, we eventually worked things out" Regina said with a smile, thinking on her relationship with Snow, at least before she found out she was pregnant_

"_You don't seem so certain of that relationship with your stepdaughter"_

"_It was good, until she found out that I was pregnant and that I'd aborted 2 of her father's children"_

"_2?"_

"_Yeah; she wanted to be close to me but, all I wanted was Daniel. I was pretty evil back then"_

"_But you're here now and, you're good, at least, from what I can tell"_

"_It took a long time but, I feel that way, like I've become a good person"_

"_And a good person would tell their child's father that they exist" Jason pointed out_

"_I can't"_

"_Can't or won't?"_

"_Jason..." Regina said with a sigh_

"_If you don't call him at least, write him a letter"_

"_I did that when I left"_

"_Yeah, and you left the guy thinking that you'd had an abortion or that you gave the baby away" Jason pointed out_

"_You're very annoying, you do get that right?" Regina said with a smile as Harper let out a soft whimper_

"_Oh shh, shh, shh, sweetheart, you're alright" she said softly as she placed the baby onto her shoulder, gently rubbing her back_

"_You're a great mom Regina" Jason said quietly_

"_Thanks; I had practice before with my son, Henry"_

"_The one you left back in Storybrooke right?"_

"_The only son I have" She said with a nod_

"_Do you miss him?"_

"_Everyday but, I know I did the right thing by leaving him with Emma"_

"_It's weird; you adopted the grandson of your former stepdaughter...wouldn't that technically make you-"_

"_Don't say it; Mary Margret and I aren't related, not anymore"_

"_But you two still acknowledge that you were related; I mean you said yourself, she still refers to you as-"_

"_That's because I'm the only real mother like figure she's ever known. Her mom died a few years before she and I met"_

"_And you saved her from a run away horse?"_

"_I did"_

"_I've never heard much about El Bosque Encantado before"_

"_It's deep in Spain; it's almost like it's own little world"_

"_Do you miss it?"_

"_No, not really; its much nicer here" she said with a smile_

"_How'd you end up in-"_

"_It's a long story...a really long story"_

"_You'll have to tell it to me one day" Jason said with a smile_

"_Something tells me if I told you, you'd never believe it anyways" Regina said with a smirk_

_Later that night, after putting Harper to bed, Regina thought long and hard about Jason's words. Robin deserved to know the truth, even if he had chosen a life with Marian instead of a life with her and their daughter. Him knowing about Harper's existence was only the right thing to do._

_**Robin,**_

_**I know it's been...ages since I wrote you that last letter but, things have changed since then. I'm sure you're probably happy with Marian and Roland, or at least, I hope you are. There's no easy way to say this but, it has to be said; you deserve to know the truth. We have a daughter. I know I said before that I'd 'take care of it' but, when I finally got settled and had enough courage to go to the abortion clinic, I just...I couldn't. You can thank Rumpelstiltskin for giving me back my emotions I guess. I went and, when I realized just what they planned on doing, I couldn't go through with it. Plus, there's a very big part of me that still loves you very much. I know that it's wrong but, I do; I love you Robin Hood. Her name is Harper, Harper Caroline Mills. She is, 'stunning in every way'. I only had 2 names in mind the entire time I was pregnant. If it would've been a boy, his name would've been Ryder. Before I left, I had Rumpelstiltskin create something to contain her powers; it's a locket she's worn since the day she was born. I couldn't risk anything with her. She's 4 months old now and she is...the best thing that could've ever happened to me. She has made being away from Henry, and from everything I know so much easier. She has your eyes, and I'm glad. I know it's wrong but, at least this way I'll always have a piece of you with me...**_

oOo

_Marian stared down at the letter in disbelief; she'd kept the child! The Evil Queen had had a baby with her Robin Hood. It was unacceptable in her sight; the Queen, writing letters to her husband. No matter what this woman had done in this new realm, she would be nothing more than the Evil Queen. Even the residence in Storybrooke knew that; there was no penance she could pay that would change the fact that she had destroyed lives and cast a curse, ripping everyone away from their land, bringing them to this strange and unusual one. It wouldn't change the fact that she had ordered Marian's execution, even though that didn't come until later, after being separated from Robin during the raid. She had taken her away from her family, from her husband, from her son. Yes, that was it; she had killed her so that she could have Robin to herself. The Queen had been known to be a seductress; that was it. She had blinded Robin with lust, and being that it had been so long since he had been with a woman, he was weak and gave in. _

"_Marian?" Robin called out to her, causing her head to snap up in attention_

_Robin could never find out about this letter, he could never find out about this child. The Queen had taken away her family once before, she would not allow her to do it again. She quickly grabbed the letter, throwing it into the trash._

"_I'm in here Robin!" She called out cheerfully._

* * *

Storybrooke-Present

"Mommy, why is everyone staring at me?" Harper asked her mother as they stood in the middle of the diner.

"Like I told you before honey, when I left, not many people knew I was pregnant with you" Regina said

"...You know what, let's get a booth" Emma suggested as everyone else agreed

"Can we all fit in one booth?" Snow asked

"Sure we can; we'll just have to hold these two munchkins" Emma said as she picked up her younger brother who laughed. It was nice, familiar to be having dinner with the Charming's again. The last time she had done this, was just before Zelena's curse broke, back when Henry had no memory of who she was. The group was casually catching up when Ruby cleared her throat.

"Oh, Ruby, hey; um we'll have..." Emma began as the bell jingled, signaling yet another customer. The diner fell silent at the sight of Marian entering the diner alone.

"Oh, Granny, I'll have the..." Marian began, noticing that all eyes were on her. She turned around with a frown, which quickly turned into shock at the sight in front of her; The Evil Queen was back, and with the child she and Robin had created. In a flash, anger rose within her as she stalked over to the table where the Queen sat.

"You have no right to be here, especially with that, that...her" She shouted, her eyes filled with fire as Regina stared at her curiously

"I came here to see my son, nothing more" Regina said calmly, pulling Harper closer to her

"Mommy, who's that lady and why is she so mad with you?" the little girl asked as Regina closed her eyes, sighing heavily

"She's angry with me because, I did something bad a long long time ago" Regina explained

"What did you do?" Harper asked

"...I hurt her family"

"Did you say you were sorry?" Harper asked as Regina smiled softly at her daughter, so thankful for her innocence

"Honey, sometimes, I'm sorry doesn't always work; what I did to Marian was way more than an

'I'm sorry'; I did, lots of bad things before you were born sweetheart, things that you wouldn't quite understand"

"What did you do momma?"

"You see, I hurt pretty much everyone in this diner; that's why they're all so angry with me"

"You even hurt Henry?" Harper asked, her face scrunched up in confusion as her mother silently nodded

"Yes, I even hurt Henry" Regina said quietly

"But I forgave her Harper; I knew that she did all of those things because she was sad so, I forgave her" Henry explained as his mother looked to him with a smile as Regina turned her attention to Marian who was still furious with her.

"For what it's worth Marian, I'm very sorry" Regina said as the woman shook her head in disbelief

"There's no amount of apologies that you could give that would change what you did or who you are: The Evil Queen!" Marian shouted, her anger faltering as tears began to form in the young girl's eyes. She watched as Regina pulled the child close to her, gently shushing her

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay" she said softly, not bothering to look up at Marian.

"I think you need to leave, now" Emma said quietly

Of course Marian stormed out of Granny's slamming the door with such force that it broke the glass.

"I think it'd be best if Harper and I went back to my place; I'm suddenly not so hungry anymore" Regina said quietly as she stood

"Regina..." Snow began with a sigh as her stepmother shook her head sadly

"It's no use Snow; you see what happened? To them, no matter what I do, I'll always be evil" she said softly, tears glistening in her eyes

"But you're not that person anymore mom" Henry said, reaching out to grab his mother's hand

"Didn't you see what just happened Henry?" Regina said

"That's one person" Snow said as Neal jumped out of his mother's arms, staring up at Regina.

"R'Gina, please don't go" the young boy said, causing her to smile

"Okay" she said softly

oOo

She was furious as she made her way back to her house; the nerve of that woman! How dare she show up here after all this time, and with the child at that! She found Robin sitting on the couch, one of those beers in the can sitting on the table. Though the television wasn't on, he sat quietly staring at it.

"Robin?" Marian said softly as he looked back at her

"Is it true?" he asked quietly, his eyes staring into her soul; she knew the question he was asking. There was no way she could lie to him about this so she answered truthfully.

"Yes, The Evil Queen-"

"Regina, her name's Regina" he said quietly as Marian sighed, suppressing an eye roll

"Yes...Regina is here; she came for Henry's graduation" she said, taking one of his hands into her own.

"She's back" he whispered

"Yes...and Robin, there is something you should know" Marian said, causing her husband to look up at her

"What is it?"

"...She has a child, a little girl" Marian said, watching the emotions that filled her husband's face.

"A child? Is it-"

"It appears to be" Marian said, enjoying the fact that her husband was angry with 'Regina'.

"How could she, she lied to me! She kept me away from my child! How could she do that?!"

"I don't know Robin; I'm so sorry that the Queen has done this to you" Marian said softly, gently rubbing a comforting hand along her husband's back as he turned to her.

"I made the right decision when I chose you; you would never do such a vile thing, like keeping me away from Roland" Robin said softly, running a hand along her face

"No, I would never, ever do such a thing" Marian replied as he kissed her passionately. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips as her husband kissed her. Her mind was taken back to old times when they would make love like this. She was quite thankful that Roland was staying the night with a friend that night as Robin carried her to their bedroom where they made passionate love late into the night.

oOo

Dinner with the Charming's was silent, but good. She smiled at how well Neal and Harper got along with each other. She couldn't stop herself from grinning at the way Henry and Harper interacted with one another; it was the thing she enjoyed the most.

"You know, if you keep grinning like that, I'm pretty sure you cheeks will fall off" Snow said to her stepmother who continued to smile.

"It's just that, this is what I wanted; for Henry and Caroline go get along...and they do" she said softly as Neal played with the locket around Harper's neck.

"Hey, what's this for?" Neal asked

"I dunno, I've had it since forever" Harper said

"Can you take it off?" Neal asked curiously

"No, no, no Neal, she can't take it off" Regina said quickly as Emma, Charming, Snow and Henry looked at her curiously

"Why not?" Neal asked

"Because, it's a very special locket" Regina explained, knowing that the other adults would very well want an explanation

"Neal, why don't you and Harper sit in the other booth and color" Snow suggested as the two young children nodded, eagerly making their way into the next booth.

"Regina..." Emma prompted

"Harper can never take that necklace off" Regina said quietly

"Why not?"

"Because, it's the only thing that's keeping her magic contained" as everyone looked at her in surprise

"Did you not think that she had powers?"

"No, I just thought-"

"I got Gold to fashion up the necklace for me before I left; I wore it while I was pregnant with her and when she was born, I put it on her"

"So Harper has no clue-"

"No; to her, you guys are just, fairy tales"

"So, she's cursed then" Emma said

"No; Harper grew up in the real world Miss Swan and, in the real world, fairy tales don't exist" Regina explained

"But Regina, Harper isn't a-"

"No! I don't want her exposed to any of this" The queen said firmly

"But Regina, you're her mother and, her father is Robin Hood...I'm pretty sure she's gonna find out and, when she does-"

"It'll be my problem" Regina snapped as Henry placed a hand on his mother's shoulder

"Mom, think about what happened when I found out the truth" he said quietly as she sighed

"All I wanted, was to protect her" Regina said tearfully

"But Regina, this is her home, this her family...you can't protect her from that" Snow said, just as the two children ran up to them, Henry's old storybook in their hands.

"Mommy, these people in this storybook look like all of you" Harper said as Regina sighed

"Hey, that's my book" Henry said with a smile

"I know, mommy told me; it just showed up yesterday when got ready to come here" Harper said as Henry stood.

"We're in that book you know" he said smiling at his sister's excitement

"We are?!"

"Yeah, why don't I read it to you" Henry suggested, unable to hide the grin on his face at his sister's reaction.

"Can you Henry, please?"

"Sure; once upon a time..."he began

* * *

It was late, very late but he couldn't sleep. He glanced over at his sleeping wife, naked underneath the sheets. They had made love, for the first time in what felt like forever. Of course for her, it was passionate and wonderful with the way she was screaming his name. For Robin however, it held no emotion, no passion. It was only a blind fury; rage, anger, frustration-all for a certain someone who was not his wife.

Regina.

She had returned to Storybrooke, with a child at that; their child.

He had a little girl.

Thoughts of Regina and whether or not she had kept the baby often flooded his mind; but he had made his decision. He had chosen Marian; she was his wife and it was the honorable thing to do. Of course he knew that leaving Regina meant breaking her heart but, she understood his predicament. She too had lost someone, her Daniel; the love of her life. He knew what losing Daniel had done to her, what it had caused her to become. He recalled the time when she told him that Whale had brought Daniel back from the dead. He recalled how happy she told him she had been.

He knew that if things had ended differently, that she would have been with Daniel right now. She wasn't, because Daniel had been lost to her once more. He also knew that if she had been given the opportunity as he had been, that she would've probably done the same, chosen Daniel over him. That, he could not fault her for; however, he could fault her for not telling him about their child. He could fault her for coming into town and not bothering to tell him. Did she honest think she could return to Storybrooke unannounced and he would not hear about it? No, this didn't settle well with him, not at all. He didn't care how late it was, or whether or not she wanted to see him. This had to be done.

He carefully got out of bed, careful not to disturb his wife as he made his way to the place he hadn't been in 5 years: Regina's house.

oOo

"You know, I never thought I'd see this day" Snow said quietly as she stood in a corner of the living room

"What?" Regina said, knowing all too well what the princess was talking about

"The day our children would play together" Snow said, watching as the two young children happily ran through the living room, Henry chasing after them

"I never thought I'd see this day either" Regina said softly with a smile

"I'm sorry, Regina" Snow said suddenly, causing Regina to turn around

"What?"

"For how I left things between us; I shouldn't have-" She began only to have Regina hold up a hand to silence her

"Snow, I'm the one whose sorry; I had no right to get rid of those babies. I was in such a bad place at the time. I was filled with anger, rage, pain...I should've given you and those babies a chance" Regina said quietly as Snow placed a hand on her shoulder

"Regina, if you had, none of this would've happened; we wouldn't be standing here, watching our children play, and you certainly wouldn't have Henry" Snow said with a smile as the two continued watching their children play.

"So mommy was The Evil Queen?" Harper asked Henry

"Yeah, a really long time ago; she's a good guy now"

"...Hey Henry?"

"Yeah Harper, what's up?"

"If everyone in Storybrooke is a fairy tale then, who's my daddy?" she asked as the whole room grew silent. Sighing heavily, Regina made her way over to the young girl, picking her up, loving the way her laughter sounded.

"Hey you" She said with a smile, her heart melting at the way her daughter wrapped her arms around her neck

"Hi" Harper said softly as Regina took a seat on the sofa

"So, did Henry tell you everything?"

"Mmhm; I don't think you're evil momma" Harper said, bringing tears to Regina's eyes

"I'm so glad you don't sweetheart" She whispered, pulling the little girl close

"Mommy?"

"Yes Harper?"

"...Who's my daddy? Neal and Emma's daddy is Prince Charming; who's my daddy?" The little girl asked as Regina sighed

"Well sweetheart, your father is-"

"Regina, you should come to the door, now" Snow said, the tone in her voice sounding very serious.

"Hold that thought honey; I'll be right back okay?" Regina said to her daughter as she made her way to the front door.

"Alright Snow what is it that was so important you had to...Robin" she said softly, face to face with the man she had run away from so many years ago.

"Regina, we need to talk" he said, his eyes cold and his tone serious as he stared at her.

_Chapter 12 to follow..._

* * *

**Lots more will happen in the next chapter, and don't forget, the Dark Shadow is still out there! Plus, you'll get a glimpse into exactly what happened to Marian before Regina executed her as well as what happens when Harper discovers her powers...Keep reading and leave me some reviews-we're only 9 away from 100! Oh and don't forget you still need to tell me which story you'd like to see updated next: Something Wicked This Way Comes, Together Someday, or The Man with the Lion Tattoo!**

**Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**100 reviews? Aw, yay you guys! I'm so happy that you all are enjoying reading my work. I love writing it and reading your reviews! I feel so honored that you guys have pushed this story to over 100 reviews and nearly 150 followers in just 16 days. I'm in a good mood for 2 reasons: 1, I've FINALLY figured out how I'm going to end this story, which may be in at least another chapter or 2. And, I just spent like the last hour on twitter fangirling (and being so jealous) over people who got to meet Lana at the Spooky Empire convention. It was so nice to see the way people said she interacted with them-Lana is just...so perfect. Any who, I love that you all hate Marian and that you've been expressing your opinion about her behavior in this story. I didn't want Marian to be this weak woman who begs Robin to stay. I kind of wanted her to fight for him; and she is, even though she's totally going about it the wrong way. Plus, I wanted to shed some light on the idea that, no matter what you do to redeem yourself, some people will never see you differently. It's why in most of my fanfics, the towns people seem to hate Regina, even after all she's done. It's a sad, but real fact-there are people in the world who feel like redemption isn't possible. I've got some rather interesting things planned for these last few chapters-don't look for this to go past 15 chapters, it could be less than that. Any who, I hope you all enjoy and thanks so much for the love, I really appreciate it!**

**Muah!**

**Xx**

**P.S. Lulu2613-I got your message! Don't be disappointed! There's a bit more to your idea than I let on. Addison didn't immediately confess that she knew Derek was thinking of Meredith when they had sex. I couldn't very well have Robin be all 'oh Regina' and have Marian flip out. Patience little grasshopper xD Oh and Hook has been there the entire time, he's just been silent Lol.**

* * *

oOo

_The Enchanted Forest-Many Years Ago_

_She wasn't your typical damsel in distress, the way that the fairy tales portrayed her. No, if anything, Maid Marian was a far cry from being a damsel in distress. Abandoned by her family as a little girl, Marian was forced to learn the ways of the Sherwood Forest on her own. That is, until one day, she came across a thief by the name of Robin. She was the one who gave him the nickname Robin Hood, because for the longest he was referred to as 'the hooded figure'. She was a regular part of the Merry Men, second in command if you will (next to Little John of course). She and Robin were quite the team; though most saw her as a sweet and gentle woman, which she was, their was a fiery side to Marian as well. A side not to be messed with. She could wrestle and steal just as good as the next man. _

_She was also conniving, quick, subtle; it was what kept much heat between she and Robin. However, all of that changed when she got pregnant with Roland. The two argued much more than before, mostly because now that she was with child, Robin feared for her safety. It wasn't until she fell gravely ill that she pulled back the reigns as far as her involvement with the Merry Men. She spent most of her time at home with Roland, cooking and cleaning, overseeing raids from a distance. The story of how she came to be a prisoner of the queen's is quite interesting. _

_In fact, she was never supposed to have been there, never supposed to have been out, involved with any of the events that transpired prior to her arrest and eventual execution. Robin and the Merry Men had planned a raid on the Queen's castle, and Marian wanted to go. Roland was just 3 at the time, and Robin had slowly begun to allow Marian to participate in the raids again. However this one, he forbid._

"_Marian, I'm sorry but I can't let you go" Robin said shaking his head as her as she let out a frustrated scream_

"_Robin! I am not a child, you can't forbid me to-"_

"_As your husband I can, and I am! Marian, this isn't just any regular raid; we're going up against-"_

"_The Evil Queen, I know...I hate her" Marian said_

"_Why?"_

"_Aside from the fact that she's evil? Robin, the woman is practically squandering her royalties! She could be doing so much good, instead, she's being foolish, chasing after Snow White which, I don't understand why"_

"_Apparently, the Queen and the Princess have a rather, heated history"_

"_It doesn't matter, these people will never love her and wasting away the kingdom's riches won't change that"_

"_Marian-"_

"_Robin, I'm going and that's final"_

"_I can't let you do that"_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because The Queen has magic, dark magic, the kind I'd rather not get entangled in"_

"_So how do you plan on stealing from her?" Marian asked, her arms folded across her chest _

"_I know someone of magic..."_

"_So you tell me that I can't go because the Queen-"_

"_The Queen's magic is much stronger than that of the man that I know; it's only enough to get her inside the palace. Marian, there's a very good chance that if I'm caught, I may die, and I can't have Roland lose both his mother and his father as well" Robin said, reaching out to gently touch her face. _

"_Robin, I'm quick, nothing will-"_

"_Never say never love; Marian, promise me that you won't come" Robin said seriously_

"_I promise" She said with a sigh_

"_Good, I love you; will you make sure that Roland knows how much his papa loves him?" Robin said quietly as Marian smiled, walking towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck_

"_Of course I will; I always make sure he knows, especially on the most dangerous of missions" Marian said softly as Robin sighed_

"_I'm afraid this one may be my last...just, take care of him Marian? Make sure he knows"_

"_He will Robin, I promise; now go, the men will be waiting" she said walking him to the door._

"_I love you, I love you both"_

"_We love you too; be safe!" She called out, watching as her husband disappeared into the forest. _

oOo

Storybrooke-Present

Something was wrong, she could feel it. When she rolled over in bed, hitting an empty spot where her husband should have been, she knew.

He was gone.

Sighing heavily, Marian looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily; the queen would forever be a problem. She wasn't a stupid woman, not by a long shot. She thought she'd heard him moan the queen's name during sex but, she was a tad bit too delirious from the sensation of having Robin fill her fully again to remember. Now that she had come down from that high, she could.

_It was rough, rougher than usual. Her back hit the bed with a slight bounce as Robin quickly climbed on top of her, pulling her blouse apart. This was one of the perks of living in this realm, the clothing here made sex much easier. The clothes could be torn and ripped much more, quicker. It didn't take long for Robin to have her naked, quickly thrusting inside of her. Thanks heavens that Roland had decided to stay over with friends, because he most definitely would've been traumatized by the sounds coming from his parents bedroom. Though Robin was satisfying her greatly, she could sense the disconnect. She would kiss him, and he would kiss her back, though there was no emotion, no love behind it. She probably figured it was because he was angry; though luckily it was her he was turning to and not the queen. She was so caught up in what Robin was doing and the way he was making her feel that she almost didn't hear it; the distinct moan of another woman's name._

"_Regina"_

_It was quiet, faint but she most definitely heard it._

_Robin was thinking of the queen while making love to her._

She frowned. How could he? She was his wife, not the queen! What did she have that Marian didn't? It was upsetting, annoyed her to no ends. As she sat up in bed, she knew where he was: he had gone to see the queen to see if the rumors were true. However, she couldn't help but smile, because if there was one thing Robin hated, it was dishonesty. He would be furious with her for keeping the child a secret.

Good she thought as she quickly began to get dressed; Robin would be angry, betrayed, and would want nothing more to do with her. Meaning that he would have to come back to her. A sudden low roll of thunder suddenly jarred Marian out of her thoughts. She quickly began to panic as the house started to shake, causing her to grab hold to the bed post. She felt a large gush of wind fill the house, pushing the bedroom door open. Suddenly, just as quickly as the wind started, it ended. Only the sound of footsteps could be heard throughout the house as a man made his way into the bedroom.

"Who, who are you?" Marian asked

"My name, is Merlin" the man said

oOo

She gulped; she was face to face with Robin Hood after not seeing him for 5 years.

"Robin" she said softly though his voice was precise and to the point

"Is it true?" he asked, his eyes filled with many things; hurt, sadness, betrayal, anger.

"Snow, could you, give us a moment please?" Regina said

"Sure; do you want me to-"

"Please" she said, not having to finish the statement; Snow understood and quietly made her way inside as Regina stepped out onto the porch, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Robin..."

"Is it true?"

"Robin-"

"IS IT TRUE REGINA?!" He shouted, causing the queen to jump slightly

"I-"

"No, do you have a child?" Robin said, his voice loud, full, angry

"Yes" she whispered, tears filling her eyes

"A daughter"

"Yes"

"How old is she?"

"She's 4" Regina said never able to look into his eyes as she tucked her hair behind her ear

"Is she mine?" Robin asked, growing frustrated at Regina's silence

"I said is she mine!"

"Yes!" Regina yelled, her temper getting the best of her as she started into his eyes as he shook his head, turning away from her

"Robin-"

"I can't believe this" he said softly, shaking his head

"Robin-" she began

"How could you Regina!?" Robin shouted, whirling around to face her, making her heart race

"Robin-"

"No! How could you lie to me?! How could you keep me away from my child!? How could you not tell me!? 4 years, I was away from her for 4 years and-"

"Robin, wait" Regina said suddenly

"What?" He spat out

"Didn't you get the letter I sent you?" she said, her brow furrowing in confusion

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?! I never got-"

"Robin, I sent you a letter, telling you about her...I even, I even sent you a picture of her" Regina said softly as Robin stood silent.

"Robin, who told you about her?" Regina asked

"Marian, why?" he asked as Regina sighed

"Of course she did" Regina said

"What are you saying Regina? Are you accusing my wife of-"

"I thought it was odd, that she was angry that I was here, instead of shocked. She seemed to immediately know who Harper-"

"Harper?"

"Yes; her name is Harper, Harper Caroline Mills" Regina said softly, a small smile creeping onto her face

"Harper..." Robin breathed his eyes full of amazement; just as he was about to respond, there was a low rumble of thunder, causing Regina to look at the sky, which had grown strangely darker.

* * *

"Robin, you should go" she said, suddenly able to feel the magic rushing through her; someone was in Storybrooke, someone with powerful magic, powerful dark magic.

"Regina-"

"No Robin, you have to go" Regina said as Robin frowned

"Regina-"

"Robin go!" she said firmly

"I'm afraid he can't dearie" Rumpelstiltskin said as he and Tinkerbell walked up Regina's walk way, young Roland with them.

"Roland! What are you-"

"Mr. Gold said I needed to come with him and Tinkerbell..." the boy began, though he stopped at the sight of Regina who simply smiled at him.

"She came papa! I knew she would" Roland said as he hesitantly made his way towards the woman.

"It's alright Roland; I've missed you" she said softly as he rushed into his arms

"I've missed you too" Roland said softly as Regina looked down at him, ruffling his hair. He was still as adorable as he was before she left, and the love she had for him hadn't changed.

"We all need to get inside, now" Rumple said as Regina looked at him

"Did you do this?" she said gesturing to the dark clouds in the sky

"I'm afraid not"

"Then who did?" she asked, her grip on Roland tightening

"Our dear friend Merlin" Rumple said as Regina's eyes widened a bit

"But that's impossible; we locked him away-"

"And when Miss Swan jumped through the portal, it was open long enough for him to find a way out"

"But that was-"

"5 years ago? You know how the dark shadow works Regina; it sucks away all of the power from the other lands before-"

"Before devouring the most powerful land...and that's Storybrooke" she said with a sigh

"Correct; now it's imperative that we all hurry inside" Rumple said as he headed for the door, though Tink remained where she was, shaking her head at Regina.

"You foolish, foolish woman" she said, wrapping her arms around her, surprising her

"Uh, nice to see you too Tinkerbell" Regina said once she pulled away

"I'm assuming that since Robin is here that he knows?" Tink said as Regina sighed

"Yes, he does" Regina said

"Good" Tink grinned before heading inside, loving the glare the queen sent her way.

"Well, apparently, we should get inside" Robin began

"Wait! She doesn't know about you, or Roland" Regina said quietly as Robin rolled his eyes

"Who doesn't know about us?" Roland said as Regina looked down at him, almost forgetting he was there.

"Roland, do you remember when I left?"

"Yeah" the boy nodded

"Well, when I left, I was pregnant; you have a little sister" Regina explained as Roland's eyes widened

"I do?" the boy asked, looking to his father for conformation

"Yes, you do; but she doesn't know about us" Robin said, his eyes meeting Regina's

"But why?"

"Because, it's my fault Roland; when I left, I told your father that I wasn't going to have the baby but, I lied to him, and I'm sorry for that" Regina said softly

"What's her name?" Roland asked as Regina smiled

"Her name's Harper, and she's 4...would you like to meet her, both of you?" Regina asked as Roland eagerly nodded, taking Regina's hand in his

"Robin?" Regina said softly, watching as the man she'd known as her outlaw sighed, reluctantly following her inside.

oOo

Once the remaining 3 got inside, all chatter seemed to stop as all eyes fell on Regina, who was holding Roland's hand, and Robin. It was Harper who broke the silence first, running towards her mother.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, sweetheart" Regina said softly, reaching down to pick up her little girl

"I heard thunder and, I got scared...who are those other people?" Harper asked

"Well, that's Mr. Gold, and that's my friend Tinkerbell" Regina said as Harper's eyes grew wide

"Tinkerbell!? Like from Peter Pan!" the little girl squealed as Regina chuckled

"Yes, but from Peter Pan, but it's a little bit different than that honey" Regina said as Harper's eyes connected with someone else's

"Momma, who's that man?" she asked, pointing to where Robin stood.

Almost instantly, her heart began to race, this was it, the moment of truth; it was now, or never.

"Honey, there's someone else I want you to meet first before I introduce you to that man. Harper, this is Roland" Regina said, turning her daughter's attention towards the older boy.

"Roland, this is Harper" Regina said softly watching as both children's eyes remained on one another

"H-hi, Harper" Roland said shakily

"Hi Roland, it's nice to meet you"

"Harper, there's something mommy forgot to mention to you" Regina said as Harper turned towards her

"What is it mommy?"

"I didn't tell you that you had 2 big brothers"

"I do?"

"Mmhm; Henry, and Roland"

"You're my big brother?" Harper said to Roland, her eyes wide and expressive

"Y-yeah" Roland said shyly

"Cool!" Harper said with a smile as Regina turned her attention towards the mystery man in the corner

"Harper, remember how you asked me earlier about who your dad was?"

"Uh huh" the young child nodded

"Well, sweetheart, this is your father, Robin...Hood" Regina said watching as her daughter's eyes lit up in amazement

"Robin Hood is my daddy? But I thought Robin Hood was in love with Maid Marian?" Harper said as Regina sighed

"Sometimes, fairy tales aren't always-"

"I am Harper; but, I was also in love with The Evil Queen as well" Robin said, making his way towards the child

"You were; you see, there was once upon a time where you mother wasn't just 'The Evil Queen', and I loved her very much" Robin said as Harper moved closer to him, reaching out to touch his cheek

"I have your eyes" she said softly as Robin smiled

"Ah, but you look exactly like your mother, stunning in every way" Robin breathed, taking in the sight of his daughter for the first time.

"Harper, do you mind if I, hug you; I've wanted to do that for a very long time" Robin said as Harper nodded quietly, rushing into his arms; no one was able to resist a smiling at the beautiful moment, not even Rumpelstiltskin.

oOo

"I hate to break up such a lovely family moment but, we have to do something about the shadow" Rumple said as Regina looked up at him

"Something tells me you already have a plan" she said

"You know me so well; Miss Swan and I-"

"Wait, Emma? You've been using magic?" Regina said turning to the savior

"Yes; if I wanted to fix what I had done, I needed to learn. You were right; Gold is the last person that should be teaching magic" Emma said as Regina smirked

"You're alive aren't you?"

"I had to learn to swim, or else I would've drowned" Emma said, returning Regina's smirk

"What's your plan Gold?" Charming asked as Emma sighed

"It's simple, we have to reverse Miss Swan's time loop" he said as Robin started at him

"That means sending Marian back to the Enchanted Forest to die" Robin said

"It's what has to be done; if we don't, Myself, Regina, Tink, Henry, Miss Swan, young Neal, and your daughter, will all die" Rumple said as Regina gasped

"What do we have to do?" she asked

"Regina-"

"What has to be done Gold" she said firmly as Emma sighed

"We're not being honest Gold" she muttered

"Honest about what?" Snow asked

"Yes, what aren't you telling us?" Regina asked

"In order for this to work, two spells have to be cast" Emma began

"Well, what are they?" Regina snapped

"We'd need to re open Zelena's time portal..." she said as everyone's eyes widened

"But that means-"

"I know; we'll need Rumple's dagger, dad's courage, Regina's heart-"

"You can't have my heart" Regina said quietly as everyone stared at her

"Regina-"

"No, no, no...my heart, it can't be ripped out anymore"she said

"What? Did you enchant it or something? Emma asked as Regina sighed

"No Miss Swan; that day in Zelena's barn when I used light magic...Robin picked up my heart; and with Tink's prophecy...once my heart was placed back into my chest, it was bound there, because Robin was my soul mate" she said, glancing back at Robin.

"So how are we-"

"The only person who can take out Regina's heart, is Robin Hood" Rumple said

"Okay so, Gold's dagger, my courage, Regina's heart and-"

"Neal, they'd have to use Neal" Snow said holding the boy close to her

* * *

It was with this admission that all hell seemed to break loose.

"Everyone stop!" Emma yelled, startling everyone

"Gold and I found a way around both spells so that no one would be hurt by them" Emma said

"You had better have found a way to fix this mess" Regina muttered

"Alright, alright, what's the other spell?" Hook asked

"Well, the other spell is kind of tricky; it's a binding spell, that would bind Robin and Regina-"

"No" Regina said quickly as Emma sighed

"Regina-"

"There's no way Miss Swan; Robin Hood made his choice perfectly clear when he-"

"He broke the prophecy" Tink said suddenly, her eyes widening in realization

"What?"

"When he chose Marian over you, Regina he broke my prophecy! That means if you don't do this spell, I could die!" Tink said

"Wait, I'm confused; what does Tink's spell have to do with-"

"When Miss Swan and her pirate went through the time portal, they altered time, which has great consequences" Rumple explained

"And all magic comes with a price" Hook said

"Exactly; it doesn't matter how long it takes but, the price must and will be paid. With Miss Swan bringing Marian back from the past, it altered the present greatly. Tinkerbell's prophecy was broken because of it and it gave Merlin-"

"Wait, Merlin, you mean like the Wizard Merlin?" Henry asked

"Yes, that Merlin Henry" Regina said

"As I was saying, by the time portal being open for so long, it allowed Merlin the leeway he needed to escape the spell Regina and I cast. He was able to cross realms and gain more power, until he had enough to reach Storybrooke, where the most powerful creatures of magic lie, meaning most of the people in this room"

"So by casting the binding spell and opening Zelena's time portal-"

"Everyone who is not supposed to be in this time will be sent back, unable to return" Rumple said as Regina gasped

"But wait, Harper-"

"Her fate won't change, don't worry dearie; you get to keep your little girl either way" Rumple said as Regina sighed

"But what about the last 5 years?" Snow asked

"Once the spells are cast, everything will go back to the way it was, 5 years ago; we'll be taken back to that moment where Miss Swan would've introduced Marian to Regina"

"But that means, Harper-"

"Will still exist" Rumple said with reassurance to Regina.

oOo

"What do you need for the other spell?" Robin asked

"You'd need all parties involved" Emma said as Regina snorted, causing everyone to stare at her

"I'm sorry, but if you think Maid Marian is going to willingly allow us to send her back throuhg a time portal, you're sadly mistaken"

"I have to agree with Regina, there's no way Marian would willingly-" Robin began just as the house began to shake, scaring the children.

"Daddy, I'm scared" Harper said, clinging to Robin, surprising both he and Regina

"It's alright love; daddy will keep you safe" he said to her, as the door burst open, revealing Marian.

"I thought you said-"

"That's, not Marian Miss Swan" Gold muttered as the woman slowly made her way into the living room.

oOo

_She couldn't stand it, being locked away at home with Roland while Robin got to do all of the dangerous work. It wasn't that she didn't love her son, because she did, quite fiercely at that. It was what having Roland represented; it meant that she could no longer do the thing she once did. It meant taking a back seat to things, it meant going back to being the weaker vessel. It made her maternal, a damsel in distress; something she hated, loathed to a certain degree. While motherhood was definitely rewarding, there was a downside to it as well. Having Roland left her hormonal and out of balance, it made her more tired, less aware of the dangers out there. She loved, and hated motherhood, with a passion. _

_Tired of sitting there on the ground playing with 3 year old Roland, Marian had devised a plan. Gathering the small boy up in her arms, she quickly got a neighbor to watch him, claiming that she needed to go into town for some business and that the boy would be a distraction. It was true, he would be a distraction; she had just lied about the part where she planned on following Robin and his men into the Queen's castle. She'd had this planned for the longest, though she couldn't let Robin know; she had to have him think that she would agree to stay at home. Sadly, Robin Hood knew her better than she expected._

"_Take one more move Marian and I'll be forced to shoot you" Robin said firmly, causing the woman to silently swear as she held up her hands in surrender._

"_Robin-"_

"_Where is Roland?" he asked, keeping his crossbow aimed at her_

"_He's with a neighbor" she said calmly_

"_And why aren't you with him?" He questioned, the tone of his voice letting her know that he was in no mood for games_

"_Because, I can't do it Robin! I love Roland but we both know I was never cut out for motherhood! I'm meant to be out here with you men and-" she began, but was cut off by an arrow flying through the air at one of Robin's men, shooting him dead in the heart._

"_It's an ambush!" One of the men cried as arrows began flying from every direction_

"_Marian! You shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous!" Robin yelled at his wife as the two stood side by side shooting arrows at their attackers_

"_Robin! I'm fine I can handle my-"Marian began but was struck with an arrow_

"_No! Marian!" Robin shouted, as John pulled him out of the path of a flying arrow_

"_Robin, we have to go!" the bigger man said_

"_No John! She's my wife, I can't let her go!"_

"_Robin! Think of Roland, he need at least one of his parents to come home!" John said as Robin gave Marian one last tearful glance before he and Little John rushed off in the opposite direction._

_Once they were gone, it was revealed that there was not a large group of men, but rather, a lone shooter, a woman. As Marian looked up, she was met with the face of none other than Snow White herself._

"_It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you. I'm gonna take you to a nearby village to fix your wounds" The young woman said, hoisting Marian onto her shoulders, dragging her towards her horse. The sound of galloping hooves was the last sound Marian heard before she passed out._

_Chapter 13 to follow..._

* * *

**Double update! Aww snap! Did you like how I gave you a back story on Marian? Did you enjoy the tiny bit of outlawqueen? And how cute was Harper in this chapter? Slowly, this story is winding down as I said before. There are probably 2, maybe 3 more chapters left, depending on how my muse decides to make this work. 10 pages long! Well, 9, maybe 8 if you don't include the author's notes at the beginning and end of the chapter. Over 100 reviews? You guys are awesome! Thank you all so much for reading! Oh and someone (I can't remember who) suggested that I focus on this story and then work on my other ones-I just may do that since I'm practically finished with it! Nice suggestion!**

**Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Words cannot express how much reading your reviews makes me. I know I say it all of the time but, I feel so blessed and so very fortunate for my work to be receiving such positive reviews. I'm _so_ glad I took a risk by posting my work here. The love I have been receiving is beyond amazing. This may be the last update on this story for a while. I'm working like crazy right now and I'll be going to California for 2 weeks. So I probably won't be able to do much besides pass out after work and try and pack for my trip. So while I'm gone, leave me some reviews won't you? Flood my inbox, tweet me your craziness! Lol. Oh and you guys can follow me on twitter dee_0191-I love new followers! Lemme know that you're from and I'll follow you back! You can also check out my .com **

**Thank you so much and God Bless you all. **

**Xx**

* * *

Storybrooke:

"Marian?" Robin said, holding Harper close as he watched his wife make her way into the living room.

She looked like Marian, but it was obvious that it wasn't her; the dark shadow had taken over her body. It was evident by the blackness of her eyes that had replaced soft brown ones.

"Robin; Robin, Robin, Robin" Marian said shaking her head as she walked closer to her husband, her eyes on his daughter.

"Get away from them!" Regina shouted as Marian whirled around to face her.

"Oh, your majesty, I'm afraid I can't do that" Marian chuckled as she raised a hand, easily tossing Regina across the room.

"Mommy!" Harper cried, glancing in the direction where her mother had landed

"Marian! Don't come any closer!" Robin shouted, his grip on Harper tightening

"Mama? What are you doing?" Roland asked his mother who turned towards him, a smile on her face

"Roland, don't you see what the queen's done? She's tricked your father" Marian said to her son, moving closer to him

"Papa loves Regina" Roland said

"He only thinks he does; he doesn't love her. No one could love someone evil as-"

"I love Regina too!" The little boy said as his mother grew furious.

Just as she was about to strike him, Marian was sent flying across the room by Regina

"Emma, Gold-" Regina began

"The farmhouse" Gold said as Regina used her powers to keep Marian from coming near them

"Go now!" she instructed, still keeping Marian at bay

"Regina, I'm not leaving without you" Robin said, still clinging to Harper

"Robin, take our daughter and get out of here!" Regina shouted as Marian stood, sending a blast of magic in Regina's direction.

"Mommy!" Harper cried

"It's okay sweetheart, go with your father and Emma" Regina said to her daughter

"Regina-" Roland began

"Roland, go with your father"

"Mom, I'm not-"

"Henry, take your brother and sister and go now!" Regina shouted as Marian's magic shoved her backwards

"_Roland is __**not**__ your son_!" Marian shouted as her eyes grew darker

"Robin, we have to get to the farmhouse now!" Emma shouted

"Regina-"

"Robin, go! I'll meet you there!"

"Regina-"

"I don't have time to argue with you outlaw; take our daughter and go, make sure Harper and the boys are safe" she said quickly glancing back at him with a smile which he returned

"If things get too dangerous-"

"I lived in a world without magic for 5 years and I was handling myself just fine before I fell in love with you. Now go Robin!" Regina shouted as Emma and Gold transported everyone out of the living room.

* * *

When they opened their eyes again, everyone stood in the middle of Zelena's barn.

"Alright, we have to move fast" Gold said as he handed Emma his dagger

"You control me now" he told her

"But-"

"Miss Swan, now isn't the time for you to start being scared" Gold said to her

"But-"

"Emma, your life and everyone else's life in this room depends on you, along with that of a certain Evil Queen" he reminded her

"Alright" she said closing her eyes, wielding the dagger's powers

"Mommy, what's going on?" Neal asked, his eyes wide and innocent

"Everything's gonna be fine Neal, I promise" Snow lied; in reality, she wasn't sure if they would even make out of this situation alive.

oOo

She was doing all she could to hold her off in order to give the others time to prepare. She was strong, but with the shadow having sucked all of the magic from the other realms, it was barely impossible to hold him off now that he was in Marian's body.

"Just give it up Regina; you're no match for me" Marian said as she walked towards Regina, Merlin's magic surging through her body.

"Marian, stop this isn't you!" Regina shouted, trying to get through to the woman; clearly that wasn't working, seeing as she kept walking towards her.

"I don't wanna hurt you" Regina said, digging deep within herself to push Marian back against a wall.

"Please, you're no match for me; you haven't used magic in 5 years...you're weak" Marian taunted, throwing Regina to the ground.

"Alright, you wanna play those games, fine" Regina said through gritted teeth as she stood up and began walking towards Marian.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do?" Marian said as she stood there, hands on her hips as though daring Regina to try something.

"What am I gonna do? This" Regina said plunging her hand into Marian's chest, causing the woman to gasp in pain as she felt Regina's hands gripping her heart.

"Why Merlin, you seem to have forgotten something: once you possess a person, you feel all of the pain that they feel" Regina said with a smirk, curling her fingers around Marian's heart, squeezing it, watching as the woman fell to the ground in pain. However, as she looked into the Marian's eyes, she no longer saw Merlin's darkness, but big brown orbs staring up at her in horror. Merlin was gone, leaving Regina alone with her hand on Marian's heart.

"What are you doing?!" Marian screamed as Regina quickly removed her hand, causing Marian to scoot away from her, cowering in a corner.

"What have you done to me?! Where's Robin!?"

"Robin and the others are at an abandoned farmhouse" Regina said quietly

"Why?"

"Why did you come here Marian?" Regina asked

"Because of you! My husband said your name while he was making love to me!" Marian shouted as shock registered over Regina's face.

"Marian, I had no-"

"Just stop! Why did you come here?"

"I came here for Henry"

"And the child?" Marian questioned as Regina shook her head

"_So you __**did**__ know about Harper_" she said quietly

"What?"

"You never gave it to him, did you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The letter I sent Robin about Harper, he said he never got it..."

"What makes you think that I-"

"Because the way you looked at me, the way you looked at Harper when you walked through the diner...you've known about her this entire time, haven't you?" Regina questioned as Marian rolled her eyes

"Did you _really_ think that I'd be happy about the woman who killed-"

"_Oh please_, we _both_ know the _real_ reason I had you killed had _nothing to do with Snow White_" Regina said as she rolled her eyes, a sudden realization coming to her

"But Robin doesn't know that, does he?" Regina said with a smirk

"No, and he's never going to find out" Marian said as she began to circle Regina

"And why's that?"the queen asked, keeping her eyes on the woman

"Because you'd actually have to be alive to tell him" Marian said as she lunged towards Regina, knocking her over. It was a struggle, the two of them tussling as Marian tried to choke Regina; she nearly succeeded, that is until Regina transported them to the farmhouse where everyone could see Marian trying to choke Regina.

oOo

"Marian? What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Robin Shouted as he, Charming and Hook rushed towards the two women, pulling them apart. Instantly, Harper, Henry and Roland were running towards Regina, wrapping her arms around them.

"I'm okay guys, I'm okay" Regina said softly to the younger two who were visibly upset at what had just saw.

"Regina! Are you alright?" Emma asked as she made her way towards the queen

"You have Gold's dagger" Regina said softly

"Yeah; it's my mess so, I need to fix it" the blonde replied as she and Henry helped Regina to stand up.

"We haven't got all day dearie" Gold said

"He's right; there's no telling where Merlin went once he removed himself from Marian's body" Regina said

"Wait, that's not Merlin? Marian was actually trying to choke you?" Snow said as Regina nodded

"Yes" she said, turning her attention to Marian who was trying to explain herself to Robin

"Robin, please..." Marian begged as Robin shook his head, backing away from her

"I don't know who you are anymore" he said quietly

"Robin, it's me-"

"No...no it's not you" he said, pulling away as she tried to reach for him

"Robin, The Evil Queen has-"

"Regina, her name is Regina" Robin said quietly, turning his attention to the woman in question, nothing but concern for her.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly

"I'm fine" she said quietly

"Are you sure? Marian's quite tough; she used to be apart of the Merry Men" Robin said as Snow gasped in shock, causing everyone to turn and face her

"Snow, what is it?"

"I saved her" she said quietly

"What?"

"I saved Maid Marian"

* * *

oOo

_The Enchanted Forest-Many years ago..._

_She had no idea how long she had been unconscious but, she was quite certain that it was for a while, because when she looked up, the sky was quite dark. She groaned in pain, causing the person who saved her to turn around._

_Snow White, the princess. _

"_Are you alright?" she asked, a wet rag in her hand as she went to clean Marian's wound._

"_I'm fine" she said, trying to sit up, only to be met with excruciating pain_

"_You're not fine; you were shot by one of my arrows" Snow White said_

"_You shot us?" Marian asked as Snow nodded guiltily_

"_Why did you shoot us?"_

"_Because, your men were preventing me from passing"_

"_What?"_

"_I had a plan, to get to the queen's castle but-"_

"_Why were you trying to get the Evil Queen's castle?" Marian asked Snow _

"_Because, I planned on killing her" Snow said as Marian laughed_

"_You thought that you could just go in and kill the Evil Queen? Please; she possess great magic, there was no way you could've killed her"_

"_I could've killed if I-"_

"_Tell me something, why does the queen hate you so much? Why does she want you killed?" Marian asked_

"_A long time ago, I did something to her" Snow said quietly_

"_What could you have done to the Evil-"_

"_She wasn't, always evil you know; it's because of what I did that made her that way" Snow said as she inspected Marian's wounds._

"_You should be able to leave tomorrow, you should rest up" Snow said softly_

"_Thank You" Marian said, watching Snow move towards the fire_

oOo

"_Tell me something, what were you doing with that group of men?" Snow asked_

"_I'm apart of the Merry Men"_

"_A woman?"_

"_Yes; why can't a woman be apart of those types of things? Are you not a bandit?"_

"_I'm not a bandit by choice"_

"_So if you hadn't pissed off the Evil Queen then-"_

"_Then I would definitely be enjoying the life of a princess" Snow said as Marian rolled her eyes_

"_Do you have something against Princesses?"_

"_I just don't believe in being subservient to a man, that's all"_

"_Oh?"_

"_No; why can't a woman be strong and, independent? Why can't a woman enjoy a good sword fight or a nice beer? Why are we only subjected to being wives and mothers and...why in God's name do we have to be so goddamned weak!?"_

"_Women aren't weak; you just have a misconception about what women are, that's all" Snow said as Marian scoffed_

"_I don't see what's so great about sitting around waiting hand and foot on a man  
Marian muttered_

"_Do you have children?"_

"_Yes, a son...he's 3" Marian said with a soft smile_

"_It takes great strength to carry it for so long and to give birth to it. Tell me something, how long were you in labor?"_

"_A few days, but it felt more like an eternity" Marian said_

"_A man could never endure the changes a woman's body goes through when we become pregnant. The woman's job is just more than a servant; we are the nurturers, the protectors, the providers...we're not just some weak vessels" Snow said with a smile as Marian stared at her _

"_What?"_

"_You're not cut out to be a princess; there are some women here in the forest who are trying to start a movement, to prove to men that we are more than just objects of affection and things they can bed whenever they please. You should join us" Marian suggested as Snow shook her head._

"_It sounds lovely; maybe when I'm rightfully queen again, I can help make your movement happen" Snow said with a smile as Marian groaned_

"_You're still going after the queen!? After all you just said, that's where your heart lies, to kill the queen!?" Marian shouted_

"_It's what has to be done!" Snow argued_

"_No it doesn't; you could be apart of our movement...you could be apart of something but instead, you'd rather continue on this foolish path to kill the queen"_

"_If I don't rid myself of Regina, what you plan on doing, it won't happen; Regina won't rest until she sees my head on a platter...look, I'm sorry but-"_

"_No just, save it" Marian said as she stood, causing Snow to look at her in shock_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going home; my family is waiting for me" Marian said as she marched past Snow._

oOo

"Wait, so she wasn't dead?" Robin said

"Apparently, my arrow didn't do enough damage to kill her" Snow said as everyone looked on confused

"Wait, you were the one who shot at us?"

"I was on my way to the castle; I was planning on killing Regina" Snow said as she looked over at her step mother with a smirk

"But I thought-"

"Robin, there's an actual reason as to why I killed Marian" Regina said quietly

"I thought it was because she was helping Snow" Emma said

"Technically yes but, there were other reasons I had her killed also"Regina said looking over at Marian

"What other reason could you have to-"

"Because she threatened to kill me" Regina said, causing shock to fill the whole room

_Chapter 14 to follow..._

* * *

**I tentatively have 2 chapters left of this story. I could condense it into one but, I think I'll stick with 2. I hope this update tides you all over until I'm officially able to update this again. I may start on chapter 14 after this so, who knows; you could get the last 2 chapters by the end of next week. **

**Take Care and Happy Weekend you guys!**

**Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I've got some free time and, I thought I'd update this story before life got too crazy. I'm pleased to announce that this story is being translated in French by CharlyAndLiz! Also, I'm pleased to announce that the original story/series that JustMe-Liz, Storybrookegirl, Anadora Black, EMBryant 97 and Just D are working on is available on Fiction Press. You can check out the trailer on YouTube; you can also follow us on twitter dreamteamwrite This project is really amazing and we'd love your support! Any who, I think you all will enjoy this chapter because it picks up directly where chapter 13 left off. I'm thinking that this is the last OFFICIAL chapter; chapter 15 is more like an epilogue.**

**Xx**

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest-Many Years Ago..._

_The cool night air felt good as it hit her face that night. Snow White was stupid! How could she still choose to go after the queen instead of embarking upon something great as the women's movement she and the others had planned Marian thought as she made her way through the forest. What she wasn't counting on, were the Dark Knights who had been on the look out for Snow White. She wasn't counting on them catching her off guard, dragging her further away from home. She was pushed onto the ground with a thud, her face meeting a pair of regal looking shoes. As she looked up at the person's outfit, she knew that she was standing in front of none other than the Evil Queen._

"_**Well, well, well**; what do we have here?" The Queen said, a smirk dancing in her eyes_

"_She was with Snow White your majesty" One of the knights said as Regina looked the woman up and down_

"_**You were helping that bandit**?" she questioned as Marian remained silent_

"_I asked you a question!" Regina said, growing angry at the woman's insolence _

"_Answer the queen!" one of the knights commanded, quickly drawing his sword_

"_That won't be necessary; I have my ways of making her talk" Regina said with an evil grin._

_Instantly, she raised a hand, causing Marian's feet to leave the ground as Regina used magic to choke her. She took pleasure in seeing the woman's eyes bulge out of her head as she gasped for air, her feet dangling in distress._

"_I'll talk! I'll talk!" Marian croaked out as Regina released her, dropping her onto the ground_

"_I thought so; now, **what were you doing with Snow White**?" Regina questioned as Marian stared at her. This was the woman she had heard many stories about, the woman who interrogated a population. The queen was evil and ruthless, but for all of the wrong reasons._

"_Why do you hate Snow White so much?" Marian asked _

"_Didn't anyone tell you, you don't ask a question for a question" Regina said as Marian returned her with a steely glare_

"_You're wasting your time on Snow White" Marian said as Regina frowned_

"_**Am I**?"_

"_You could be doing so much more than wasting your reign on trying to destroy Snow White"_

"_**Wasting my reign**?" Regina said, an eyebrow raised_

"_Yes; you could be a great queen, a great ruler; that is, if you'd stop wasting your time on a foolish thing like trying to kill Snow White...it won't make the people love you you know" Marian pointed out as Regina laughed_

"_**You think I care about what these peasants think**? Ha! I could care less about what people like you think of me"_

"_You should care; because we could revolt against you at any time"_

"_These smelly idiots in this kingdom wouldn't dare think of revolting against me; I'd have them all killed"_

"_And then who would worship you?" Marian taunted _

"_All I want, is Snow White's head on a platter"_

"_And what good will that do? She'll be dead; it can't change whatever she did to you" Marian said as Regina's eyes grew dark_

"_And what would you know about what Snow did to me?"_

"_She didn't say what she did but, she did mention that she ruined your happiness"_

"_She did" Regina nodded quietly_

"_But why settle on revenge when you can have something much better than that?"_

"_And what, pray tell could be better than seeing Snow White dead?"_

"_You could have power"_

"_I have that"_

"_No, I mean **real** power, where people respect you instead of fear you. What if you could-"_

"_Unless you can give me back the man that I loved then, there's nothing better than seeing Snow White suffer" Regina said with a sigh as Marian's eyes widened_

"_What?! This is about a guy?! You hate Snow White because-"_

"_THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WAS KILLED, **RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME**! MY MOTHER RIPPED OUT HIS HEART AND CRUSHED IT! **Have you ever seen a heart ripped from someone's chest**, beating outside of their body, and then see it turn into dust while the person you love falls dead to the ground?" The queen ranted as Marian shook her head_

"_I know what it's like to lose someone you love; my husband and son think me to be dead..." Marian said quietly as Regina looked at her with something she thought she'd never see in the queen's eyes: compassion._

"_You have a family waiting for you?"_

"_Yes, a husband and a son" Marian said softly _

"_...Let her go" Regina said quietly as her guards and Marian looked at her strangely_

"_Your majesty-"_

"_Let her go! She was never here; you were never here, do you understand?" she said to Marian who simply nodded before she turned and walked away. _

_Suddenly, she stopped; this was the Evil Queen and she was letting her go. This was what was stopping Snow White from joining her, from helping her movement. This was too easy, she thought; she was a thief, surely much quicker than the queen and her magic. She continued walking, slowing down with each step. She stopped just as she neared one of the queen's guards, glancing back at the queen whose back was turned. Quickly, she pulled the guard's sword from his waist, causing an uproar amongst the guards, just as the queen turned around, her eyes wide with shock and anger. In a flash, Marian was flinging the sword towards the queen. She was so close...that is, until the queen stopped the sword-just as it was about to plunge into her heart._

_There was complete silence in the room as all eyes were on the queen, who looked visibly shaken by what had just happened. She took a moment to compose herself, just as Marian ran in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, she was frozen in place by the queen, who sauntered up to her, shaking her head. _

"_You fool; I gave you the chance to run, to go back and be your family...you should've taken my opportunity" Regina snarled before turning towards her guards_

"_Lock her away; she's to be executed tomorrow" she said before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke._

oOo

Storybrooke:

"_She tried to kill you_?" Robin said, utterly and completely confused

"Yes; apparently, she was conspiring with Snow and-"

"No she wasn't; she said that she and some other women were staring some sort of movement and she wanted me to-"

"You did this, you ran off and left Roland because of some movement Ana got you involved in?" Robin said, his eyes filled with anger

"Robin, it wasn't just a movement!"

"Yes it was; do you know what those women planned to do? They planned to undermine everything that the Merry Men and I stood for;they planned on stealing from the rich to make themselves richer!" Robin shouted shaking his head in anger.

Just as he was about to respond, there was a low rumble that caused the farmhouse to shake; in a flash, the roof was blown off, revealing a larger than life Merlin.

"Emma, now!" Rumple shouted as the blonde nodded

"Regina!" Emma shouted

"I know! I know!" Regina yelled, walking towards Henry as everyone else scrambled to get to their places.

"Henry-"

"I know" he said with a nod as tears filled Regina's eyes.

Taking in a deep breath, she reached into Henry's chest, her hands gripping his heart as she pulled it out, turning away as she saw her son fall to the ground. Quickly, she handed the heart to Tink who nodded

"He will not die Regina; Emma enchanted his body and his heart. Once the spell is over, his heart goes back into his chest and he wakes up" The fairy said as Merlin swooped into the room, his laugh filling the entire space.

"You're too late!" he shouted his eyes landing on Harper who was standing near Robin

Fear settled into Regina as she looked at her child who was completely terrified. Suddenly, it hit her; the necklace. Harper had magic, powerful magic at that.

"Robin! Robin take off her necklace!" Regina shouted as Robin stared at her

"Robin, do it!"

Nodding, Robin took off Harper's necklace, just as Merlin moved to attack Harper.

"Come on sweetheart; tap into your powers" Regina muttered

The little girl stood there, her eyes widening in fear. Just as Merlin went to remove her powers, Harper closed her eyes and as if she could hear her mother, she raised her hands forward and the room was flooded with a blinding white light that knocked everyone backwards. When everyone stood up, Merlin was nowhere to be found, only Harper who stood there, shaking.

* * *

Instantly, Regina rushed towards her daughter, picking her up and holding her close; Harper's muffled cried could be heard.

"Shh, shh, sweetheart; you're alright"

"But, but that man, he-"

"Harper, he was a bad man" Regina explained to her sniffling child who nodded as though she understood.

"Regina, she didn't-" Gold began

"I know; he'll be back" Regina said

"Sooner than we thought" Emma said pointing towards the sky; from a distance, they could see Merlin coming towards them again.

"Everyone to your places!" Rumple shouted as Charming moved to his place while Snow placed Neal where he needed to be.

"Mommy, what's going on?" the young boy asked, clearly frightened by what was going on

"Neal, it's going to be alright" Snow said firmly as she placed her hands on her son's shoulders

"But-"

"Neal, do you remember when mommy told you how special you and Emma were?"

"Because we came from true love?

"That's right; and right now you have to use that to help everyone. Do you think you can do that?" Snow asked as the little boy nodded, causing his mother to smile at him before she moved away

"Don't worry Neal; daddy and Emma will be right there with you" Snow said tearfully before turning towards Emma and Hook who were moving Henry towards the middle of the circle.

"Emma-" Regina began still unable to look at Henry who was standing upright thanks to magic

"He'll be fine Regina, you have to get Robin to-"

"I know! I know" she said quietly as Snow took Harper

"Robin...I need you to rip out my heart" Regina said quietly

"But-" the outlaw began as Regina took his hand, enchanting it

"Now you can" she said tearfully

"But-"

"Robin, our lives, Harper's life depends on this" she whispered, no longer caring if her weakness was showing.

Robin nodded as his hand shakily moved towards Regina's chest. He closed his eyes, quickly plunging his hand in, wincing as he heard her gasp. Carefully, his hands wrapped around her heart as he eased it from her chest. He stared at it for a moment; the last time he'd held her heart she had given it to him willingly. Now he stood, once again holding her heart, completely on her terms.

"Robin, the heart, give it to me, we have to hurry!" Emma shouted as the wind suddenly picked up, letting them know that Merlin was fast approaching. He nodded, handing Emma the heart as she quickly placed it in its correct place next to Charming's courage, which she had extracted through a potion, and Rumple's brain.

Marian stood there silently, watching what was going on. It all seemed so familiar to her; almost instantly, she understood what was going on; they were opening a time portal. She was going to be sent back and that, she wasn't happy about.

"If you think I'm going to willingly go back to the past-"

"You have no choice; if you don't go, we all die" Emma snapped, just as Merlin made his way into the farmhouse.

oOo

"Emma, now!" Rumple shouted as The savior and the fairy moved towards the group.

Tink instantly transformed to her fairy size, sprinkling the fairy dust around Robin, Roland, Henry Regina and Harper, who was in between her parents. As the fairy dust landed on Henry's heart, the room suddenly began to shake, causing the portal to open, a bright light blasting through the farmhouse. The wind began to blow as though there were a hurricane; those who stood in the middle were unable to be seen through the wind that surrounded the portal. Emma moved towards the portal, pointing Gold's dagger towards it, wielding the dagger's powers. Instantly, both Merlin and Marian were sucked towards the portal. As Marian reached the mouth of the portal, she looked towards Robin.

"Robin! Robin no!"

"I'm sorry Marian!" he yelled back just as she was sucked into the portal.

However, once Marian and Merlin had been sucked into the portal, it didn't close; instead, Harper was ripped away from both of her parents. Both Robin and Regina reached for her, panic setting in.

"Regina, you have to let her go!" Gold shouted

"No!" The Queen shouted back as she held on tighter to her daughter

"Regina, you have to let her go!" Emma shouted

"No!" Regina yelled, still clinging to Harper whose eyes were wide with fear, tears running down her cheeks.

"Mommy!" The young girl cried out as her grip on Regina's hand suddenly began to loosen.

"Harper! No!"

The last thing Regina heard were the screams of her daughter before the world suddenly went black, followed by a bright light.

_Chapter 15 to follow..._

* * *

**Yes I know, what an awful way to end the story; but you'll enjoy the epilogue-I SWEAR you will! All of this will make sense in the end! Please don't hate me too much! I hope you all enjoyed! Just because I'm ending the story like this, I'm gonna do my best to give you guys a double update! **

**Xx**


	15. Chapter 15 (Epilogue)

**Well everybody, the LAST chapter of Together for Never. It has been amazing writing this story! Though to me, it wasn't as well thought out as I would have liked it to be, I'm happy that you all have enjoyed it. 47, 448 words, 122 reviews, 163 follows, 24,006 views, 80 favorites and apart of 1 community and in the process of being translated to French(as I type this; I JUST posted chapter 14) I am nothing but humbled by the love you all have given this story. I think you all will enjoy what happens with chapter 15. It's very VERY long and worth the read! Thank you all so much for showing my story love. Now that this story is done; it's time to choose which story to work on updating next. Someone mentioned that I should focus on updating one story at a time-I'm taking that advice. So, now that Together for Never is done, you guys get to pick which story I update next: **

**Together Someday**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

**The Man with the Lion Tattoo**

**Lemme know which story you think should be updated next in your reviews.**

**Don't forget to check out "In the Shadows" an original series I'm working on with Storybrookegirl, JustMe-Liz, EMBryant 97, Just D, and AnadoraBlack. Follow the series on its official Twitter dreamteamwrite and don't forget to 'like' us on facebook as well! You can also check out the trailer for "In the Shadows" on YouTube and look for the entire series on tumblr (coming soon!). For now you can check out snippets and samples on Fiction Press and the official Facebook page. You guys should show us just as much love on this project as you do here. **

**Xx**

* * *

Storybrooke (Granny's Dinner)-5 years ago.

When Regina opened her eyes, she was standing in Granny's diner. She glanced around and saw streamers, as though there were a party going on.

"Regina, is everything alright?" Snow asked as she walked towards her, baby Neal in her arms. _What the hell was going on_ she thought?

"Regina?" Snow asked again as Regina blinked

"I'm sorry Snow I just...I don't know, never mind" she said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes; now, I'd like to properly be introduced to-" Regina began as she felt a small tug on her dress. Looking down, she smiled at the sight of Roland. He was simply adorable that her heart melted at the sight of him.

"Regina? Papa wanted to know what we should get" Roland asked as Snow glanced at her curiously, just as Emma approached her.

"Regina, there's something you should know" Emma said as Regina stared at her expectantly; suddenly, the queen got a rush of deja vu, as though she had been in this moment before. However, whatever Emma was about to say was interrupted by Robin Hood, causing Regina to smile.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as Regina nodded, completely unaware of the body language between she and the thief; she had forgotten that no one knew they were dating, aside from Henry of course. It was Snow clearing her throat that got the queen's attention.

"Oh, uh I'm sorry what were you going to say Miss Swan?" Regina asked

"Uh, what I was going to say can wait; I'm more curious about what's going on between you and Robin Hood" Emma said with a smirk, causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"Ugh, fine, if you must know-"

"My mom and Robin Hood are dating" Henry blurted out as the entire diner grew silent, all eyes falling on the queen and the outlaw. Noticing the look his mother was giving him, Henry sent her his most sincere apologies.

"I'm so sorry mom but, you were stalling" he said with a shrug

"I wasn't-"

"It's true; Regina and I are dating" Robin said, as Snow grinned, Tinkerbell squealed with happiness, Emma shook her head and smirked, Hook gave Robin an approving nod and a wink to Regina, Charming was just plain confused.

"Wait, _you two are dating_?" the prince asked as Regina frowned, her grip on Robin's hand much firmer

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" she snapped

"..._You two hated each other in the Enchanted Forest during the missing year_" he said as Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Yes captain idiot, Robin and I already established this" she said as Snow swatted Charming on the arm, her grin remaining wide as ever as she smiled at her step mother.

"Regina..." she began as the queen held up a hand

"Don't; if you're about to-" she began, but was cut off by Tinkerbell enveloping her into a huge hug.

"Will you let me go!" she shouted, shoving the fairy away

"Well it's about damn time!" Tink said with a grin as everyone looked at her waiting for some sort of explanation as to how the Evil Queen had suddenly fallen in love with Robin Hood.

"Ugh; a long time ago, I met Tinkerbell..._before I was the Evil Queen_. She told me I needed to find happiness instead of killing Snow, she stole some fairy dust that lead me to a tavern. Inside was my soulmate...a man with a Lion Tattoo" she said as Robin held up his arms, showing the tattoo.

"That man was me; I know, I was shocked at first but, who am I to try and change destiny?" Robin said with a chuckle

"Regina sure as hell tried" Tink muttered as the queen sent her a deathly glare

"Wait, let me get this straight; so you're saying that Regina, The Evil-"

"I am not-"

"Oh you get what I mean; so you're saying that The Evil Queen and Robin Hood.._are soulmates_?!" Emma exclaimed as Regina rolled her head

"Oh please, you're one to talk; The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming is dating Captain Hook and-"

"I am _not_-"

"Emma, if you think for one second that I buy that whole 'I can't like Hook because boys have cooties' bit you're dumber than I thought" Regina said with an eye roll as everyone else snickered, including her parents

"Besides, if Rumpelstiltskin can fall in love with Belle then-" Regina began just as Rumple himself and Belle walked into the dinner.

"Speak of the devil" Regina muttered as Rumple and Belle sauntered up the group

"Snow, Charming...your majesty" Rumple said with a smirk as Regina rolled her eyes

"Sorry we're late but...Rumple and I got married!" Belle said as everyone's eyes widened

"Looks like the spotlight is off of us" Regina said to Robin who simply chuckled, wrapping his arms around his waist as everyone began to grill Rumple and Belle about the wedding that none of them were invited to.

oOo

1 Week Later

"How does it feel?" Robin asked quietly, sneaking up behind Regina, who was peacefully watching both Henry and Roland sleep. Her sister has been defeated, killed, never to bother them again. Tonight, was the first night where she could put her son to bed (not literally as in tucking him in but, this was the first time she was able to have him sleeping under her roof in quite some time) and not have to worry about his safety. Storybrooke was at peace, and free of threats... for now.

"It feels...good; they make a good team, Henry and Roland" Regina said, reflecting on how well the boys got along. Henry didn't mind helping Roland out or simply keeping the young boy company

"Yes, they do" Robin replied, his hands moving around her waist, one of them resting on her chest, her beating heart back in it's rightful place.

"I _do_ believe there was talk a while back about you being a better kisser when you had your heart back"He muttered into her ear, causing her to turn around in his arms, a smirk on her face

"I did make you a promise didn't I?" she said, her voice dripping with seduction as she leaned forward, kissing him passionately.

He knew exactly what she meant by that comment; and as queen, he expected her to follow through on her every word. Pressing a finger to her lips, she quietly closed the door to where her sleeping boys were(Because yes, she now considered Roland as hers too), leading the thief down the hall to her bedroom.

"I make good on my promises Robin Hood. Now that I have my heart back..."

"I can only imagine what you have planned" he muttered, stopping at the thresh hold to pick her up, taking the Queen completely by surprise as she laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him softly

"Lead the way" she said

"With pleasure" he muttered, kicking the door shut behind him.

* * *

2 Months Later

"Henry, this thing is tight around my neck" Roland whined as he pulled at his bow tie.

The two boys stood at the foot of the stairs, dressed in tuxedos. Snow had convinced Regina to let them have a ball and she agreed. The past 2 months had been quite interesting for the citizens of Storybrooke. Emma and Hook unknowingly brought back something, or rather someone from the past-Elsa, the Snow Queen. Thankfully, she was no real threat, simply a misunderstood woman. She had been locked away after freezing her homeland Arendell. Her sister Ana was sadly frozen to death due to her being naïve and falling in love with a man she had just me. Prince Hans took over Arendell, unfortunately for Hans, the town was frozen as well. Elsa needed Regina and Gold's help to try and reverse things; helping meant traveling to Arendell, which Regina considered to be the coldest fucking place in the world. Thankfully, she and Rumple were able to help Elsa control her powers. Funny thing was, all Elsa needed to realize, was that her powers weren't a curse, but a gift; it was all about how you used them. She was able to bring summer back to Arendell and melt her sister's heart. Snow felt that their victory meant a celebration was in order. Which lead to tonight, the first annual Storybrooke ball. It was a bit different than a ball in the Enchanted Forest, seeing at the attire was more, modern, which was the point of Roland's complaint.

"It's supposed to be tight Roland" Henry said as he moved towards the boy he now considered as his younger brother, adjusting the bow tie.

"Better?" he asked chuckling as the little boy let out a sigh of relief

"Yes, _much_ better" Roland said as their father and mother walked down the stairs. In his 13 years of living, Henry had never seen his mother look more beautiful. In his eyes she was practically glowing.

"Wow mom, you look beautiful" Henry said softly, taking in her beauty. He had lived amongst many princesses, but tonight, his mother was definitely going to be the most beautiful woman at the ball.

"Thank you Henry; and you boys look equally handsome" she said with a smile, laughing as Robin cleared his throat

"And how can I forget my outlaw" she said with a smile, leaning forward to give him a soft kiss

"I do believe I like this version of the queen better" Robin said softly

"I like it too; this dress is far more comfortable than my Evil Queen outfits" Regina laughed as the 4 of them left the house for the ball.

oOo

The ball was nothing short of spectacular; the library had been transformed into an elegant ball room (thanks to Emma and Regina's magic). Everyone had been invited, and everyone looked amazing. She had to admit that Emma Swan looked damn good in a ball gown and Killian cleaned up quite well too. However, all eyes were on Regina that night; for the first time, she hated the attention being on her. It was still taking some getting used to, having the towns people see her as a hero instead of the villainous Evil Queen. However, difficult as it was, Regina couldn't deny that for the first time in forever, she felt happy.

"This is quite nice" Robin said softly as they waltzed across the floor

"It is" she said quietly, her head resting on her shoulder, inhaling his familiar scent of Forest

"What would you say if I told you I could make this night better?"

"The only thing that could make this night better is us getting out of here and-"

"Patience love; there's plenty of time for that...it's the reason we were late to the ball in the first place" Robin muttered lowly in her ear smirking as she let out a purr of delight

"So worth being 20 minutes late for; besides, I'm the queen, I had to make a grand entrance" she said as the two of them laughed, just as the song came to an end, though they remained in the middle of the floor as everyone else stood around them

"Come on, let's go sit down, everyone's staring" Regina said as she turned to leave; however when she turned to face Robin, he was on one knee, causing her eyes to widen in shock

"Robin, what are you doing?" Regina asked, her heart racing

"I told you I could make this night even better" he said as he stood, taking Regina's shaking hands into his.

"Robin..." Regina began

"I love you; I love you and I want nothing more than for you to be my wife. Regina Mills, will you marry me?" he asked, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small diamond ring as she stood there in complete shock

"Well?" he asked with a laugh

"Yes! Yes!" she said happily as everyone at the ball cheered

oOo

Once they pulled away and Robin had placed the ring onto her finger he noticed that she was still crying.

"Regina love, what's wrong?" Robin asked, using his thumb to wipe her tears

"Nothing; I'm happy...this just makes what I have to tell you even better" she said with a grin

"And what might that be M'lady?" Robin asked with a grin

"...Robin, I'm pregnant" she said as Robin's eyes widen in shocked, which quickly turned to excitement and joy as he picked her up into his arms, swinging her around as she laughed happily. Once he realized what he was doing, he quickly settled her onto the ground, his hands quickly going to her stomach.

"Regina, I'm so sorry I-" he began, only to be cut off by a passionate kiss from his soon to be wife.

"Well, it looks like we have more good news...we're gonna have a baby!" Robin announced as everyone once again broke out into cheers and grins, Henry and Roland rushing towards them.

"You're getting married!" Roland said excitedly

"You're having a baby!?" Henry exclaimed as Regina pulled away from Robin, taking Henry's hands into hers

"Henry, I know this, me and Robin all happened so suddenly and-"

"Mom, Robin Hood is practically my dad and I'm gonna have another brother, possibly a sister. This is a good thing" Henry said to his mother who simply smiled at him

"When did you get to be so wise?"

"Well, my moms _are_ The former Evil Queen and The Savior...do you really need to know?" Henry laughed as Regina wrapped her arms around her son.

"I love you Henry"

"I love you too mom; we're finally happy"

"Yeah, we are" Regina whispered

* * *

6 Months Later

"I cannot _believe_ I'm getting married at 8 and a half months" Regina muttered as she stood in front of the mirror with a frown

"Does it really surprise you? Storybrooke is always full of threats Regina, this should come as no surprise" Emma said with an eye roll.

Yes, of course in the 6 months since Robin had proposed, the town was hit with yet another threat-Princess Tiana, or rather the daughter of the Shadow Man, Doctor Facilier. However, just as quickly as the threat came, it left. Now, Regina could finally prepare for what she'd been long for almost as much as the arrival of her baby girl-her wedding.

"Regina, you look absolutely beautiful" Snow said, bouncing old 8 month old Neal in her arms

"Well I sure as hell don't feel great" she muttered

"That's because you're 8 months pregnant" Emma reminded her

"_And whose fault is that_?" Regina said through gritted teeth

"Hey, you slept with Robin Hood" Emma pointed out

"Yes but I can't get myself pregnant now can I?"

"But it takes two to..._okay, I'm shutting up now_" Snow said, noticing the look her step mother was giving her; if there was ever a downside to Regina being pregnant, it brought back the Evil Queen-attitude wise. Of course the fact that it was the middle of the summer and the heat had practically become unbearable only made Regina's attitude worse.

"Thank you" she said with a smile as Henry stuck his head into the door

"You ready mom?" he asked; the more she looked at him, she felt a sense of bittersweetness filling her heart; he was no longer her little prince, but growing up into a handsome young man. Just last week he'd kissed young Grace, Jefferson's daughter; that was almost enough to send her into labor.

"I'm about as ready as I'll ever be" she said as she made her way towards her son

oOo

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Henry asked his mother as the two walked arm in arm down the isle

"Henry, you're my son; the most important person to me in the world. There was no other option for me" she whispered as they made their way towards Robin and Roland, who stood in along with Little John as the best man.

Robin couldn't help but smile as he took his soon to be bride's hands into his, smiling at her. Even at 8 months pregnant, Regina was still the most radiant looking woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Their vows were simple, but yet spoke so many volumes; there wasn't a dry eye in the house (even Rumple was unable to hide the smile that had formed on his face).

"Do you Robin, take Regina to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Dr. Hopper asked

"I do"

"And do you Regina-"

"No" she whispered as everyone looked to her in shock, including Robin

"Regina?"

"No. no, no, no, no, no" she said shaking her head

"Regina, what's-" Robin began, getting his answer as Regina leaned forward, gripping the front of his tuxedo

"Someone find Dr. Whale...looks like our little girl decided to take after her mother and make a grand entrance" Robin said to the crowd as Regina let out a painful cry.

oOo

It was the worst 9 hours of their lives; between Regina being in pure agony while expressing her extreme hatred for Robin (in 6 languages) it was finally over. 7 pushes, 7 pushes was all it took for Robin and Regina to become parents again. The minute the baby was out, letting everyone know that she had quite the pair of lungs on her, time seemed to slow down. The moment her daughter was placed into her arms, Regina was filled with an unbearable amount of love. Never in her life had she felt this way. This to Regina was the true meaning of life; her past as the Evil Queen seemed as but a fable, some crazy myth.

As she held her daughter in her arms, she was unsure of how she could have ever allowed herself to become that monster that she once was, so mean and horrible. Now, she thought, it was worth it; as crazy it sounded, everything that happened, everything she did lead up to this moment, her greatest joy. All of it was worth it, trying to kill Snow, failing, enacting the curse, going to Neverland, giving up Henry, the missing year. All of it was worth it, because of the tiny person she held in her arms. As though he could sense his wife's thoughts, Robin leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her head as tears of happiness streamed down her face.

"...I never knew it was possible to say I hate you in 6 different languages" Robin teased as Regina laughed

"It was hell; worse than the time Greg and Tamara tried to electrocute me...but it was worth it. You know, she's not my first child" Regina said softly, never taking her eyes off of her daughter

"What?"

"Back in the Enchanted Forest, I was pregnant...quite a few times" she said as Robin looked at her, waiting for her to continue

"The first time was, was by Daniel. I didn't' know until after my mother had...any who, my mother found out and, well...she 'took care of it'" Regina said, looking down, her heart filling with the pain of losing her child with Daniel. She smiled softly when she felt Robin's hand hold hers tightly.

"I got pregnant twice by Leopold but...I was too, angry at Snow, at my mother to let those babies live. Rumple gave me a potion that, well...one baby was made to look like a miscarriage and, the second was made to look like a stillborn...the second one was a girl" she whispered, her tears falling onto the baby's cheeks, causing the little girl to squirm slightly

"So you-" Robin began, his heart sinking as he wife nodded guiltily; she had aborted two of her children with the King.

"But Robin I swear with her I never-"

"Shh; stop. Regina, I never had any doubt that you would do that with her"

"But-"

"Hush; that, what you did...it was a part of your past and, the fact that you shared that with me after giving birth to our daughter, it only shows that you feel guilty about it. But Regina, you're not that person anymore. You've changed love; we've all done some, despicable things but, we've changed, we're better people. Maybe, all of that was meant to be as well; because if you had kept those children, they wouldn't feel what this little girl is going to feel"

"What's that?"

"Love" Robin said, wrapping an arm around his wife, kissing her head once more, just as their daughter decided to open her eyes

"She's beautiful; I didn't think I could love anyone as much as I love you and the boys but-"

"This is different" Robin said quietly as she nodded

"...What if I'm like her? What if I'm like my mother?"Regina questioned as Robin shook his head firmly

"Regina Mills, don't you ever say that again; you are not the monster you mother was. Do you want to know how I know that? Because I see the way you are with our boys; and before you argue about what happened with Henry when he was younger, do you see what you've done to make that right? You went to Neverland and ripped out bloody Peter Pan's heart for him You gave him up in order to protect him, and let's not discuss how it was your love for him that broke the curse. Your love for Henry lead you to me, and it's responsible for this tiny little life we have"

"Actually, it was because we-"

"You get my point; my, my, my your majesty; you just gave birth all of 10 minutes ago and you're already thinking of making more babies?" Robin said with a smirk

"Whoa, hold on there mister; this is it, the last one" Regina said as Robin's face fell

"I don't need anymore children; I have my two princes and my little princess and my king, I don't need anything else" she said as Robin smiled

"2 princes, a princess and a queen...I'd say that's enough" Robin said as the baby let out a small whimper; Robin couldn't help the surge of love he felt when he saw his wife with their daughter

"We still have to name her" Robin said softly, never taking his eyes off of his girls

"She already has a name" Regina said softly wincing slightly as the baby latched on to her breast and began to eat

"Oh? Does she?"

"She's had a name from the minute I sensed she was a girl"

"And you kept it from me?" Robin teased as Regina smiled

"Well now you get to hear it"

"Alright then, out with it" he said as Regina chuckled

"...Her name is Harper; Harper Caroline Mills" she said softly

* * *

5 Years Later

"Regina, relax, Henry's 18 now, he's a young man. Why when I was 18-"

"Oh no; stop right there Robin of Locksley, I can only imagine what you were like at 18" Regina said to her husband, who's hands carefully moved around her waist

"I was quite the handsome devil at 18" Robin muttered into his wife's neck, causing a hum of appreciation on her part

"Well, you're quite the handsome devil now" Regina said as Robin turned her in his arms to face him, giving her a kiss.

"I've missed you today; I can't believe you were away at the office all day long...Harper missed you too" Robin said as Regina smirked at him

"Robin, she's five years old; we agreed that once Harper was old enough to start school, I'd go back to my duties as mayor"

"I know but, still...don't you miss her?"

"I do, but I also know that she's in good hands when I'm not around; besides, you two were at the office visiting me. Tell me something, how do you get any work done down at the station?" Regina asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't; I only have to work when there's a major threat" Robin said as Regina shook her head in amusement

"_What am I going to do with you_?" she asked

"What you've been doing since you met me: love me" Robin said with a laugh, just as 5 year old Harper raced into the living room, instantly jumping into her mother's arms

"You should be asleep young lady" Regina said, soft but firmly as Harper dropped her head in shame

"I'm sorry mommy but, I just, I missed you today" the little girl said burying her head against Regina's shoulder causing the queen to sigh

"Well...I did get home late from the office tonight..." she reasoned as she moved towards the staircase

"Uh huh" Harper nodded

"And I did miss dinner..."

"That's right" Harper said as Regina glanced back at Robin who simply smirked and shook his head, watching his wife and daughter rationalize why it was okay for Harper to stay up past her bedtime.

"A queen and a princess...Robin of Locksley, what have you gotten yourself into?" he said with a laugh, following the two up the stairs.

oOo

"Henry, will you stay still" Emma Swan said to her son as she fixed his tie for what felt like the thousandth time that day

"Sorry, I'm just nervous" he muttered; today, 18 year old Henry was graduating from high school

"I get it; I'm pretty sure everyone else is nervous too, seeing as nobody from the Enchanted Forest has ever been to a graduation...hey, did you talk to Regina about, you know?" Emma asked

"And have her freak out on me like she did when she found out I was dating Grace? No"

"Henry, you got accepted into NYU, Regina needs to know" Emma said as Henry rolled her eyes

"...You tell her you were pregnant yet?" Henry shot back, gesturing towards his mother's small but noticeable bump

"I'm pretty sure Regina knows I'm pregnant" Emma said with laugh

"I've got one messed up family; my adoptive mother, who was The Evil Queen, is also my step great grandmother, my mother is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, my father was the son of Rumpelstiltskin, Robin Hood and Captain Hook are my step dads...I have a 10 year old Uncle..."

"Wow; you're right; that is creepy, the fact that I'm dating-"

"Engaged; you and Hook have been engaged for 5 years now...though I'm starting to think you two will never make it down the isle" Henry muttered

"Oh c'mon Henry; everybody can't be all perfect like Regina and Robin" Emma said as Henry shook his head

"Oh come on mom! My mom and Robin are like the poster children for 'how to get the perfect 'Happy Ever After' no matter how messed up your past is" Henry said

"You do realize that I've learned when you're stalling; Henry, Regina deserves to know" Emma said softly

"You met the Evil Queen right?"

"Yeah, once; and man was she scary" Emma said, shuddering at the thought

"Well, if I tell her I got into NYU, she's bound to turn into The Evil Queen again" Henry said as Emma sighed.

oOo

"How much longer to I have to pretend that I don't know?" Regina asked Robin as they stood in the middle of Granny's diner after Henry's graduation

"Until Henry feels ready to tell you" Robin said, putting on a smile as their son walked towards them.

"My, my, my; where have the last 5 years gone?" Robin said with a chuckle as he pulled the young man into a hug

"I dunno; still feels like yesterday you were teaching me to shoot arrows" Henry laughed

"That's because it was just yesterday he was teaching you; shooting holes into my perfectly good apples" Regina teased, pulling her son into a long, loving embrace

"Mom, can't breathe" Henry muttered as she let go, pulling back to look at him.

"Where the hell have the last 18 years went?" she asked with a tearful laugh

"Well, you know, the last 8 were complicated..." Henry teased

"I'd give anything for you to go back to that age" she said softly at Harper who was happily running around playing with Rumple and Bell's 3 year old daughter Avery

"Ah 5; I was still big enough to fit in your lap" Henry said with a smile as his heart began to race rapidly; this was it, he had to tell her.

"Mom, I have something to tell you" Henry began as Regina looked at him

"Henry, you can tell me anything" Regina said softly, already knowing what he was about to say

"...I got accepted into NYU and, I wanna go"He said, breathing a sigh of relief as Regina shook her head, chuckling softly

"What's so funny?"

"Honey, I've known since the beginning; did you forget that you gave the admissions office the number to the house?" she said with a laugh as the realization washed over him

"Oh man! I forgot all about that...wait, you've known all this time but, you didn't say anything, why not?" He asked as she smiled softly

"Oh trust me; I almost did a few times but, your father stopped me and, I've known for a while that you'd end up going back to New York someday"

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad? What I'll be upset about, is if you go to New York and never come back" she said with a laugh

"Mom, you know I could never do that; Storybrooke is my mom, always has been, always will be" Henry said, pulling his mother into a hug.

* * *

Several Weeks Later

"Mom, are you sure about-"

"Henry, I've been telling you for the longest that I'm okay with you leaving" Regina said as she stood at the town line with her son.

"But the last time I was at the town line-"

"Henry, this is different; this time, there's no curse chasing you out of town. This time, I have the assurance of knowing that you won't forget me once you cross that town" Regina said as she pulled her son into a hug

"I'll call you ever day" Henry promised as Regina chuckled

"Liar; you'll call Emma and I at least once a week" she said as Grace stood back, smiling at Henry

"Well, I should say goodbye to Grace" he said quietly, his eyes filling with sadness as he moved towards her

"Why are you going to say goodbye? She's going with you" Regina said placing a hand on her son's shoulder as he looked up at her suddenly

"What?"

"Jefferson and I talked about it; Rumple and I made a potion that gives Grace the ability to cross the town line and keep her memories in tact" Regina said, glancing back at Grace who was tearfully saying goodbye to Jefferson

"Mom, you did that for me?"

"Well you love her, don't you?" Regina said as Henry's eyes widened a bit

"How did you-"

"I'm your mother Henry; I know when my baby boy is in love; if this is what you want Henry, go after it with your whole heart" Regina said softly

"Wow, getting your happily ever after really changed you huh?" Henry said

"Yeah, it did; I never thought a happily ever after was possible for me but...I guess even villains get happy endings"

xxx

* * *

**Well, that's it; the END of Together for Never. I hope you all enjoyed the story! Leave your thoughts in the review section! **

**Xx**


End file.
